


Llegando a Conocerte, Mi Horrible Perdición.

by Belle0317



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Español, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Lying is wrong, Old Work Repost
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle0317/pseuds/Belle0317
Summary: Cuando Diantha se ve atrapada en una extraña promesa, la campeona decide dedicarle más tiempo a cada miembro de la Elite Four de Kalos para conocerlos mejor. Sin embargo, se ve obligada a lidiar con la única persona que no le agrada en el universo: Malva Pakira.





	1. El Inicio de una Molesta Solución

_**Llegando a Conocerte, Mi Horrible Perdición** _

 

**Capítulo 1: El Inicio de una Molesta Solución**

Precisión, eso era la única habilidad que necesitaba Wikstrom para lograr su objetivo en aquel momento: servir lo último que quedaba de café en la cafetera en su taza sin derramar una sola gota. Con la misma gracia que usaba para sujetar su mosquete a la hora de practicar, sujetó su taza de Probopass firmemente esperando acabar el contenido sin la necesidad de recurrir a una segunda taza.

Eran de aquellos días sin retadores en la Liga de Pokemón de Kalos que lo más emocionante que podía hacer el Miembro de la Elite Four tipo metal, era servirse una taza de café.

Finalmente la última gota cayó en la taza y pudo ver como el líquido había formado una figura ovalada anunciando su proximidad de rebalsarse en su mano. Acercó cuidadosamente su taza de Probopass a su boca y justo cuando estaba a punto de saborear el primer trago, la puerta del cuarto de descanso se abrió violentamente para chocar contra la pared casi ocasionándole un paro cardiaco al Maestro de Pokemons tipo Metal.

Sintiendo el ardiente café en sus labios, Wikstrom dejó su taza abajo al mismo tiempo que sufría de sus quemaduras matutinas. Siebold, especialista en Pokemons tipo agua, entró para mirar a su compañero realizando su extraños brincos adoloridos por su quemadura. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ver a Wikstrom sufrir le daba gracia (considerando que siempre que lo convencía de practicar esgrima con él terminaba siendo humillado por su compañero especialista en los Pokemons tipo Metal).

—¡Oh por Camelot! —gritó dramáticamente Siebold poniendo una mano en su frente, consiguiendo una mirada enojada de su compañero— ¿qué herida terrible habéis sufrido en vuestra batalla? ¿Sería acaso la quemadura del galante Charizard o tal vez vuestra incompetencia haberos afectado en vuestro desafío?

—Eso lo decide, —comentó molesto Wikstrom buscando una servilleta—, jamás te llevaré a ver otra de mis obras gratis. A la próxima tendrás que pagar la entrada.

—¡Callaos! —gritó Siebold fingiendo llorar—. ¡Callaos que vuestras palabras me hacen daño a mi frágil corazón! ¡Daño como el café que sujetáis en vuestras manos! ¡Tan amargo y poco dulce! ¡Tan negro y sin leche! ¡Por qué, por el Pokemón de la Muerte Yvelta, por qué habéis decidido sacrificar vuestra dignidad con bebida tan mediocre y desalentada!

—Primero: deja de hablar así, insultas a las bondadosas personas que en verdad tienen ese hermoso acento —respondió Wikstrom, al notar que su compañero traía unos pastelillos le arrebató uno sin previo aviso—. Segundo, encontré la cafetera medio vacía pero también algo llena y no podía hacer más sin desperdiciar, así que intenté tomarme lo último antes de preparar más.

—También nos salvaste de otra pelea entre Malva y Diantha —dijo Siebold tomando otro de los pastelillos—. Nuestra campeona siempre le vive diciendo a Malva que haga más café cuando se de cuenta que ya no queda mucho y que no desperdicie dejándolo ahí. ¿La has visto a todo esto?

—¿Malva? Jamás la miro, —respondió Wikstrom disfrutando el postre que había preparado su amigo— ¿Diantha? Juraría que estaría hoy con una su amiga que venía de visita, no estoy seguro si era la campeona Cynthia o la otra niña tierna Iris.

* * *

 

Como una de las tres brujas que predijeron el futuro de un rey, Wikstrom había razonado correctamente los paraderos de su campeona de Kalos. Diantha se encontraba en un pequeño local de Aquacorde disfrutando un postre con su gran amiga Cynthia Shirona. La campeona de Sinnoh se encontraba en Kalos para una exposición pero había logrado sacar un tiempo de su ocupado horario para juntarse con su amiga Diantha. Ella había sido campeona antes que Cynthia (un par de años) así que cuando empezó su trabajo como campeona de Sinnoh buscó muchas veces sus consejos, los cuales la ayudaron mucho. En ese tiempo terminaron convirtiéndose en grandes amigas y ambas tenían una fascinación por los postres.

Así que se encontraban ambas disfrutando su merienda, mientras que Diantha comía una tarta de tatin de manzana y Cynthia un batido de vainilla con chocolate, ambas se ocultaban debajo de grandes sombreros y elegantes abrigos para obtener un poco de privacidad.

-¿Así que apareció en tu puerta con un arreglo de flores de un hotel? —preguntó Diantha casi atragantándose de la risa.

-¡Sí! ¡Así como lo escuchas! —respondió riéndose Cynthia— andaba durmiendo y de la nada recibí una llamad de él y escuché el timbre del departamento, cuando lo abrí lo encontré ahí con el florero y el arreglo en sus manos. Te juro que solo porque le sentí olor raro lo dejé pasar ya que no quería que anduviera por la calle así.

-¿Estaba ebrio? —preguntó sorprendida Diantha— siempre pensé que era un hombre muy moderado.

-La verdad, por más extraño que suene, incluso cuando está ebrio lo es —respondió Cynthia encogiendo sus hombros— me dijo que se había encontrado con un viejo amigo y que fueron a un bar en un hotel donde se quedaba su amigo. Pero a media reunión se recordó que había sonado, según él, "rara" en nuestra conversación que tuvimos unas horas antes por el teléfono y pensó que unas flores lo animarían.

-Ahora respóndeme: ¿por qué se robo el arreglo del hotel?

-Según él, porque no pensó que encontraría alguna florería abierta a esas horas de la noche —ambas se rieron a carcajadas otra vez y cuando Cynthia logró recuperar su aliento dio una sonrisa sincera, una legítima que Diantha reconoció al instante— pero te seré sincera Din, por más que me ría contigo te juro que no es de burla. En verdad ese adefesio genético logró alegrarme cuando estaba muy deprimida… me estoy riendo por lo feliz que me hizo…

-Me alegro mucho por ti Cindy —respondió Diantha tomando la mano de su amiga para mostrar su cariño a su querida amiga— en verdad lo de Lucian te afectó mucho, ¿verdad?

-Es solo que jamás pensé que me llegaría a pelear con él de esa manera —comentó Cynthia siendo sincera— siempre lo vi como un hermano, no como Flint y Aaron que siempre los vi como un par de niños inmaduros, pero sí como familia… supongo que Lucian jamás me miró así.

-Estoy agradecida que tu adefesio genético estuviera ahí para ayudarte, ¿cómo lo llamabas también? ¿Cara de mango?

-Cabeza de Piña —respondió Cynthia sonriendo— ese apodo ya está ocupado, el alcalde espartano lo pensó antes que yo… aunque para ser más exactos, el apodo es: Charlatán Cabeza de Piña…

Ambas continuaron riéndose y después de algunas cucharadas en silencio, Cynthia decidió sacar un tema que buscaba discutir con su amiga.

-Din, ¿tú que harías en mi posición? —preguntó la campeona de Sinnoh— ¿tú tienes problemas con algún miembro de la Elite Four?

-Primero intentaría separar la vida personal de la profesional, algo que sé que tú puedes hacer perfectamente —respondió Diantha dejando la cuchara en su plato vacío— y segundo… sí, tengo problemas con solo una miembro.

-¿Malva verdad? —preguntó Cynthia.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Bueno, tanto Wikstrom como Siebold son caballeros así que no pienso que te traigan problemas y Drasna es demasiado amorosa para pelearse con cualquier ser vivo —dijo Cynthia compartiendo su deducción— además, ¿no es Malva la mujer de actitud ardiente que te quema con su fuego?

-Si es así, pásame el extintor de llamas —respondió furiosa Diantha pensando en su compañera— porque no la soporto.

Cynthia se rió por la actitud que había tomado Diantha en ese momento, típicamente actuaba de una manera dulce, elegante y muy madura pero ahora parecía una niña enojada. Era raro ver a Din así y la campeona de Sinnoh disfrutaba cada segundo de esta extraña oportunidad. Al final de su reunión, después de pagar las cuentas, Diantha tomó las manos de su amiga y le dijo:

-Quiero que me prometas algo, quiero que te permitas ser feliz. No más inseguridades, no más miedo. Solo tú y lo que en verdad quieres.

-Solo si tú me prometes algo a cambio —respondió Cynthia tomando más fuerte las manos de su querida amiga— quiero que intentes llevarte mejor con Malva. Tú y yo sabemos que seguirá en la Elite Four por mucho tiempo y no puedes seguir así, no es sano.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Yo le dedico un día a cada miembro por mes —respondió Cynthia— ya sea ir al cine con Aaron o ayudarlo con el huerto en su casa, acompañar a Flint alguna convención de cómics los cuales no son lo mismo que los mangas, ayudar a Bertha a tejer un suéter mientras miramos alguna telenovela tonta o ir a la biblioteca con Lucian… claro eso era antes ahora no sé que haré… pero deberías de intentar dedicarle todo un día a cada miembro y tal vez llegues a descubrir que Malva es una buena persona.

Intercambiaron sus despedidas con largos abrazos ya que en verdad se querían mucho entre las dos. Diantha besó cada mejilla de la campeona y siempre recibía la misma mirada de Cynthia al realizar dicha acción, extrañada de las costumbres de Kalos pero esa cara siempre le sacaba una risa. ¿Acaso sus besos eran tan terribles que la asustaban? Diantha le gustaba pensar que sí ya que tenía un arma para usar en contra de su amiga la próxima vez que se vieran.

Cynthia tenía razón, no era sano sentir tanto desagrado por una persona, sobretodo si era alguien quien trabajaba contigo casi todos los días. Diantha se propuso intentar llevarse mejor con cada miembro y eso obligatoriamente incluía a Malva. Ahora que no tenía que hacer ninguna película en su horario y pensó que con los pocos retadores que frecuentaban ese mes, podría usar ese tiempo para empezar a cumplir su propósito.

La razón por la cual no le agradaba Malva era simple: su actitud. Si no le estaba frunciendo el ceño estaría haciéndole algún comentario pasivo agresivo que cuestionaba su autoridad o su propia inteligencia.

Incluso hubo una ocasión en donde la reportera le dijo indirectamente que sus cejas eran feas (clásico comentario de: _¡eres tan valiente! Yo no podría usar tal cosa, en su caso cejas gruesas, porque son horrendas pero en ti se ven bien_ ). Sin mencionar que tampoco se esforzaba por relacionarse con los demás miembros, era una desconocida y esa clase de aislamiento la enojaba mucho sabiendo que sus compañeros ya habían intentado en más de alguna ocasión acercarse a ella.

* * *

 

Cuando le contó a sus compañeros de la Elite Four el nuevo plan de dedicarle un día a cada uno para pasar tiempo juntos y conocerse mejor, todos reaccionaron de manera positiva. Excepto Malva, quien simplemente contempló a Diantha sin decir una palabra. Aunque no le pareciera el plan, la campeona de Kalos ya estaba decidida y lo haría quisiera o no. Siempre que la Maestra de tipo Fuego la miraba transmitía una horrenda frialdad que era contradictoria al tipo que se especializaba, ¿qué tenía esa mujer en su contra?

La primera que se apuntó para pasar más tiempo con Diantha fue Dransa. La mujer mayor decidió que la actividad que haría con la campeona sería ir a explorar el Reflection Cave. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Dransa y quería compartir su lugar especial con la campeona reconociendo sus buenas intenciones de volverse más cercanas.

Diantha se sorprendió de ver a una mujer de la edad de Dransa caminar con tanta facilidad entre el terreno inestable de la cueva. Estaba agradecida que decidiera usar ropa acorde de la situación dejando atrás su abrigo y tacones para cambiarlo por botas y una camisa suelta de manga corta. Pero a la mitad de la exploración, la Maestra de Pokemons Dragones se sentó para sacar un cuaderno y empezar a dibujar, quien lo diría, el hobby de Dransa era dibujar y la Reflection Cave era uno de sus lugares favoritos para practicar. También traía con ella crayones de madera y si sus habilidades de dibujar eran admirables, su forma de pintar parecía ser digno de ser parte de una exposición de un museo.

La campeona se sentó a su lado solo para ver cómo pintaba, en verdad tenía una habilidad especial con esos crayones. Tenía un trazado delicado y suave, cada capa de color se intercalaba con otra para formar una armonía perfecta de colores y figuras. Su dibujo se basaba en sus alrededores que eran rocas iluminadas por el reflejo de las paredes de la cueva. Cuando Diantha le preguntó por qué no vendía sus obras, Dransa simplemente respondió:

-En algunas cosas soy una persona egoísta. Estos dibujos los uso como una manera de quitarme el estrés y muchas veces pinto en ellos mis secretos, mis frustraciones y mis anhelos. Son cosas mías que no quiero compartir con nadie más, pero claro, te podré enseñar más dibujos cuando quieras. Pero estos bocetos son solo para mi y para esos pocos quienes considere dignos de verlos. Que estos colores armoniosos te dejen claro mis sentimientos hacia ti, Diantha, me agradas y eres una buena persona.

La campeona quedó fascinada con su explicación, su admiración por la mujer mayor creció mucho en ese día y disfrutó cada minuto que pasó con ella. Se sentía como pasar una tarde con tu tía favorita o tu madrina quien te hacía sentir especial. Dransa le dio a la campeona su propia hoja para que pintara también algún dibujo que hiciera. Santo Arceus, Diantha era pésima para dibujar pero por lo menos logró sacarle unas cuantas risas a su compañera cuando le enseñó su intento fallido de dibujo de Carbink. Parecía un bulto de vómito con ojos. Hablaron, se rieron y llegó a conocerla más, había logrado acercarse con una miembro y todavía le faltaban tres.

* * *

 

El siguiente fue Wikstrom, quien le pidió ayuda a la campeona para ensayar su próxima obra de teatro. El Maestro de Pokemons tipo metal era parte de un teatro local que era relativamente famoso en Kalos y siempre buscaba hacerlo lo más conocido posible sin perder sus humildes raíces. Wikstrom, en la obra, era El Cid Campeador y mientras que adoptaba el papel de Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar con pasión y alegría, Diantha lo apoyaba siendo cualquier otro personaje que apareciera en la escena que ensayaban.

Diantha no le importaba qué papel adoptar, siempre era divertido ver a Wikstrom actuar con su modismo elegante y, en algunas ocasiones, exagerada. Al final del día, Wikstrom había logrado adoptar el honorable papel de Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar mientras que Diantha había sido el Sancho II, Alfonso VI y su amada Jimena Díaz, tantos papeles en una sola tarde le trajeron un reto que disfrutó al máximo. Amaba actuar, si no era obvio ya.

Aunque no todo fue actuación entre los dos ya que durante sus horas de descanso, Wikstrom le contó a Diantha sus planes de llevar a su esposa de vacaciones por Kalos. Sabía que el miembro estaba casado pero jamás la había conocido, pero por la forma que su compañero hablaba de ella era evidente que la amaba muchísimo. Cuánto envidiaba Diantha a esa amada esposa, no tenía que ver con Wikstrom sino que en verdad deseaba tener a alguien que hablara así de ella a sus espaldas con tanto cariño y amor. Parecía como si le estuviera hablando de una diosa y no de su esposa.

Después de ensayar terminaron ayudando a otros actores quienes se encontraban practicando afuera del teatro, frente al parque que quedaba cruzando la calle. La campeona se sorprendió de ver como su compañero adoptaba una actitud paciente con los demás, considerando que jamás lo era con los retadores que aparecían en la Elite Four. Aquí sustituía su mosquete agresivo por una regla amistosa que apuntaba a todo error que cometían los actores pero los señalaba para ayudarlos a mejorar y jamás los humilló por eso. Verlo actuar tan paciente con actores novatos la llevó a descubrir un lado nuevo en su compañero de la Elite Four. Ahora sabía más sobre él y estaba feliz, logró su objetivo y ahora quedaban dos.

* * *

 

Siebold le dejó claro a Diantha que la razón por la cual no pasó tiempo con ella en un principio tenía que ver con su horario ocupado de trabajo. Además de ser miembro de la Elite Four, era chef en el Restaurante Le Yeah en Lumiose y tener tanto prestigio en el restaurante le traía mucha presión. Su día juntos consistió en Siebold preparando un almuerzo especial para los líderes de gimnasio Grant y Valerie mientras que la campeona le hacía compañía.

El Maestro de Pokemons Acuáticos le comentó a la campeona que ambos líderes de gimnasios siempre lo visitaban de vez en cuando y que le gustaba sorprenderlos con alguna comida especial para ellos. Resultaba que los tres habían sido amigos de la infancia y que cada uno encontró su propio camino al crecer, pero que no podían olvidar las incontables aventuras que tuvieron de niños mientras exploraban la región de Kalos.

Diantha no sabía que Siebold era amigo de la infancia de Grant y Valerie. Esa mañana, mientras que la campeona se encontraba sentada observando como su amigo cocinaba, Siebold le contó varias de sus aventuras. De cómo al principio de su viaje le daba miedo el agua y que su padre, para ayudarlo a enfrentar su miedo, le dio un Squirtle para tranquilizarlo. La idea era que si alguna vez se caía al agua, tendría un Pokemon que lo rescataría de ahogarse.

-Lo que no sabía era que ese Squirtle fue apenas el inicio de mi amor por los Pokemons tipo agua —dijo Siebold mientras salteaba unas verduras en el sartén—. En el momento que me tocó atrapar un segundo Pokemón, busqué un tipo agua con la excusa que si Squirtle no podría rescatarme, necesitaba otro del mismo tipo para asegurar mi vida… qué excusa más mediocre, ¿no crees?

Diantha asintió con una sonrisa, poniendo mucha atención a cada palabra que decía ya que estaba disfrutando mucho conocer ese lado de Siebold. Siempre había sido amistoso y bromista con ella, pero no llegaba al punto de contarle cosas personales como su infancia. Con mucha habilidad movió los ingredientes en la sartén y después de juguetear con ellos un poco en el aire, los hizo a un lado para continuar con la preparación del plato. El olor era magnífico.

-Creo que el momento que acepté mi amor por esos Pokemons fue cuando me propuse aprender a nadar… siempre había evadido las piscinas de pequeño ya que prefería estar en la cocina con mi mamá preparando algún platillo en el verano —continuó relatando Siebold—. Recuerdo que fui un tonto cuando intenté nadar por primera vez, salté de un acantilado en Shalour City directo al mar. Casi me ahogo pero un hombre me salvó sacándome del mar, el hombre me dijo que mis Pokemons intentaron sacarme pero la corriente había sido demasiado fuerte para ellos. ¿Sabes quién resultó ser ese hombre? El abuelo de Korrina.

Finalmente la carne ya estaba preparada y después de ponerlo en un contenedor de plástico junto a las otras verduras, Siebold dejó que el líquido acumulado en la sartén cayera sobre el contenedor para improvisar una decoración Gourmet típico de él. Diantha lo ayudó a empacar la comida y cuando salieron de su departamento, Siebold respiró profundo y dijo:

-Fue ese día que descubrí que el agua no me atemorizaba tanto, me asustó imaginarme mis Pokemons queriéndome rescatar y fallar en el intento. Me imaginé lo culpables que se sintieron y decidí que desde ese día entrenaría mucho para convertirme en el entrenador tipo agua más poderoso. Así jamás se sentirían culpables otra vez por no ser tan fuertes.

-Y mírate ahora, chef en un restaurante exclusivo de Lumiose y también miembro de la Elite Four —respondió Diantha con una sonrisa, sujetando cuidadosamente los envases con jugos que llevaba en sus manos.

-Y esto solo es el inicio —dijo Siebold con una sonrisa confiada— quiero viajar en algún momento a otras regiones para compartir nuestro arte culinario. También quisiera abrir un albergue para personas y Pokemons. Nadie debería de pasar hambre en el mundo.

-Te prometo que cuando lo hagas, te apoyaré en todo —respondió la campeona con una sonrisa llegando al hotel donde estarían sus demás amigos— gracias por compartirme estas historias.

-Bueno, ese era el punto de esto, ¿verdad? —la sonrisa de Siebold era iluminada— querías conocernos mejor y ahora a la próxima, tú tendrás que compartirme tus más ambiciosos anhelos y cualquier oscuro secreto que tengas escondido bajo tu elegante actitud.

-Trato hecho.

Llegaron al pequeño hotel donde se quedaban los líderes y los cuatro disfrutaron la comida que había preparado Siebold. Por supuesto que Grant lo molestó diciéndole que le faltaba sal a la carne y el miembro de la Elite Four respondió fingiendo arrebatarle su comida. Entre todas las risas, el chef dijo con una voz sombría:

-¿Jamás has escuchado el dicho que dice: no se debe de molestar al cocinero?

-¿No? -respondió Grant confundido- ¿por qué dicen eso?

-Bueno, existe la posibilidad que encuentres un ingrediente especial en tu comida -Siebold guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa pícara- algo que es tan mío y propio que se podría decir que te dejé mi ADN en tu comida.

Diantha simplemente se rió de su inmadurez, había estado con él en toda la mañana y sabía que no le había escupido a la comida de Grant. Aunque le asegurara más de mil veces al líder de gimnasio que su comida estaba sin escupitajos, tanto ella como Valerie notaron su mirada sospechosa con cada bocado que daba. En verdad Siebold podía ser un travieso cuando quería y era divertido sabiendo lo buena persona que era en realidad. Fue un día maravilloso para conocerlo mejor.

Tres fuera, faltaba una…

Ugh..


	2. La Llegada del Día Inevitable

* * *

_Augustine: Suerte con tu BFF hoy ;) son bromas, cuando regreses llámame y hablaremos al respecto._

* * *

Diantha frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje, le reconocía las buenas intenciones del profesor pero no podía evitar molestarse al recordar qué día era hoy. El día que pasaría con Malva llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado la campeona. Para pasar tanto tiempo con ella necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para mantener su cordura y buena actitud. No sabía si era por su forma de mirar o tal vez era su actitud que adoptaba al hablarle lo que más le molestaba. Siempre se dirigía a Diantha como si fuera una persona inferior, mirando abajo como si se dirigiera a alguna clase de chusma.

Pero la campeona suspiró recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Cynthia. Se preguntó si ella habría cumplido con su parte y dejó a un lado ese pensamiento recordando que no sabría nada al respecto hasta que se volvieran a ver. Sonrió al imaginársela con su adefesio genético, él era una persona gentil quien seguramente sería la pareja perfecta para la campeona de Sinnoh ya que sabía ser amable y bromista al mismo tiempo. Justo lo que Cindy necesitaba en su vida, concluyó Diantha.

En ese momento se encontraba en la sala de descanso de la Liga y notó molestamente cómo la cafetera todavía tenía un poco de contenido sin haber sido botado o sustituido. En verdad Malva quería complicarle más la vida con las cosas más tontas y cotidianas. Eran las nueve de la mañana y cuando habló con su compañera para verse habían acordado verse a las ocho.

La Maestra de tipo Fuego apareció media hora después, entró a la sala con una serenidad y tranquilidad que dejaba claro su falta de interés. Diantha la contempló enojada con los brazos cruzados desde el sillón y la otra simplemente dijo:

-Se me olvidó que hoy pasaríamos " _tiempo de calidad_ " juntas. Iremos a un café en Lumiose, tengo descuento especial ahí.

Con un profundo y fuerte suspiro, la campeona se levantó del sillón para seguir a Malva y después de usar sus Pokemons, llegaron a Lumiose rápidamente. Pero en lugar de ir con ella parecía más como si solamente la estuviera siguiendo por las calles. Caminaba más rápido y ni se molestaba en iniciar una conversación o mirar atrás, parecía como si fuera sola y eso le molestaba mucho. La entrenadora caminaba por las calles con una tranquilidad que Diantha envidiaba, ella no necesitaba ocultarse tanto como ella con abrigos y sombreros; su guardarropa le dificultaba mucho la caminata, por eso no podía seguirle el paso. Si no era su sombrero el que se movía por el viento, serían sus tacones que se saldrían por alguna grieta en la calle.

Llegaron al famoso café que Malva dijo y lo único que pudo pensar Diantha fue: _¿Por qué todo tiene ser de color rojo?_ No tenía nada en contra del color, era solamente que le resultaba incómodo y molesto ver personas vestidas de _rojo_ sentados sobre una silla _roja_ tomando de una taza _roja_ mientras se limpiaban con una servilleta _roja_ comiendo con cubiertos _rojos_ comida _roja_ rodeados de paredes _rojas_. Mientras contemplaba incómoda sus alrededores, Malva ya se había sentado en la barra y la campeona se ajustó el abrigo para buscar un asiento a su lado. En el momento que se sentó, el mesero le trajo una taza de café. Dio un pequeño sorbo y un sabor amargo y asqueroso invadió su boca.

-Siempre te quejas que dejo la cafetera casi vacía, —dijo Malva con un tono desinteresado mientras disfrutaba su capuchino con espuma, adivinaron, roja— supuse que te quejas porque te gusta tanto el café negro que te molesta que no les deje suficiente a los demás, ¿verdad?

-No es eso lo que me molesta, odio el café negro para serte sincera —respondió enojada Diantah— lo que me molesta es que lo dejes medio lleno y medio vacío, ¿si solo tomas una taza de café por qué preparas tanto para desperdiciar?

-¿Yo? ¿Desperdiciar? —su tono era hipócrita y fingido— qué ruda eres, _su real majestad_.

-No me llames así.

-Lo lamento, ¿o acaso prefiere _mi lady_?

La campeona prefirió no responder, frunciendo el ceño se levantó y dejando su café atrás se retiró al baño. En verdad Malva ponía su paciencia al límite y no quería explotar frente a ella, no le quería dar el gusto. Mojando un pequeño pedazo de papel de baño en el lavamanos, Diantha pasó el papel húmedo por varias partes de su rostro. Obviamente no se podía lavar la cara por el maquillaje que llevaba puesto, pero por lo menos este método lograba refrescarse un poco y eso siempre la tranquilizaba.

La razón por la cual le molestaba mucho que la llamaran así era algo estúpido, pero todavía le afectaba. Diantha era una persona humilde y que la trataran como si fuera parte de la realeza la hacía sentir incómoda, como si las personas quisieran forzarla a ser algo que no era. Malva sabía su desagrado respecto a eso así que le molestaba aún más que la tratara así. Se tomó su tiempo para salir ya que no quería pasar más tiempo con la otra miembro, pero después de rehacer su peinado unas tres veces se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria. Necesitaba sobrevivir un par de horas más para cumplir su promesa con Cynthia.

Salió del baño y pudo ver que Malva se encontraba hablando con alguien más. Ese pelo era reconocible no importaba la distancia y al acercare pudo ver como Lysandre Flordelis la miró con una gran sonrisa galante y atractiva. Incluso con su pañuelo que cubría parte de su cabeza y el gran abrigo gris, el hombre todavía la reconocía. Típico de él, pensó con una sonrisa Diantha, era un amigo de su infancia junto con el Profesor Sycamore así que estaba acostumbrada a ese rostro apuesto y firme. Al verla, ambos se dieron un beso en cada cachete mientras se abrazaban con mucho cariño, llevaban años de no verse y la última vez que escuchó de él fue cuando se hizo famoso por sus Holo Casters.

-Me encantaría poderme quedar para ponernos al día, pero ahora ando muy ocupado —dijo Lysandre mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo—. Aquí está mi número, la próxima semana quiero que vengas a este mismo café con Agustine así podremos hablar los tres juntos una vez más.

-Esperaré tu llamada —respondió Diantha mientras apuntaba en la mano del hombre su número— si no es así, te volveré a destruir en póker.

-Puede que en la escuela era malo, —comentó molesto Lysandre recordando las humillantes derrotas que había sufrido en la escuela por culpa de su amiga— pero te aseguro que ahora tengo más de algún truco bajo la manga.

-Espero que sea así o sino el juego no sería interesante —sacándole la lengua jugueteando con él, Lysandre se despidió con una sonrisa y Diantha regresó a su asiento junto a su compañera feliz, ver a su viejo amigo la puso de buen humor.

Su café seguía en el mismo lugar y notó que Malva ahora evadía contacto visual con ella. Encogiendo sus hombros decidió tomar el menú y hacer el café negro a un lado, prefería gastar un poco de dinero extra para pedir algo que le gustara en lugar de seguir sufriendo con esa asquerosidad amarga.

-¿De dónde conoces a Lysandre? —la pregunta de Malva la tomó por sorpresa, no por le contenido de la cuestión en si sino por el tono que había usado, era diferente y de alguna manera… ¿amistoso?

-Lo conocí desde que tengo memoria —respondió Diantha con una sonrisa— él, Augustine Sycamore y yo fuimos amigos desde el jardín de niños hasta el día de nuestra graduación en la secundaria. ¿De dónde lo conoces tú?

-Es mi jefe —respondió Malva secamente.

Asintiendo Diantha llamó al camarero para pedir un pastel, se convenció a si misma que merecía el postre ya que estaba logrando soportar a su compañera sin reventarle una silla en su cabeza. El camarero le trajo el postre prometido y no pudo evitar suspirar molesta al notar que incluso el merengue era _rojo_ , por Arceus, ¿qué clase de fetiche tenía el dueño de este lugar con ese bendito color?

-Diantha —dijo Malva llamando su atención— ¿en dónde creciste?

La pregunta la tomó desapercibida, así que la campeona se tomó su tiempo para tragar y preguntarse si en verdad había pasado lo que recién escuchó. Malva jamás le había interesado saber nada sobre ella así que verla así que este comportamiento era completamente terreno nuevo para la campeona.

-¿Por qué quieres saber? —preguntó con desconfianza.

-Solo intento ser más amistosa contigo, ¿acaso no era ese el punto de salir juntas hoy?

Una vez más se encontró sin saber qué decir, miró a Malva a través de sus lentes oscuros y pudo ver algo raro en su mirada. No sabía qué era ¿sería era algo bueno o algo malo? Definitivamente había algo ahí y Diantha pensó que jamás lograría formar una amistad con su compañera si no actuaba amable por su parte.

-Crecí en las afueras de Lumiose, Agustine era mi vecino —recordó nostálgicamente la campeona—. Hoy en día si vas a ese lugar ya es parte de la ciudad y no parece un suburbio, pero unos años atrás no había tantas casas o edificios como ahora.

Malva asintió lentamente y dejó su taza vacía en la barra. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento sin saber qué decir hasta que Diantha preguntó:

-¿Tú en donde creciste?

-En la cuarta isla del archipiélago Sevii al sur de Kanto… —comentó reservadamente Malva, era obvio que ella también se sentía igual de incómoda al compartir información personal—. Un lugar callado, solo mar y palmeras supongo.

Ambas ya habían terminado con sus meriendas y continuaron sentadas en silencio dejando que la tensión creciera entre las dos. No podía creerlo pero Diantha tenía que admitir que se sentía más cómoda con Malva cuando actuaba como un vil Seviper, pero ahora que estaba intentando ser amable con ella, le incomodaba muchísimo. El quien cortó la tensión entre las dos fue el mesero quien les preguntó si traía la cuenta. Cuando Diantha sacó su bolso para pagar la cuenta, sintió una mano encima de la suya y se asustó de ver que era de la miembro de la Elite four diciendo:

-Va a mi cuenta, gracias.

_Huh_ -pensó sorprendida Diantha- _eso fue amable._

El mesero se inclinó ligeramente antes de retirarse para atender a otros clientes y apuntó el nombre de su compañera en una hoja. Ambas se quedaron sentadas todavía dejando que el ambiente llenara el silencio de su conversación. Habían personas que se reían, el ruido de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos, páginas de libros siendo pasadas, conversaciones por celulares y Holo Casters, tacones de zapatos altos chocando contra el suelo rojo del restaurante… todo ruido imaginable excepto el de sus propias voces.

-Es algo temprano para almorzar —comentó finalmente Malva asustando ligeramente a la campeona— ¿quieres hacer algo en específico?

La campeona encogió sus hombros porque para ser franca, no tenía idea de qué hacer con ella. No era como Siebold que podía sugerirle ir a algún albergue a compartir comida o como Dransa quien la podría acompañar a explorar los mercados artesanales de Kalos o Wikstrom que era feliz yendo a alguna feria medieval para presumir su armadura. Malva era tan misteriosa para la campeona y no estaba muy segura cómo afrontar a esa enigmática mujer.

-¿Me acompañarías a comprar un libro? —preguntó con un tono casi tímido, ¿Malva tenía la capacidad de sentir timidez? Diantha obviamente asintió ya que no tenía de otra.

Kalos era una región que tenía una cultura muy rica llena de literatura y folklore, así que no era de sorprender que estuviese lleno cada ciudad con varias librerías, la mayoría locales. Diantha lo prefería así, pensaba que esos pequeños negocios familiares le traían un toque de identidad a su amada región y siempre evitaba comprar en grandes compañías editoriales por esas razones. Malva parecía tener un pensamiento parecido ya que le comentó que prefería ir a una librería local antes de un emporio multinacional de libros. Después de todo, concluyó la campeona con un poco más de esperanza, existía la posibilidad que tuvieran _algo_ en común.

Entraron en un local acogedor y después de recibir cálidas sonrisas de bienvenida, ambas entrenadoras se retiraron para buscar el producto prometido entre las grandes estanterías repletas de libros. Diantha empezó a revisar cualquier libro que tuviera en frente, según ella para ayudar a Malva, pero recordó que no tenía idea de qué buscaba y se sintió torpe.

-¿Qué libro buscas? —preguntó Diantha tratando de corregirse ante su propio error.

-" _Héros et Merveilles du Moyen Âge_ " —la respuesta de la miembro pareció sorprender enormemente a la campeona, notando su expresión, la Maestra de Pokemons tipo Fuego le preguntó— ¿por qué esa cara?

-L-lo siento, es solo que no sabía que te gustaba la historia —respondió honestamente la campeona (pensó que Malva sería de la gente que leería libros de brujería y conjuros). Un poco sonrojada, buscó esconderse atrás de una de las libreras ocultándose entre las filas de los libros, debió haber hecho un gesto muy descarado para que su compañera lo notara y sintió mucha vergüenza.

-¿Y a ti te gusta la historia? —preguntó Malva quitando uno de los libros que las separaba, por esa pequeña apertura pudo ver a su compañera observándola curiosamente con sus lentes oscuros todavía puestos. Tenían suficiente color para ocultar el color de sus ojos pero no sus expresiones.

-Sí… aunque estoy más interesada en el folklore para serte sincera…

-Supongo que el folklore es también parte de nuestra historia —comentó Malva volviendo a poner el libro en su lugar tapando la única apertura que había entre las dos— es solo que los libros de historia suelen ser baratos, grandes y gordos con letra pequeña, son muy buenos para leer mientras que uno espera.

-Dímelo a mi —agregó con una pequeña risa la campeona asomándose por la esquina de la librera sonriendo encontrando a Malva en el otro pasillo entre estanterías— cuando viajo por horas en el avión por alguna película, leo libros de historia también.

-¿Quién es tu historiador favorito? —preguntó Malva abrazando el libro que encontró en su pecho.

-Jacques Le Goff—respondió Diantha.

Malva la observó boquiabierta y para agregar una gota más de drama en su comportamiento físico se quitó sus anteojos revelando sus ojos de color anaranjado. Antes de que Diantha le pudiera preguntar a qué se debía esa reacción, Malva le enseñó el libro que ocultaba en su pecho y notó que era uno del mismo autor que había mencionado. Diantha señaló el libro con su boca abierta también totalmente sorprendida, ambas se vieron mutuamente y se empezaron a reír; después de que las mandaron a callar los demás clientes, ambas salieron del pequeño local ya con el libro de Malva comprado mientras conversaban sobre historia.

Las dos tenían una extraña fascinación por la Edad Media aunque también discutieron mucho sobre la Edad Moderna y Contemporánea. Malva prefería mucho más la Contemporánea por los múltiples avances que hubo en la historia, Diantha también disfrutaba leer sobre esa edad debido a los interesantes eventos que se habían desarrollado. Desde grandes luchas por la libertad hasta las grandes revoluciones industriales. Su conversación pasó de hablar sobre historia a hablar sobre cuáles películas habían logrado captar mejor la edad contemporánea. Toda la incomodidad que había sentido horas atrás se había desvanecido gracias a la mera coincidencia de tener gustos parecidos en literatura y películas.

-No sé si ese musical fue tan bueno llevarlo a película —comentó Malva— creo que me gustaba más la obra musical del teatro.

-Yo prefiero el libro para serte sincera —respondió Diantha— pero admito que fue divertido actuar en una película sobre eso considerando mi amor por esa obra.

-Es cierto que tú interpretaste a Fantine —dijo Malva chasqueando sus dedos recordando la película— ¿no fue con esa película que fuiste nominada para un premio?

-Nominada y premiada, disculpe usted —presumió Diantha fingiendo un tono presumido levantando su mano, sacándole una risa a Malva— aunque en más de alguna ocasión discutí con el director para agregar más detalles en la película.

-¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó curiosa Malva.

-Uno de los casos fue en el vestuario de Fantine, no querían incluir el accesorio floreado en su pelo en la escena cuando Valjean la encuentra —comentó Diantha.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Pero si el autor detalló en la obra el vestuario! ¿Tan difícil era seguir las instrucciones?

-¡Lo sé! —gritó Diantha riéndose, recordando el estrés que había sufrido en esa filmación— llegué al punto de hacerme yo misma el accesorio ya que el que diseñó los trajes no lo consideraba tan importante.

-Wow, ahora me dirás que quería vestir a Javert como bombero en lugar de policía —dijo sarcásticamente Malva sacándole otra risa a su compañera.

El Holo Caster de Malva comenzó a resonar así que la miembro buscó unos audífonos en su bolso para conectarlo a su aparato. Diantha tenía en sus manos el libro que había comprado su compañera así que leyó la tapa para matar un poco de tiempo, se miraba interesante y pensó que necesitaba comprarse el libro cuando tuviera oportunidad. ¿O acaso ya tendría la suficiente confianza para pedírselo prestado a Malva una vez que terminara? Dejó esa idea atrás pensando que era demasiado pronto para eso y notó que cuando su compañera terminó su llamada, se miraba algo desanimada.

-¿Todo bien? —preguntó Diantha tímidamente, no quería invadir su privacidad.

-Sí, es solo que los del trabajo ya me andan molestando con más cosas —comentó Malva intentando quitarle importancia a su problema.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer en le trabajo aparte de reportar las noticias? —preguntó Diantha regresándole le libro.

-Investigaciones, muchas investigaciones —respondió agotada guardando el libro en su bolso.

-¿No había una sección exclusiva que haga las investigaciones por ti?

-Sí, pero también tengo que contribuir en algo… es parte de ser periodista.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, los cálidos rayos bañaron al Prism Tower como una delicada acuarela descansando sobre un lienzo bien atendido por un artista. El cielo se encontraba despejado y los colores rosados y naranja se hicieron presentes dándole un toque mágico al ambiente. Las nubes se unieron a la escena y Diantha solamente sonrió junto a su compañera mientras se apoyaban en una baranda frente una laguna que daba al Prism Tower. La campeona no podía creer que estuviera terminando este día con la compañía de Malva, no esperaba sentirse tan calmada a su lado después de su inicio tan turbulento en el café con el fetiche rojo. La miró de nuevo para encontrarla todavía preocupada, ¿qué clase de llamada le habrán hecho para que estuviera así ahora?

-¿Te puedo ayudar con algo del trabajo? —preguntó Diantha preocupada, ¿acaso ahora era capaz de sentirse preocupada por alguien como Malva?

-No pero sí podrías acompañarme mañana al salón —respondió la miembro con una sonrisa— necesito retocarme el cabello porque ya se me ven las raíces.

-Claro me encantaría, —la sonrisa de Diantha era legítima— yo también necesito cortármelo, ya tengo las puntas muy abiertas.

-Sí —Malva dio una sonrisa pícara— hasta aquí te puedo ver la flor…

-Y yo que pensé que finalmente estabas siendo más agradable —respondió la campeona con una risa dándole un empujoncito amistoso, aunque la entrenadora reaccionó extraña con el pequeño contacto físico.

Al despedirse, Diantha no recibió los típicos besos que solía dar a quien sea que se despidiera en Kalos. Malva pareció querer evadir dicho contacto y se limitó a moverle la mano con una sonrisa, quién lo diría, la mujer también podía sonreír cuando quería. Tenía una linda sonrisa.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto en los dormitorios de la Liga Pokemón, Diantha sacó su celular y se dio cuenta que Augustine le había mandado un par de mensajes. La mayoría eran fotos divertidas de Pokemons y era obvio que buscaba animarla. Con una sonrisa, la campeona sintió mucha gratitud por tener una amistad tan sólida con el profesor y antes de irse a cambiar escribió:

* * *

_Diantha: Me fue mejor de lo esperado, ¡quién diría! Malva es más amable de lo que esperaba… te cuento todo mañana en la noche :) me topé con Lysandre y creo que quiere que nos juntemos._

* * *

Se retiró al baño para cambiarse y dejó su gran abrigo y sombrero atrás, ya no necesitaba ocultarse en su propio dormitorio. Se quitó el maquillaje y luego de lavarse la cara y los dientes, lanzó sus tacones maldecidos al suelo y la campeona se sentó en su cama para prender la televisión y ver el noticiero. Al poco tiempo recibió una respuesta de su amigo y ambos chatearon hasta que finalmente se empezó a quedarse dormida en la cama con una sonrisa, finalmente estaba logrando cumplir con la promesa de Cynthia. Justo antes que terminara durmiéndose, Diantha rápidamente le escribió a su amiga de Sinnoh para exigirle una video llamada un día de estos, tenía que saber si ella había cumplido su parte también.


	3. Una Sincronía Mortal

Al día siguiente, cuando ambas fueron al salón, Diantha descubrió dos cosas interesantes sobre Malva: primero que su color natural de pelo no era rosado y segundo que era hermana de la ex-miembro de la Elite Four de Kanto Loreli. La campeona admitió tener una ligera sospecha al respecto cuando le había contado que venía de la cuarta isla del archipiélago Sevii, era un lugar tan pequeño que tenía pocos habitantes; además, se parecían mucho.

Después de pasar toda la mañana en el salón, ambas fueron a almorzar y Diantha estaba sorprendida de descubrir que tenían gustos parecidos. No solo le gustaba la historia, como a ella, sino también disfrutaba ver cortos extranjeros, le gustaba la música instrumental y de alguna forma también sufría la misma presión de siempre verse hermosa y ocultar su identidad para que la dejaran en paz.

Se encontraban en una mesa escondida en el rincón más oscuro del restaurante, ambas vestidas con abrigos y pañuelos para ocultar sus cabezas. Tenían sombreros pero usar eso en interiores sería de mala educación así que habían dejado dichos accesorios descansando en la silla. El abrigo de Diantha era gris mientras que el de Malva tenía un tono café claro que no frecuentaba mucho; debería usarlo más, pensó la campeona, ya que ese color resaltaba mucho con su tono de pelo.

-¿A ti nunca te ha pasado que tienes miedo de usar el mismo abrigo para ocultarte? —preguntó Malva.

-Sí, todo el tiempo —respondió Diantha— sientes que si usas el mismo, los reporteros empezarán a reconocerte.

-Deberías de dejar de usar los colores blanco, negro y gris —comentó Malva mientras empezaba a cortar su _quiche_ de tomates secos— siempre te miro con esos abrigos cuando intentas "esconder tu identidad".

-¿Y qué colores supones que use? —preguntó Diantha un poco frustrada— tampoco quiero gastarme una fortuna en ropa.

Malva respondió con una sonrisa pícara y prometió darle una respuesta después de almorzar. Diantha la miró extrañada levantando una ceja, en lugar de cuestionarla simplemente continuó disfrutando su _tartiflette_ , tenía que felicitar a Siebold cuando lo volviera a ver ya que se encontraban disfrutando su excelente comida en su restaurante. Esta vez se dividieron las cuentas y al salir del local _Le Yeah_ , Malva le dijo a su compañera que la acompañara a su cuarto de hotel para enseñarle algo.

Llegaron al Hotel Richissime en taxi y la campeona insistió en pagarle al taxista ya que le debía una por el postre que la había invitado en el bar con fetiche rojo. Subieron juntas al elevador y en alguna ocasión intercambiaron miradas preocupadas a través de sus anteojos oscuros al notar que habían dos o tres reporteros en el elevador también. Cuando el elevador llegó al piso que querían, ambas salieron casi corriendo para evitarlos y entraron a la habitación de Malva.

Diantha se quitó los lentes oscuros sorprendida, se encontraban en el suite imperial del hotel Richssime y era tan grande que le resultó casi ridículo. Mientras se quitaba el abrigo, Malva sonrió al notar su mirada estupefacta, incluso para ella le parecía demasiado los lujos del cuarto. Había una enorme cama frente a una ventana que daba vista al Prism Tower, una pequeña sala con sillones de cuero y una mesa en el centro y un escritorio más grande con una silla de cuero que dejaba claro el lujo que tenía en aquel momento.

-Una noche aquí te debe de costar tres sueldos mensuales —comentó Diantha quitándose su sombrero y abrigo, llevaba puesto un simple pantalón negro con una blusa blanca.

-Me lo paga la compañía del noticiero —respondió Malva revelando su guardarropa el cual consistía en un simple pantalón kaki y una blusa roja— creo que lo hacen porque saben que me explotan e intentan hacerme sentir mejor malcriándome.

-¿Podría ser malcriada también por tu compañía? —preguntó Diantha riéndose.

-Créeme, no vale la pena —Malva se retiró al walking closet del cuarto y reveló su guardarropa…

_Ugh_ —pensó molesta Diantha— _¿por qué ella también tiene que tener tanto rojo?_

-¿Te recuerdas lo que te comenté de los abrigos en el restaurante? —preguntó Malva recibiendo una respuesta positiva de la campeona— bueno, tengo este abrigo pero no me gusta. Creo que te servirá más a ti.

La campeona observó el abrigo y tenía que admitir que era uno de los más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Tenía un color turquesa vivo que no lo hacía demasiado llamativo pero definitivamente la dejaba bien presentada a cualquier lugar que fuera con él. Sus solapas eran marcadas pero al mismo tiempo sutiles y los cuatro botones negros hacían un juego perfecto con los bolsillos turquesas.

-No puedo quedarme con esto —dijo la campeona algo estremecida— se nota que gastaste una fortuna en él.

-En realidad fue un regalo de un _viejo verde_ que trabaja conmigo —respondió Malva mientras se paraba atrás de ella y la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo— usar esto solo le daría más razones para que me regalara más cosas así que quiero evitar desperdiciarlo, además, te queda muy bien ese color. Va con tus ojos.

Tenía razón, se miró al espejo y notó que el color cristalino de sus ojos resaltaba mucho con ese abrigo. Al estar siempre arreglada habían pocas veces que en verdad se sentía bonita y no simplemente presentable, pero en ese momento se sentía linda. Malva sacudía su espalda mencionando que se había acumulado un poco de polvo atrás pero le pareció extraño que habían momentos que paraba para dejar sus manos en los costados de su espalda. Le pareció raro, pero nada molesto ya que no estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Seguramente estaba midiendo su espalda para ver si era del mismo tamaño de la prenda.

-¿Estás segura que quieres dejarme este abrigo?

-Insisto, de todas formas si se queda conmigo solamente acumularía polvo en el closet —Malva movió su dedo como si le estuviera pidiendo que se acercara y al hacerlo le susurró— para serte franca, tenía planeado dejar el abrigo aquí y decir que "se me olvidó por _accidente_ ".

Diantha se rió y decidió aceptar el regalo. Le gustaba mucho la prenda e imaginársela en el closet sin dueño el rompía el corazón, no le gustaba desperdiciar y no quería que esto se volviera en un desperdicio.

* * *

Volverse a juntar con Lysandre y Augustine al mismo tiempo solamente le trajo mucha más alegría a la vida de Diantha. Verlos a los dos en el mismo lugar la llevó de regreso a esos días de la escuela en donde se sentaban juntos a la hora de almorzar mientras que Lysandre intentaba convencer a Augustine que lo ayudara a pasar alguna prueba.

Esa noche se encontraban los tres en el mismo restaurante del fetiche rojo cenando y la campeona tenía que admitir que el lugar servía comida muy deliciosa. Aunque se basara en simples sadwiches, tenía que reconocerle al cocinero que había logrado darle una velada maravillosa juntoa sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia.

-Es un lindo abrigo —comentó Augustine notando el guardarropa de su queridísima amiga— es raro verte usar algo celeste.

-Se llama turquesa, Augustine —corrigió Lysandre— y es cierto, definitivamente el que eligió ese abrigo debe de tener un gran gusto. Así que te felicito, Din.

-En realidad esto fue un regalo de Malva, una reportera que trabaja para ti —corrigió la campeona— dice que un viejo verde que trabaja con ella se lo regaló y que no quería usarlo.

-¿Y qué les parece del lugar? —preguntó Lysandre cambiando el tema quien extrañamente había adoptado un tono serio, como si estuviera ocultando su enojo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno, mis ojos ya no serán capaces de soportar el color rojo —comentó amargamente la campeona.

-¿Acaso no te gusta el color de la pasión? —Lysandre cambió repentinamente su actitud con un tono dramático empuñando su mano al cielo.

-Pienso que el dueño de este lugar debe de tener algún problema de autocontrol o un fetiche con el rojo.

-Gracias Diantha, siempre aprecio tu sinceridad cuando me das una crítica constructiva —al notar su tono molesto, la campeona temió lo peor— quise usar el color en mi restaurante pensando que llamaría más la atención y al mismo tiempo lograra hacerlo memorable…

La reacción del profesor fue reírse mientras tomaba su soda, así que terminó escupiendo parte de su bebida por la gran carcajada que dio al darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió. La cara de Diantha se tornó tan roja como las sillas, mesas, paredes, luces, servilletas, cubiertos, comida, sillones, etc. y empezó a disculparse con su amigo. Con una risa profunda y ronca, Lysandre le revolvió el cabello sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba que le hiciera eso y dijo:

-Me vengaré después de comer, cuando volvamos al departamento de Augustine y te destruya en póker.

-Ya veremos eso, pecoso.

Después de dividir las cuentas y recoger sus abrigos, los tres amigos salieron para regresar al departamento del profesor que quedaba a unas calles de su laboratorio. Augustine quitó todas las hojas de la mesa del pequeño comedor y todos se prepararon para un juego de cartas, la campeona siempre había sido excelente para los naipes ya que había crecido viendo a su mamá jugando con unas amigas desde niña.

El profesor no era tan malo como Lysandre, pero era obvio que Augustine estaba más para disfrutar el juego que otra cosa. En lugar de poner todo su esfuerzo en su próxima estrategia, buscaba temas de conversación y lanzaba dos o tres chistes malos para enojar a sus amigos y conseguir de regreso su atención. Lo divertido de sus juegos era que apostaban caramelos y antes de llegar al departamento habían comprado toda una bolsa surtida y se lo repartieron entre todos.

-¿Y cómo has estado en la vida amorosa, Augustine? —preguntó Lysandre curioso, al notar que su amigo intentó ocultar su rostro entre su baraja de cartas y la cara molesta de Diantha pensó que finalmente había pasado lo inevitable… siempre lo supo por la forma que él siempre la miró a ella...

-Digamos que alguien salió con otro alguien y terminó arruinandole el trabajo a otra persona—respondió furiosa Diantha tomando otra carta mientras sacrificaba otra, Lysandre levantó una ceja mirando a Augustine esperando una explicación.

-Empecé a salir con su manager… digamos que no nos fue muy bien y…

-Tuve que despedirla ya que no hacía su trabajo, se pasaba todo el tiempo quejándose conmigo de por qué Augustine era un tarado por romper con ella —completó Diantha furiosa.

-¡Ni siquiera nos volvimos novios! ¡Salí en dos citas con ella y ahí se quedó la cosa! —gritó furioso Augustine tomando otra carta— ¡no hables como si hubiera actuado como un patán!

-No, pero fue molesto pasar por todo ese drama —presentaron sus cartas y Diantha ganó la ronda con una escalera de color, Lysandre frunció el ceño pensando que ganaría con su par doble, la campeona tomó todos los dulces apostados y sonrió al notar que varios de sus favoritos estaban en su premio— ¿y qué hay de ti, pecoso? ¿Alguna mujer especial?

-No, todas son iguales —respondió secamente el hombre— solo quieren dinero y como sabrán, eso me enoja mucho. Ninguna era hermosa.

-Claro, pero no deja pasar la oportunidad de tener dos o tres citas nocturnas sabiendo sus intenciones —susurró Sycamore a Diantha, la campeona asintió sabiendo que su amigo profesor decía la verdad.

-Lo único que quiero es una mujer hermosa, una que pueda lidiar con mis virtudes y mis defectos —el empresario revolvía las cartas con una habilidad impresionante— quiero una mujer que sea bella por dentro y por fuera y que me ame a mi también con la misma pasión que yo la amaría. Una que me entienda, una que no me juzgue por tener mucho dinero en el banco… no quiero esas cosas superficiales, quiero algo hermoso…

Cuando Lysandre notó la cara de sus amigos, quienes se miraban sorprendidos por su repentina pasión, suspiró pensando que necesitaba cambiar el tema. Dio una sonrisa pícara y miró a su amiga diciendo:

-¿Sabes que escuché un rumor interesante sobre tus intereses?

-Cariño, —el tono de Diantha era desinteresado— hay _muchos_ rumores sobre mi.

-Sí, como ese que le habías vendido tu alma a Darkrai para obtener tu belleza —dijo Augustine recordado cuánto se habían reído él y su amiga cuando leyeron los detalles del rumor en una página web, ¡creció tanto que se volvió en una clase de culto!

-¿Te recuerdas de ese que decía que era parte de un experimento de maquillaje? —ambos se rieron dejando a un Lysandre serio y confundido a un lado— ¡parecía sacado de una película de niñas!

-En fin —dijo Lysandre interrumpiendo sus risas y carcajadas— este rumor tenía que ver con tus… _preferencias._

-¿Preferencias de qué?

-Bueno… ya sabes… —el empresario movió sus manos, todavía con las cartas en sus manos sin repartir, expresando lo incómodo que se sentía al intentar sacar el tema— sobre parejas y esa cosas...

Tanto Sycamore como Diantha intercambiaron miradas confundidos, no fue hasta unos segundos que su amigo continuó moviendo sus manos que entendieron a qué se refería. Augustine observó a su amiga curioso, ¿qué diría una vez que se le pasara la sorpresa del tema? Los tres, incluyéndola, sabían que no había tenido una relación desde la secundaria ya que una vez que se graduó enfocó toda su atención en su carrera como actriz y campeona de Kalos. Los intereses de Diantha eran un misterio para sus dos amigos, incluso ella tampoco estaba muy segura.

-No había pensado en tener una pareja desde hace mucho tiempo —respondió sinceramente la campeona— la verdad es que no sé qué decir… soy de las personas que se enamora por la personalidad y supongo que si me enamoro de lo que está adentro, podré aceptar el envase que hay afuera…

Tanto como Sycamore y Lysandre asintieron en entendimiento, repartiendo una vez más las cartas para continuar la partida. Lo que notó Diantha fue que durante el resto de la noche, el profesor no adoptó su típica actitud bromista ya que se miraba muy pensativo. ¿Qué tendría en su mente que lo estaba distrayendo tanto?

Al final de la noche, ya cuando Lysandre y Augustine se habían quedado sin dulces para apostar, decidieron regresar a sus casas y cada uno partió. Cuando la campeona empezó a pensar qué ruta debería de tomar para llegar lo más rápido posible a la Liga, el profesor le insistió que se quedara a dormir en su departamento ya que era muy tarde y no quería que se fuera a esas horas sola por ahí.

Preparó el sofá-cama y le prestó ropa a su amiga para que pudiera cambiarse, siempre tenía con él cepillos de dientes que le daban en los aviones por los múltiples viajes que había hecho a través de la región por sus estudios así que le dio uno. Cuando Diantha apareció usando uno de sus pantalones de dormir y una simple camiseta con el logo de una banda (el cual le quedaban grandes), Augustine ya había terminado de preparar la cama. Sonrió al verla con su ropa de dormir, le recordaba mucho cuando era niña y le gustaba robarle sus suéteres en la escuela.

-Gracias por todo Tin-Tin —dijo Diantha bostezando, ese era el apodo que le había puesto desde que eran pequeños, pero ya se había acostumbrado a solo usarlo cuando estaban los dos solos ya que el profesor se avergonzaba cuando lo llamaban así en público.

-Din, hay algo que te quiero preguntar —el tono de su amigo era serio, raro de él— lo que le dijiste hoy a Lysandre sobre las parejas, ¿es cierto?

-¿Por qué les mentiría? —Diantha no le dio importancia a su pregunta ya que se sentía tan cansada que simplemente no se dio cuenta de las cosas mientras empezaba a recostarse en las almohadas— tú sabes que yo no soy una persona superficial…

-Y no lo cambies por favor…

-Tal parece que Lysandre sí cambió en eso —comentó la campeona en voz baja preocupada, enterrando más su rostro en la almohada recordó los múltiples comentarios sobre la importancia de la belleza y todas esas charlatanerías que habían sufrido durante el partido.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada Tin-Tin, buenas noches.

* * *

Desde esa reunión con Lysandre, Diantha empezó a pensar mucho en lo que había dicho respecto a sus preferencias. Lo que sus dos amigos no sabían era que su amiga lo había entendido de forma diferente, la campeona lo había interpretado como si se refiriera a las apariencias de su pareja y le pareció extraña su pregunta considerando que ella jamás juzgó a nadie por cosas tan superficiales. Dejó a un lado ese pensamiento ya que su manager, una nueva por cierto, la llamó contándole que había una película que podría interesarle y después de ver parte del libreto disponible, empezó a ensayar para una audición.

Obtuvo el papel sin problemas ya que el guionista le admitió que había creado esa personaje pensando en ella. Sintiéndose halagada y tranquila, Diantha partió de la liga para trabajar en su próxima película. Durante el rodaje la campeona siempre estuvo pendiente de Tin-Tin y sus compañeros de la Elite Four y casi siempre hablaba con tres de ellos por video llamadas. Antes de su salida, Malva desaparecía de su radar cuando la campeona se iba a filmar alguna película. Pero ahora con su amistad descubierta, Malva empezó a mandarle mensajes de texto buscando comunicarse con ella.

Diantha se alegró muchísimo dándose cuenta que sorprendentemente había logrado cumplir su promesa mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. De los cuatro miembros de la Elite, Malva terminó siendo la que más le hablaba a través de mensajes de texto. No tuvieron ni una sola video llamada ya que la Maestra de tipo fuego le admitió que estaba también muy ocupada con su trabajo. La campeona se preguntó cómo actuaría Lysandre como jefe, por lo que podía ver era exigente.

Aunque el papel de Diantha fuera secundario, la actriz disfrutó mucho el rodaje ya que pudo viajar a algunas partes desoladas de la región y después de unas semanas, terminó con su parte. No aparecía en las escenas que faltaban así que tuvo permiso de volver a casa mientras mantuviera la confidencialidad como lo había prometido en su contrato. Otra razón para su regreso se debía a que se acercaba los meses de vacaciones en Kalos y cuando eres parte de la Liga Pokemón sabes que eso significa que prontamente habría una gran oleada de retadores.

En el momento que regresó a la Liga, se enteró que casi todos sus compañeros estaban preparándose en lugares distintos de la región. No le sorprendía ya que era una costumbre que cada uno se fuera por su lado a entrenar y que cuando llegaba la fecha de inicio de vacaciones, todos regresaban listos para afrontar los retos. Pero una que todavía no se había ido fue Malva, quien al verla la recibió con una sonrisa moviendo su mano, ¿por qué siempre evadía contacto físico? En un país en donde la costumbre era besar cada mejilla con un abrazo, era visto como un comportamiento extraño.

-Entrenemos juntas —propuso Malva— me gustaría saber cómo te fue en el rodaje ya que escuché que sería una película interesante.

-Preferiría que entrenáramos primero, —Diantha estaba un poco atónita por su propuesta pero dejó que la responsabilidad que tenía con su otro trabajo sustituyera el asombro de dicha oferta— cuando terminemos te puedo contar como fue.

La campeona quería empezar su entrenamiento en Goesenge Town ya que el misterioso poder de las antiguas rocas siempre le traían mucha energía a ella y a su equipo. Sin embargo, Malva pareció estremecerse al escuchar el nombre de dicho pueblo y le pareció extraño ya que había pensado ese lugar debido a lo aislado que era dándole la oportunidad de tener más privacidad. Pero si Malva se sentía así de incómoda entrenando en dicho pueblo, supuso que tampoco podría obligarla.

La Maestra de tipo fuego propuso ir a la ruta 18 ya que había una mina con Pokemons muy poderosos y entrenadores fuertes que solían entrenar ahí, perfecto para prepararse comentó la entrenadora a su compañera. Caminaron por los puentes hasta llegar a la entrada de la mina y Diantha sonrió imaginándose que sería el lugar perfecto para entrenar a su Tyrantrum y Aurorus.

Ya que no estaba cumpliendo su rol de campeona en ese momento, Diantha decidió usar ropa para la ocasión. Para los días que exploraba se equipaba con la ropa que había comprado en Laverre City. Con un bolso verde, shorts color olivo, su gorra exótica y sus botas de cordones marrón, la campeona se sentía lista para explorar cualquier calabozo o templo que se pusiera frente a ella. Empezaron a bajar con linterna en la mano y Malva, a diferencia de Diantha, no llevaba los zapatos necesarios acorde al ambiente. Con unas zapatillas bajas, la miembro de la Elite Four se tropezó en la entrada y tuvo suerte que Diantha la sujetara del brazo justo a tiempo antes de caerse.

Recuperó su equilibrio rápidamente y después de agradecerle, Diantha la ayudó a bajar dándole su mano. Estaba segura la campeona que si Drasna estuviera aquí, la mujer mayor terminaría siendo la que las ayudaría a bajar. En el momento que la Maestra de Pokemons tipo Fuego terminó de bajar, soltó rápidamente la mano de su compañera para sacudirse la ropa. Parecía enojada y Diantha solo suspiró molesta; bueno, con esa cara orgullosa ya se parecía a la Malva de antes.

Malva sacó a su Chandelure mientras que Diantha decidió entrenar a su Goodra, ambas listas para cualquier reto. Se encontraron con varios entrenadores y decidieron turnarse los retadores uno a la vez. Diantha observó el estilo de batalla de Malva, el cual en su opinión era muy agresivo y apurado. Pero era extraño ya que habían veces que su compañera no apuraba las cosas, sus Pokemons (sobre todo con su Pyroar hembra) tenían la impresión que jugueteaban con su oponente. En lugar de terminar todo con un simple movimiento o con el ataque más conveniente, usaba uno diferente que causaba daño pero no lo suficiente como para vencerlo. Como un cazador jugando con su comida… a la campeona no le pareció su estrategia pero no se sentía con la autoridad para corregirla, cada uno tenía su estilo de batalla y su compañera parecía disfrutarlas mucho. Tenía una simpática sonrisa con esos ojos relucientes ojos anaranjados.

En el turno de Diantha, Malva quiso analizar cada decisión con la esperanza de aprender su estilo de batalla. Pero la campeona mostró ser impredecible, cuando un entrenador sacaba un tipo hada ella sacaba a su tipo dragón y aun así lograba vencerlo. Era obvio que habían ocasiones que alargaba la batalla más de lo necesario pero, a diferencia de ella, no lo hacía por las mismas razones que ella. Malva reconocía que le gustaba jugar con su retador, pero su compañera parecía querer buscar experimentar con cada movimiento que comandaba. Ese anhelo de encontrar nuevas formas de batallar, nuevas estrategias y descubrir nuevos misterios, todo eso pudo ver Malva en los ojos cristalinos de Diantha. Eran vibrantes y llenos de vida, misteriosamente hermoso.

Después de cuatro horas, decidieron detenerse y descansar. Malva sacó una mandarina de su mochila y mientras la pelaba, Diantha se conformó con la manzana que había logrado empacar esa mañana antes de irse. Instintivamente revisó su teléfono ya que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero al notar que no había señal se molestó esperando que Tin-Tin no la necesitara por las próximas horas.

-¿Sabías que este lugar era una mina y que la cerraron por rumores de un monstruo viviendo aquí? —comentó Malva quien tiraba la cáscara de la fruta a un lado.

-Sabía del monstruo pero no que era una mina años atrás, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-¿Recuerdas el molesto trabajo del otro día? —preguntó Malva mientras sacaba dos envases de plástico y le pasaba uno a la campeona con una cuchara— tenía que contribuir en una investigación sobre este lugar y bueno, me tocó investigar. La próxima semana habrá un segmento del noticiero dedicado a este lugar el cual yo presentaré.

Cuando abrió el envase, Diantha le resultó extraño encontrar uno de sus pasteles favoritos del mundo: pie de manzana y canela. Algunos hubieran sido capaces de ignorarlo y decir que había sido una simple coincidencia, pero Diantha sabía que este pastel no era tan común en Kalos y que no era tan frecuentado en las pastelerías locales. Kalos tenía una cultura rica, pero habían veces que era sobre protectora y platillos como ese eran vistos como una invención mediocre del oeste. Ella muchas veces se encontraba decepcionada al no encontrar un lugar donde vendieran dicho postre y que mágicamente apareciera su compañera con el pastel que resultaba ser justo su favorito, le resultó extraño. Miró a Malva quien parecía estar muy ocupada comiendo su propio postre y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Pie de manzana? —quería hacer sonar como si fuera un postre que no le gustara, solo para ver su reacción.

Malva solamente continuó masticando su comida contemplando a su compañera, parecía confundida y la observó firmemente sin quitarle la vista. No usaba sus lentes oscuros dejando a la vista su color extraño igual a la flama que habían prendido entre las dos. Finalmente tragó y preguntó:

-¿Te gusta en fruta pero no en pastel?

Diantha se dio cuenta que su propia merienda la había delatado. Si estaba comiendo una manzana sería extraño que no le gustara la misma fruta en un pastel. Sabiendo que ya no tendría escapatoria y pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba siendo paranoica; la campeona empezó a comer el postre para disfrutar cada bocado. En verdad amaba el pie de manzana.

El descanso no terminó con el fin de su merienda, ambas mujeres continuaron hablando y Diantha decidió contarle a Malva su experiencia con su última película. Se concentró más en evadir el tema de lo que se trataba el film y la reportera lo entendió. Sabía que los actores estaban obligados a mantener en secreto la trama hasta el estreno y lo respetaba. Al terminar apagaron la fogata y continuaron con su expedición, pero su camino se vio interrumpido cuando dos entrenadores le exigieron a las dos mujeres una batalla doble.

Malva mentiría si no admitiera el instantáneo estrés que sintió ante la propuesta, no estaba segura si estaba lista para compartir una batalla con la campeona ya que eso involucraba, en algún nivel, un cierto tipo de confianza. Pero antes de que pudiera rechazar la propuesta, Diantha aceptó su reto empuñando su mano. Podía ver con la poca luz de su linterna la determinación en la mirada de la campeona y una sonrisa confiada que por un momento sorprendieron a la miembro de la Elite Four. ¿Diantha confiaba tanto en ella como para luchar juntas?

-¡Qué así sea! —gritó el hombre explorador— ¡vamos Nidoking!

-¡Yo te elijo, Nidoqueen! —gritó su compañera.

Malva decidió luchar con su Pyroar ya que era su Pokemón de más confianza, supuso que Diantha habrá buscado la misma comodidad ya que eligió luchar con su Gardevoir. Malva dirigió su mirada a la campeona, preocupada de no saber cómo llevar la batalla ya que el ritmo de su compañera podía ser impredecible. Pero Diantha simplemente le sonrió, una sonrisa que logró cautivar su tranquilidad llenándola de determinación también.

-¡Usa Noble Roar! —gritó Malva, no quería saltar a la acción sin antes ver qué haría su compañera.

-¡Gardevoir! ¡Usa Captivate! —gritó Diantha apuntando a Nidoking.

Cuando el rugido del Pyroar hembra y el ataque amoroso alcanzaron a Nidoking, el entrenador se miró frustrado ya que sería inútil usar Earthpower contra ellas. Pero la exploradora aprovechó la oportunidad de que las dos ataques fueran dirigidas a Nidoking ya que le ordenó a su Nidoqueen de usar Superpower contra Pyroar. Antes de que Malva pudiera comandarle algo a su Pokemón, la campeona se adelantó gritando:

-¡Defiéndela usando Moonblast!

Toda la energía celestial acumulada fue disparada directo al Pokemón tipo veneno, pero Nidoqueen fue rápida y logró evadirlo. Malva se encontró atónita en ese momento, nunca había luchado en equipo y ver cómo alguien más la defendía fue extraño… se sintió… bien… Pero ese instante de satisfacción fue interrumpido cuando Nidoking intentó atacar a Gardevoir con un ataque tipo veneno, por lo que pudo ver Malva quería envenenarla… no lo podía permitir.

-¡Pyroar usa Hyper Voice! —gritó la mujer.

Con un fuerte rugido, la leona logró lastimar y al mismo tiempo detener al Nidoking intentando lastimar al Pokemón de su compañera. Diantha sonrió y Malva, sin pensarlo, sonrió también. Mientras el Pokemón volaba, la Maestra de Pokemons tipo fuego pensó que sería el momento perfecto para que Gardevoir usara Psychic y para su sorpresa, Diantha gritó al segundo que ese pensamiento llegó a su mente:

-¡Usa Pyschic!

La fuerza física fue suficiente como para vencer a ese Pokemón, dejando claro el poder que tenía la campeona. Rápidamente la concentración de Diantha volvió a Nidoqueen ya que gritó que usara Shadowball contra su contrincante tipo veneno. Al momento de lanzarlo, Malva notó que parecía ir un poco desviado, como si quisiera guiar al Pokemón contrincante a cierta dirección. Cuando eres un entrenador experimentado, puedes ver los movimientos de tu oponente como los de las piezas de un juego de ajedrez. Memorizas la distancia que recorren con cada salto, el poder de cada ataque, la velocidad de cada movimiento y también predices los lugares de aterrizaje. El punto donde aterrizaría Nidoqueen era obvio para Malva y miró a su compañera para encontrarla observándola directamente, como si le estuviera indicando que le había abierto el paso para atacar. Sus ojos cristalinos vieron los suyos anaranjados, sintió su respiración al mismo ritmo que ella, había una conexión evidente. Entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Flamethrower! —gritó con toda sus fuerzas Malva.

El grito determinado de su entrenadora se vio transmitido en su ataque ya que la poderosa flama golpeó brutalmente a Nidoqueen terminando la batalla. Malva se encontraba sudando en aquel momento, jadeaba con mucha fuerza ya que nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa y al mismo tiempo conectada con alguien más. Había peleado en batallas dobles antes, pero nunca como la que acababa de vivir. Miró a Diantha para encontrarla igual, jadeando con mucha fuerza como si sus corazones estuvieran conectados en sincronía.

Ambos retadores quedaron con la boca abierta, no reconocían a las mujeres debido a la falta de luz en la cueva pero definitivamente habían perdido brutalmente frente a ellas. Pagaron su derrota y se retiraron, dejando a las dos mujeres atrás. Malva puso una mano en su pecho, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía su corazón palpitar así de fuerte y no estaba segura cómo manejar esa velocidad en su cuerpo. Una mano de Diantha en su hombro solamente la asustó más y volteó a verla para encontrarla preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? —preguntó la campeona— sé que esa batalla fue intensa, pero si no te sientes bien podemos regresar.

Malva simplemente asintió, se sentía aterrada ya que nunca antes había sentido esa misteriosa emoción. ¿Qué era eso que no dejaba que su corazón tomara un ritmo normal? ¿Por qué sintió tanta emoción por una batalla tan insignificante como esa? ¿Por qué se dejó guiar por Diantha, quien la sujetó fuerte de sus dos brazos, como si estuviera vulnerable? Podía caminar sola y al intentar hacerlo, cayó al suelo para ser rescatada por el Gardevoir de su compañera quien la detuvo justo antes de que tuviera contacto con las piedras de la horrenda cueva.

Al salir de la mina cerrada el viento la azotó como una ola de mar, fuerte pero refrescante. Con una respiración profunda, Malva le dio la bienvenida al aire fresco sintiendo que su corazón volvió a tomar un ritmo normal lentamente. Diantha la sentó lentamente en el suelo y después le entregó su botella de agua para quedarse sentadas por un momento hasta que la respiración de Malva se tranquilizara.

-Muchas veces me han dicho que es peligroso tener batallas Pokemón en una cueva —comentó Diantha— algunos expertos mencionan que uno de los peligros es la falta de oxígeno y la claustrofobia, creo que a la próxima entrenaremos en un lugar abierto.

-Por favor…

* * *

Esa tarde cuando regresaron a la liga, se unieron con los demás miembros para merendar. Queda demás decir que los demás estaban atónitos al ver el cambio de actitud de Malva y sintieron orgullo por su campeona ya que parecía haber logrado incorporar a Malva en el círculo interno de sus amistades. Aunque la miembro de la Elite Four se viera cansada en un principio, después de comer un poco de pastel y una taza de té se sintió renovada y lo demostró participando en las conversaciones.

Después de que Siebold se retirara del comedor para traer servilletas, Diantha decidió preguntarles a Wikstrom y Drasna sobre sus actividades del día. La Maestra de Pokemons tipo dragón les relató su intenso viaje por cuevas entrenando con otros dragones para mantenerse en forma y Wikstrom confesó que ese día había tenido otra clase de práctica.

-¿Cuál? —preguntó curiosa Diantha.

-Verás, mi esposa nos inscribió a algo juntos y esa actividad nos exigía practicar… —en se momento el hombre se levantó y esperó al lado de la puerta hasta que apareció Siebold con unas servilletas en la mano para tomarlo de sus dos brazos y al mismo tiempo interponer su pie para que se tropezara, casi cayendo pero siendo sujetado por Wikstrom— ¡el arte del baile!

Así, sin previo aviso, Wikstrom tomó como víctima a Siebold quien le exigía a gritos que lo soltara. Pero el Maestro de tipo Metal lo ignoró mientras tarareaba una melodía al mismo tiempo que "bailaba" con Siebold, todas se rieron por lo adorable y divertido que se mriaban los dos bailando. Queriendo unirse a la diversión, Drasna se levantó de su asiento y se presentó ante Wikstrom quien empujó a su compañero para presentarse ante la mujer mayor e invitarla a bailar. No se lo estaban tomando en serio la danza y sus movimientos lo decían todo, con pasos exagerados pero sorprendentemente en sincronía.

Cuando Siebold creyó estar finalmente libre de su compañero bailarín, Diantha apareció para tomarlo de ambas manos y obligarlo a bailar con ella también. Solo porque no quería quedar mal con su amiga (porque si fuera Wikstrom otra vez, lo patearía) decidió seguirle el juego y, aunque le diera pena admitirlo, estaba disfrutando las payasadas y el baile. Malva se levantó y se quedó en la esquina del cuarto, disfrutando con una callada sonrisa la escena de sus cuatro compañeros bailando entre ellos ya que se miraban ridículos de la mejor manera posible.

En le momento que llegó el momento de cambiar de pareja, Drasna terminó con Diantha y ambas continuaron con el vals descabellado sacándole risas a sus compañeros. Pero esta vez, antes de que Wikstrom lo volviera atrapar, Siebold decidió esconderse atrás de Malva quien fue apuntada como la próxima víctima del Maestro de Pokemons tipo metal.

Antes que pudiera escapar, Wikstrom ya la tenía atrapada y después de darle una vuelta la dejó caer entre sus brazos casi tocando el suelo. Todavía en el aire, Malva se aferró más a los hombros de Wikstorm con el miedo de caerse, con un ágil movimiento la levantó y continuaron con la danza.

-¡Eres una buena bailarina! —comentó Wikstrom— mucho mejor que Siebold definitivamente.

-Espero que te rompas una pierna —respondió su compañero furioso— y no lo digo en el contexto del teatro, tarado bailarín.

Malva se empezó a reír ya que jamás había visto tan molesto a Siebold, por la forma que fruncía el ceño tenía las apariencias de un niño enojado y le resultó tierno. La actitud de Wikstrom también le resultaba muy divertida, antes lo encontraba molesto pero ahora entendía que era un gran payaso con un enorme corazón. Con un tono grave tarareaba la canción intentando, según él, imitar la voz de un cantante de ópera y fallando horriblemente. Perdida entre su propia risa, Malva no se dio cuenta cuando llegó el momento de cambiar de pareja y después de dar una vuelta completa sobre sus tacones, terminó parada frente a Diantha que, sin pensarlo, la tomó de ambas manos para bailar con su nueva compañera de entrenamiento.

-Esto es una mala idea, n-no podemos bailar —dijo asustada Malva dando un paso atrás soltando sus manos, Drasna ya se encontraba cantando y bailando con Wikstorm mientras que Siebold intentaba crear un ritmo chocando su cuchara con una taza.

-¿Por qué no? Solo necesitas seguirme el paso e intentar no pisarme los pies —contestó Diantha sonriendo e ignorando la timidez de su compañera, volviendo a tomar su cintura y su mano para continuar danzando, quería pasar un buen rato con todos y no quería excluirla.

Malva empezó a tartamudear, la campeona supuso que estaría intentando hacer cualquier excusa para no bailar pero estaba determinada en ayudarla a superar su timidez. Al principio no podía seguir sus pasos y parecía estar sufriendo en lugar de disfrutarlo. Pensó que su falta de sincronización se daría por la ausencia de música (Wikstrom y Drasna gritando con Siebold rompiendo una taza no contaba) así que decidió solucionar el problema ella misma.

Con un tono armónico, la campeona empezó a tararear una hermosa melodía entre sus labios logrando atrapar a Malva con su inesperada pero bella voz. No tenía idea que Diantha supiera cantar y no es que fuera una experta, pero su voz alcanzando cada nota dejaba claro que sabía como hacerlo. La campeona había interpretado varios roles en su carrera que la obligaban a saber como cantar y aunque su voz estuviera un poco oxidada, logró alcanzar una armonía aceptable.

Tenía una voz simple con tono bajo, uno que Malva guardó en su memoria y sintió esa misma conexión peligrosa de esa tarde en la cueva que la había dejado tan vulnerable. La conexión entre las dos bailarinas se hizo evidente cuando sus pasos finalmente se sincronizaron y ambas sonrieron disfrutando la sesión de baile improvisada que inició Wikstrom. Pero ahora sus pulmones no se quedaron sin aire, en ese momento le dio la bienvenida a esa conexión con sus brazos abiertos sin miedo ya que lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

Aunque de vez en cuando Malva terminara pisándole el pie, Diantha continuó bailando hasta que llegó el momento de cambiar de pareja una vez más. La campeona estaba lista para soltar la mano de Malva e ir con Wikstrom ya que era su turno, pero al parecer, ella no lo estaba. Por un pequeño instante, Diantha sintió que alguien la jalaba de regreso y al darse la vuelta, pudo ver a la reportera soltando su mano tímidamente, ¿acaso quería seguir bailando con ella? Su pregunta fue fácilmente olvidada cuando Wikstrom intentó levantarla al aire para intentar un paso que había estado practicando con su esposa. Pero algo que había olvidado el miembro de la Elite Four fue la altura del techo del cuarto ya que la cabeza de la campeona terminó chocándose con una porción del techo que no era tan alto como el resto.

Y así terminó la sesión de baile: mientras que Drasna y Malva le revisaban la cabeza a Diantha, Wikstrom estaba a su lado suplicándole que lo disculpara mientras que Siebold corría para buscar una bolsa con hielo. Pero la campeona no se enojó con su amigo, con un chichón en su cabeza le sonrió asegurándole que sabía que todo había sido un accidente. Malva no compartió su calmada actitud ya que terminó regañando a su compañero por sus acciones descuidadas. Tanto Drasna como Diantha no quisieron intervenir, era obvio que si lo hacían ellas terminarían siendo regañadas también. Pero la campeona sonrió al darse cuenta lo preocupada que estaba Malva por ella, ¿acaso ya tendría el derecho de referirse a ella como su amiga y no solo como su compañera? Algo adentro de ella le decía que sí.


	4. Confesiones Bajo la Nieve & Una Hermosa Generosidad

Los retadores llegaron a la Liga Pokemon de Kalos como una legión de caballeros y mercenarios, todos con la esperanza de llegar a vencer la reina de Kalos para reclamar su corona. De todos los valientes guerreros, ninguno logró su objetivo. La Elite Four armaba un fuerte poderoso que logró detener a muchos en su trayectoria y los pocos que lo lograron, fueron brutalmente vencidos por la reina de Kalos. Diantha era una entrenadora poderosa y no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir su corona así de fácil.

Los miembros de la Elite Four se esforzaron por defender a su campeona y Diantha admitía estar orgullosos de ellos. Sentía que con cada año que pasaba, su fuerza y fortaleza crecía y después de unos días de duro trabajo, decidió revisar las estadísticas de sus batallas. Había un sistema automatizado que realizaba cuentas estadísticas sobre las batallas de cada uno; cuanto se tardaban por batalla, cantidad de ataques dirigidos al retador, victorias, derrotas, etc.

Diantha no era muy fanática de revisar esos análisis, pero ese año sintió curiosidad ya que estaba convencida que su Elite Four había mejorado miles y necesitaba una prueba que lo dejara claro. Acomodó la bolsa de hielo en su cabeza y abrió los archivos que el sistema le enviaba a su laptop para así tranquilizar su curiosidad que la comía como un Snorlax hambriento.

Revisó su rendimiento y notó que el cambio más notable venía de la Maestra de Pokemons tipo Fuego. En años anteriores, Malva era quien registraba la mayor cantidad de derrotas a comparación de sus cuatro compañeros. Sin embargo, una barra que sobresalía de las demás mostró lo contrario y dictaba que esta primera semana del año había sido Malva quien había vencido más retadores.

Diantha conocía a Malva y sabía que ese mejoramiento no estaba relacionado con su habilidad, pues estaba segura que su nueva amiga siempre había sido una entrenadora muy fuerte. Sonaría ridículo para muchos, pero la campeona admitió que en verdad creía que este nuevo rendimiento de la reportera estaría relacionado con su nueva amistad descubierta. Sentía como si la estuviera defendiendo de potenciales riesgos que podrían arrebatarle su título y tanto ella como el resto de la Elite Four tratarían de evitarlo venciéndolos lo antes posible. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sintió mucha gratitud hacia Malva, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había formado una amistad tan fuerte con otra mujer cerca de su edad.

Esa misma noche, justo cuando ya preparaba su cama para dormir, recibió un mensaje de su querida amiga Cynthia Shirona, campeona de Sinnoh, preguntándole si podían hacer una video llamada en ese momento para hablar. Acomodando su laptop en su cama, Diantha prendió la cámara para encontrarse con su queridísima amiga de Sinnoh al otro lado de la pantalla.

Al principio pensó que su conversación sería una corta ya que no deseaba quedarse despierta hasta muy tarde, pero todas sabemos que si se habla con una verdadera amiga, esa conversación duraría más de una hora. Después de risas y carcajadas, Diantha decidió hacer algo antes de despedirse de su amiga diciendo:

-Cynthia, en verdad gracias.

-¿A qué se debe el agradecimiento?

-De alguna forma siento que me llevaste a formar una nueva amistad entre mis compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Con Malva? —preguntó sorprendida Cynthia— ¿en verdad es tan fuerte tu amistad con ella para que me lo estés agradeciendo?

-Es extraño, siento que de alguna forma conectamos —respondió Diantha— ella tiene gustos parecidos a los míos, ¿recuerdas esas series que te obligué a ver que no muy te gustaron? Pues resulta que Malva les encanta y ahora miramos varias series juntas.

-¡N-no me asusta esa tu serie sádica de lunáticos matando gente con cuadernos! —gritó Cynthia furiosa mientras que Diantha se reía— ¡es solo que prefiero pasar mi tiempo viendo otras cosas menos malvadas y retorcidas! Aunque estoy impresionada, hace unos meses odiabas a Malva y ahora hablas de ella como si fuera tu mejor amiga.

-Lo sé, fue un cambio de 180 grados —comentó Diantha que entre más pensaba en el cambio, más le impresionaba— ¿es posible ser amiga de alguien quien pensabas odiar en tan poco tiempo?

-Bueno… ¿del odio al amor solo hay un paso?

-Supongo que sí —respondió Diantha pensando en su nueva amistad con la Miembro de la Elite Four y el cambio repentino.

Las semanas que siguieron fueron agotadoras, tenían por lo menos veinte retadores al día y Diantha fue la que menos sufrió ya que solo recibía, máximo, unos cuatro.

La actriz estaba apenada ante el asunto ya que sabía que sus compañeros le habían facilitado la vida con haber vencido a casi todos los retadores que entraban a la Liga, así que decidió buscar una forma de agradecerles. Decidió prepararles una cena especial y compró todos los ingredientes que necesitara; aprovechó cada pequeño rato que tenía para preparar la comida entre batallas, si un entrenador llegara a vencer a todos los miembros de la Elite Four, un mensaje se lo notificaría.

La tarde tuvo un desarrollo agotador, más de lo esperado, ya que Diantha se vio obligada a correr entre la cocina en los dormitorios de la Elite Four y su salón e batalla en más de alguna ocasión. Vencía al retador para volver a correr hacia la cocina y continuar con la preparación del platillo, llevaba años de no cocinar Cassoulet Kalosiano pero tenía memorias de cómo solía elaborarlo su madre y lo delicioso que era. Aunque su madre cambiara dos o tres ingredientes a la receta original, seguía siendo de lo más rico que podía preparar para tantas personas.

Gardevoir salió de su Pokeball al sentir el estrés de su entrenadora y decidió ayudarla vigilando el caldo que estaba en el fuego mientras que su entrenadora cortaba los demás ingredientes para el guiso. Otra quien se unió a la cocina fue su Hawlucha y su Gourgeist, el Pokemon tipo pelea quería ayudar también y su entrenadora le pedía que le pasara cualquier utensilio que necesitara en el momento. Gourgeist estaba ahí para dar apoyo moral, ya que el olor de la comida había llamado su atención pero su compañía era bienvenida.

Finalmente los retadores desilusionados partieron de la Liga, terminando por ese día el trabajo, Diantha convocó a sus compañeros al comedor del dormitorio sabiendo que Gardevoir, Hawlucha y Gourgeist estarían decorando la mesa por ella. Se los encontró en el salón principal de la Liga, entre hermosos vitrales y luces radiantes, la actriz les pidió que la acompañaran al comedor. Todos la siguieron confundidos ya que la campeona se negó a explicarles qué estaba pasando.

Al entrar en el pequeño comedor, la Elite Four se encontró con una mesa decorada con un mantel floreado, platos repletos de guiso sobre hermosos manteles y una canasta de pan baguette en medio de la mesa. Había una jarra de jugo y una botella de vino aparte, los cubiertos estaban envueltos los cuales mostraban el gran trabajo de Hawlucha y Gardevoir. Cuando encontró una decoración de plantas extrañas al lado del pan, Diantha supuso que era obra de su Gourgeist. ¡En verdad superaron sus expectativas cuando les pidió que pusieran la mesa!

Miró a sus compañeros para ver sus reacciones y se dio cuenta que Wikstrom y Siebold tenían un trazo de saliva que salía de sus bocas.

-¿Acaso no almorzaron? —preguntó Drasna riéndose al notar las expresiones exageradas de sus compañeros barones.

Sin responder, se sentaron en la mesa con grandes ojos, suplicándoles que se sentaran ya para que pudieran empezar a comer. Esa fue la respuesta que esperaban y las mujeres se rieron, Drasna se sentó también y cuando la campeona se dirigió a la mesa para empezar a servir el jugo, Malva le tocó el hombro y le pidió que la acompañara a la cocina. La siguió extrañada y al estar ahí, la Maestra de Pokemons tipo fuego dijo:

-En verdad me parece muy lindo que nos hayas preparado la cena y estoy agradecida, pero recibí una llamada del jefe y me tengo que ir…

-Lo entiendo, es duro ser periodista —respondió su compañera con una sonrisa— ¿pero podrías sentarte un momento en el comedor? Te pido solo que me esperes tres minutos.

Malva sabía que esperar esa poca cantidad de tiempo no la afectaría así que encogiendo sus hombros se retiró al comedor para ver a Drasna regañando a Siebold por intentar comer un pedazo de pan sin los demás en la mesa. Su regaño duró lo suficiente, pues cuando Diantha volvió a aparecer en la mesa lo hizo con una bolsa de papel y se lo presentó a la reportera.

-¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Malva confundida.

-Te empaqué la cena —respondió Diantha con una sonrisa— ahí llevas toda la comida que les preparé, entiendo que tengas otro trabajo pero en algún momento tendrás que comer.

Malva quedó atónita, con sus ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y sin aliento para hablar, aceptó la cena empacada con mucha gratitud. Llegó al punto que al momento de despedirse se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la campeona, tanto como sus compañeros, se sorprendieron de su repentina acción. Viniendo de alguien quien siempre evadía el contacto físico, era una acción sorprendente. Pero la reportera no se detuvo ahí ya que decidió darle un beso en la mejilla a cada miembro de la Elite Four mientras se despedía. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta, Siebold gritó:

-¡A la próxima recuerda que son dos besos en cada mejilla! ¡Estás en Kalos, no en Fiore!

La respuesta de la reportera fue somatar la puerta de la entrada y así se retiró de la cena apurada para atender sus asuntos del trabajo. Diantha encogió sus hombros pensando que Malva seguramente no entendía que la forma de despedirse en Kalos era con dos besos en cada mejilla y no solo uno, pero admitió estar feliz al notar que ya no tenía miedo de tener contacto físico con ella y que además se llevó la cena que le había empacado.

Así fue como el resto de los miembros disfrutaron la cena sorpresa y la campeona admitió estar sorprendida al notar la cantidad que estaba comiendo Siebold. En tan poco tiempo que llevaban comiendo repitió más de un par de veces el plato.

-Pensé que no te gustaría ya que no soy una chef como tú —confesó la campeona.

-Te diré una verdad y es algo que pasa con cualquiera que se pasa cocinando todo el día —respondió Siebold limpiándose con una servilleta— cuando cocinas tanto, te deja de gustar tu propio sabor de la comida, te sabe todo igual. Pero cuando pruebas algo que fue preparado por alguien más y algo rico, te juro que se siente delicioso.

Con una risa, Diantha aceptó su respuesta recordando que todo lo que traía Siebold para comer eran sobras del restaurante donde trabajaba. Habían platos que necesitaban ser hechos unas horas antes y cuando ningún cliente lo pedía, el restaurante les permitía quedárselo. ¿Acaso sería posible aburrirse de la comida Gourmet Kalosiana que preparaba su compañero todos días? Tal parecía que sí.

La cena terminó siendo un gran éxito y aunque no todo hubiera ido acorde al plan, Diantha recibió un mensaje de Malva comentándole lo delicioso que estaba el estofado. Con una sonrisa empacó lo poco que había quedado para llevárselo a Augustine ya que recordaba cómo solía disfrutarlo cuando su madre se los preparaba de niños. La campeona también pensó que debería de cocinarles más seguido.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas semanas, la Asociación de la Liga de Kalos decidió darle unos días libres a los miembros de la Elite Four. Diantha se dio cuenta que esa misma semana estrenarían su película y se preguntó si la decisión de la asociación estaría relacionado a eso.

Dejando esa suposición a un lado, la actriz pensó que podría aprovechar estos días libres para hacer algo con Malva. Llevaba un buen tiempo queriendo hacer algo con ella, pero entre su trabajo de reportera y entrenadora de la Elite Four no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Esperó que con estos días de feriado pudiera hacer lo había estado planeando.

Una mañana encontró su oportunidad al encontrar a Malva tranquilamente revisando su laptop en la sala de estar en los dormitorios de la Liga. Tenía la televisión prendida y por la ropa que usaba, la cual incluía un pantalón deportivo y una blusa de, por desgracia, color rojo, supuso que no saldría. Se sentó alado de su nueva amiga y le preguntó:

-¿Estarás ocupada hoy?

-¿Tienes algo en mente? —preguntó Malva con una sonrisa cerrando su computadora.

-Sí, esto es una intervención —respondió la campeona recibiendo un gesto confundido de su amiga— el otro día que vi tu guardarropa me di cuenta que tienes demasiada ropa roja. Necesitas una intervención de moda.

-¿Tú qué sabes de moda? —preguntó riéndose la reportera— sé que eres elegante pero no te creo de las personas que miran las pasarelas y siguen diseñadores.

-Pues no necesito ser experta para saber que mucho rojo no es bueno —Diantha se levantó de un salto del sillón con una sonrisa— tú y yo iremos hoy a Snowbelle, escuché que hoy habían descuentos en esa ciudad.

Cuando Malva se levantó para cambiarse, Diantha le dictó que si la encontraba usando algo rojo la regañaría. Terminó tardándose más de lo esperado por lo mucho que le costó encontrar ropa que no fuera roja y la miembro de la Elite Four admitió entender la razón de la intervención de su amiga.

Con unos jeans negros y una blusa de cuello de tortuga negra, Malva se encontró con Diantha que tenía preparado en su mano su abrigo turquesa. Decidieron dejar sus Pokemons en el centro Pokemon de la liga ya que necesitaban descansar de la cantidad de batallas que habían ejercido en los últimos días.

Decidieron usar el tren y aunque solo estuviera a una estación de distancia, las entrenadoras admitieron estar cansadas por todo el esfuerzo puesto en los últimos días con las batallas de la Liga. Aunque el camino no fuera muy largo, Diantha disfrutó cada momento del viaje viendo el hermoso paisaje desenvolviéndose frente a ella y su amiga. Como una delicada pintura de óleo, la nieve descansaba sobre las montañas y la luz reflejaba la pureza del ambiente con elegancia y esplendor.

Llegaron a Snowbelle City y fueron bienvenidas con copos de nieve cayendo del cielo, ajustando sus bufanda y abrigos, ambas mujeres se encaminaron a recorrer las múltiples tiendas que ofrecía la hermosa ciudad. Las primeras tiendas no fueron tan prometedoras como la campeona esperaba, la ropa estaba muy cara y no tenían disponible el tamaño que usaba Malva. Le parecía extraño que fuera talla L, pero al recordar su altura y _proporciones_ recordó que la delgadez no era lo único que determinaba la talla de ropa.

Diantha era la clase de persona que adoraba vestir a los demás, así que Malva fue su víctima recibiendo tres prendas diferentes cada cinco minutos que desaparecía en el probador. Cuando pensaba que había terminado de probarse todo en la tienda, la campeona aparecía con varias prendas más y le rogaba que se los probara. Simplemente no podía decirle que no.

La campeona reconocía su emoción al vestir a los demás, pero no podía evitarlo. El profesor Sycamore era una de sus víctimas de siempre ya que siempre que encontraba algo que podría gustarle se lo compraba, también lo regañaba cuando lo encontraba desarreglado en su laboratorio o en la calle.

Ella encontró muy divertido vestir a su amiga reportera, en sus ojos Malva era una mujer muy bonita y quería aprovechar esa belleza natural tratando de descubrir qué estilos iban con ella que no involucrara el color rojo. Pero encontrar algo del gusto de su amiga mostró ser todo un reto. Intentó con varios estilos que encontraba tiernos pero Malva siempre los rechazaba diciendo que odiaba verse "tierna".

-¿Qué tiene de malo verse tierna? —preguntó Diantha a su amiga que estaba al otro lado de la cortina en el probador— ¡es lindo verse tierna!

-Soy una persona amargada, no me gusta verme como un _algodón de azúcar_ cuando tengo la personalidad de un _limón ácido._

Escuchar a Diantha reírse al otro lado del probador hizo que sonriera, era raro cuando Malva intentaba hacer una broma y cuando finalmente hacía una, encontraba emocionante que lo atinara tan bien. La campeona también era una persona risueño, era fácil hacerla reír.

Al no escuchar su voz, Malva ni se molestó en salir del probador sabiendo que su amiga seguramente estaría buscándole otra cosa qué probarse. Tenía puesto su top y su jeans desabrochado, sabía que no valía la pena abrocharse todo cuando la campeona podría aparecer en cualquier momento con alguna prenda.

Sus predicciones fueron correctas cuando su amiga abrió emocionada la cortina con una blusa en su mano. Malva agradeció que no estuviera en ropa interior ya que su amiga ni se molestó en preguntarle si podía pasar y revisó lo que le traía su amiga. La prenda parecía emocionarla más que las otras y le comentó emocionada cuánto le gustaba los colores y el accesorio (básicamente era una blusa rosada sin mangas y un pañuelo morado para el cuello).

-¡Tienes que probarte esto! —le rogó la campeona— ¡estoy segura que te encantará! ¡Pruébatelo! ¡Pruébatelo! ¡Te vas a ver muy linda!

Después de escuchar sus súplicas por un buen rato, Malva terminó accediendo. Se se puso la blusa y se ató el pañuelo en su cuello. Se miró incómoda al espejo, ¡parecía una niñita exploradora con esa ropa! Con solo verse con esa ropa se empalagaba por lo dulce y tierna que se miraba. Sin embargo al salir, su opinión cambió al ver lo emocionada que Diantha reaccionó al verla con ese conjunto.

Sus cumplidos eran sinceros y era obvio que se sentía muy orgullosa de haberle encontrado algo tan lindo como eso que no fuera de color rojo. Se miró al espejo una vez más con la compañía de la actriz y sintió una extraña conexión entre las dos. Al final de esa sesión, Malva decidió comprarse esa blusa sin decir una palabra.

Recorrieron más tiendas y se compraron de todo, ¡incluso ropa de dormir! Tenían que aprovechar los descuentos y la actriz llevaba ratos de no comprarse algo bonito para ella. Con la ayuda de Malva, compró un guardarropa más colorido y la reportera logró que su amiga se llevara una blusa roja.

Pasaron horas comprando y la nieve continuaba cayendo del cielo, Malva propuso ir a refaccionar algo antes de regresar y pensó que su amiga actriz le gustaría probar un pequeño restaurante que se ubicaba en un acogedor hotel. Había escuchado de varios compañeros de trabajo que en ese lugar servían el mejor mousse de chocolate local. Diantha no recordaba haberle comentado a Malva su amor por los postres locales, pero luego recordó que siempre vivía comiendo pasteles y pies así que tampoco podía ser una gran sorpresa para ella.

Dejaron sus bolsas debajo de la mesa y ambas decidieron pedir el mismo postre. Con la primera cucharada Diantha se enamoró de su platillo, la textura era perfecta y el sabor era exquisitamente celestial. Saboreaba cada momento con lentitud ya que quería que su postre durara para siempre.

La triste realidad la atacó cuando metió su cuchara y notó que se le había acabado el mousse de chocolate, notó que Malva todavía tenía un poco y decidió quitarle un poco con la excusa que quería ayudarla a terminarse el postre. Obviamente la reportera pudo ver más allá de sus acciones y no se dejó ganar tan fácilmente, cada vez que la actriz se servía mousse en su cuchara, la cuchara de Malva la atacaba para quitarle el contenido. La reportera le suplicó que le dejara en paz su postre, pero la actriz respondió tomando una cuchara más grande y sacando su lengua le dejó claro que jamás la dejaría en paz.

Juguetearon con el postre de la reportera hasta el punto de casi botar el platillo al suelo, pero Diantha fue más rápida y logró atraparlo. Pero en el proceso todo lo que quedaba de mousse terminó en su mano y cuando Malva le ofreció una servilleta, la campeona se rió y dijo:

-¿Y desperdiciar esto?

Discretamente la actriz empezó a lamerse la mano y los pocos dedos que alcanzó su postre, no sentía vergüenza ya que se sentía con todo el derecho de hacerlo. ¿Quién tendría el poco corazón de limpiarse con una servilleta y desperdiciar el delicioso postre? Malva no pareció importarle ya que no la miró con el gesto disgustado que esperaba, si este episodio hubiese ocurrido meses atrás estaba convencida que sería otra historia.

Su atención pasó a la televisión que había en el pequeño restaurante al notar que anunciaban una tormenta severa de nieve. Tomando una servilleta y limpiando lo último que quedaba de mousse en su mano, Diantha miró a la ventana y se aterró al notar la cantidad de nieve que empezó a cubrir la puerta. ¿A qué hora se puso la tormenta así de fuerte? Tanto ella como Malva se preocuparon y al pedir la cuenta, el mesero adivinó sus intenciones por la urgencia que transmitían:

-Señoritas, me temo que si quieren salir ya no están a tiempo de hacerlo. El aeropuerto y las estaciones fueron cerradas por la tormenta.

-¿Y supongo que nos dirá que nos quedemos en el mismo hotel que usted trabaja? —preguntó algo frustrada Malva recibiendo una mirada enojada de Diantha, ¿en verdad era necesario descargar su frustración contra el pobre hombre?

-Sí, por su propio bien se los recomiendo —el hombre tomó los platos y le guiñó un ojo a Diantha— pero por la obvia pasión que mostró usted ante nuestros postres, déjeme quitarles la preocupación por su cuenta. La casa invita.

-Muchas gracias —respondió Diantha con una sonrisa encantadora, Malva solo bufó enojada a su lado— regresemos a la recepción, tal vez consigamos un cuarto para dormir esta noche.

Las dos mujeres decidieron dividirse los trabajos: Malva llamaría a la Liga para explicarles la situación a sus compañeros y así no preocuparlos; Diantha se encargaría de reservar un cuarto para las dos.

Malva llamó a sus demás compañeros y tanto Wikstrom como Siebold la molestaron por la sorpresa de haber recibido una llamada suya. Colgó furiosa y sonrojada, ¿por qué todos reaccionaban sorprendidos cuando actuaba amable? Drasna por lo menos fue más dulce y después de rogarle que se abrigara bien esa noche, le comentó lo mucho que odiaba la nieve y le compartió dos o tres historias de cómo adoraba ir a Snowbelle para molestar al líder Wulfric (al parecer eran viejos amigos).

Regresó a la recepción y encontró a la campeona esperándola con un par de llaves en su mano, con una sonrisa le comento que habían tenido suerte y que había logrado reservar una habitación para las dos. Malva no se sintió incómoda hasta el momento que entraron al cuarto y se dio cuenta que solo había una cama. No era tan grande como las camas del Hotel Richissime pero tenían su buen tamaño.

-¿Por qué reservaste una habitación con solo una cama? —preguntó sonrojada la reportera, había sonado más enojada que apenada con el tono de voz que había usado.

-¿Jamás has compartido la cama con una amiga? —preguntó extrañada la campeona— además, era la única habitación que les quedaba y a menos que hubieras preferido dormir en la recepción, esto es todo lo que hay.

Diantha no entendía su incomodidad, supuso que por tener una hermana ya estaría acostumbrada a compartir la cama con otra mujer. Ella lo miraba como algo común compartir cama con una amiga; al ser hija única, no tuvo la oportunidad de compartir con un hermano pero sí con varias amistades. Todas las veces que iba a visitar a Cynthia en Sinnoh compartían su cama ya que el sillón que tenía siempre estaba ocupado con miles de papeles y libros de su investigación. También compartió cama con sus primas, en más de alguna ocasión lo hizo también con Korrina e incluso una vez lo compartió con Darsa al encontrarse en una circunstancia parecida (habían ido a explorar las montañas de Kalos y el hotel solo tenía una habitación con una sola cama y la compartieron sin problemas).

Después de meditarlo por un momento supo que estuvo mal suponer que Malva estaría bien con esto y pensó en alguna solución. Cuando Malva se retiró para prepararse para dormir, Diantha tomó el teléfono para pedir almohadas extras. Estrenando una pijama (el cual era un simple pantalón de cuadros negro con una blusa gris de manga larga), Malva salió para encontrarse con la campeona haciendo algo raro con las almohadas.

-Al parecer ambas estamos estrenando pijamas —dijo Diantha mostrando su nueva pijama, la de ella era más colorida siendo un pantalón rayado rosado con una blusa blanca de manga larga— es una suerte que hayamos comprado, me pregunto con qué hubiéramos dormido si no hubiésemos ido a esa tienda con descuentos…

-¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Malva confundida.

-Bueno, me siento mal por no haberte consultado lo del cuarto y decidí improvisar algo para que no te sientas incómoda compartiendo cama conmigo —Diantha se bajó para admirar su trabajo y extendió sus brazos orgullosa— hice una pared de almohadas, ¿qué lado prefieres para dormir?

-El que esté más cerca de la ventana —respondió Malva, en este caso sería el lado izquierdo de la cama— no necesitabas hacer un montículo de almohadas.

-Bueno ya está hecho, por lo menos ahora tenemos almohadas extras —Diantha se lanzó a su lado y tomó una que solía ser parte de la muralla para abrazarla y hundir su cara en ella— huelen tan bien… se nota que las lavaron recientemente y amo ese olor.

Malva miró por la ventana para ser bienvenida por una vista oscura y opaca. Podía ver un poco de nieve volando en el ambiente pero lo hacía con una gran velocidad dejando claro que la tormenta continuaba, solo esperaba que el frío no las matara durante la noche. Revisó la calefacción del cuarto y la puerta, Diantha le parecía raro que hiciera toda esa rutina antes de dormir pero pensó que cada persona tenía sus propios hábitos.

-No te imagino compartiendo cama con otras personas —confesó Malva tomando su lado de la cama, revisó por última vez su Holo Caster para revisar la hora.

-Eso sonó muy mal —Diantha no pudo evitar reírse— pero en serio, lo he compartido con muchas amigas. Pensé que tú estarías acostumbrada por tener una hermana mayor.

-Lorelei me lleva muchos años de diferencia —el tono de Malva era serio, no parecía feliz de compartir esa historia— ella se fue de mi casa cuando era una niña… nunca tuvo tiempo de hacer una pijamada conmigo cuando se moría por salir y aventurarse todo Kanto por su cuenta.

-Perdón, no quería traer un tema tan incómodo como ese —Diantha dejó la almohada para sentarse y mirar a su amiga al otro lado de la cama.

-Está bien, si quieres saber algo más este sería un buen momento para preguntar.

La campeona se estremeció por un momento porque había una pregunta que había rondado en su mente desde el primer día que la conoció. Malva pareció notar esa inquietud ya que Diantha no dejaba de jugar con la manta entre sus dedos y le dio su tiempo para pensar, se quitó sus lentes oscuros (los cuales también le servían de anteojos) y se acomodó en su lugar. Finalmente la campeona decidió aprovechar el momento y preguntó:

-Malva, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Las Islas Sevii están muy lejos y siempre me he preguntado eso.

-Es una historia algo larga… pero supongo que podría comenzar por el principio… —Malva se levantó un poco y miró a Diantha, después de tomar aire comenzó su historia:

-Como te lo mencioné: mi hermana me lleva muchos años y se fue de mi casa cuando era pequeña. Mi familia no era exactamente una con mucho dinero y teníamos prohibido tener Pokemons, no teníamos con qué mantenerlos y comprar una Pokeball era muy caro para nosotros. Pero Lorelei conoció de niña a un Lapras y desde que la encontró en el Icefall Cave la ocultó ahí y empezó a ahorrar dinero para comprar su propia Pokeball.

Después de atraparla, partió en su propio viaje y mis papás no parecieron molestarse ante su decisión, una boca menos que alimentar supongo… Yo ya había aceptado que el resto de mi vida sería en la cuarta isla del archipiélago Sevii y no era tan malo, solo era aburrido en muchas ocasiones. Pero un día, un muchacho extranjero apareció en las islas. Él venía en una clase de expedición ecológica y venía con otro grupo de personas para ayudar a limpiar el ambiente natural de la isla. Yo era parte de ese grupo así que ahí lo conocí, él era una clase de visionario que quería ayudar a todo el mundo y tenía un Pyroar macho con él… fue… la primera vez que vi un Pokemon tipo fuego en mi vida y quedé fascinada. Era tan hermoso y elegante, como ese joven que tenía tanto anhelo por ayudar a los demás.

Ver a alguien tan apasionado como él logró prender algo dentro de mi, algo que nadie jamás me había hecho sentir antes. Con él, tenía deseos de querer ser más útil y ayudar, no solo pasar el rato para no aburrirme. Jamás me atreví a hablarle pero cuando él se acercó para preguntarme si quería acariciar a su Pyroar, caí como una niñita abrazando muy feliz a su Pokemon. Su pelo era tan cálido y tenerlo entre mis brazos se sentía tan bien… notó mi gusto al estar con su Pokemon y me entregó una Pokeball diciéndome que era una de las crías de su Pyroar. Rechacé el regalo diciéndole que no tenía dinero para mantener un Pokemon, también le dije todas las reglas que tenía que obedecer en mi casa para ser bienvenida… te imaginarás que son muchas reglas.

_-¿En verdad quieres quedarte en este lugar por el resto de tu vida?_ —me preguntó— _¿un lugar donde no te dejen tener Pokemons por algo tan insignificante como el dinero?_

No supe qué responder y la Pokeball se abrió revelando un Litleo hembra, era tan hermosa que no la quería dejar ir. Al final, él me convenció que lo siguiera y me contrató como su asistente. No me importó dejar mi casa atrás siendo tan pequeña, ahora podía explorar el mundo junto a él ayudando a personas con mi nuevo Pokemon. Desde ese día, cuando él me encontró como una niña inútil en esa isla, juré ser leal a él y hasta hoy en día sigo así…

-¿Estás hablando de Lysandre? —preguntó Diantha, Malva simplemente asintió con un gesto serio, había algo que no se sentía bien— ¿pero qué tiene que ver él con tu carrera? ¿Por qué eres reportera si empezaste siendo su asistente? ¿Y por qué eres miembro de la Elite Four?

-Con el plan de la invención del Holo Caster, necesitaba la compañía buenas periodistas y Lysandre me pagó los estudios, terminé la carrera en cuatro años —Malva se acostó y le dio la espalda a su amiga preocupada— y me volví miembro de la Elite Four porque me gusta patear traseros en batallas y que me paguen por eso…

-¿Qué clase de jefe es Lysandre? —preguntó Diantha con un poco de miedo, había crecido toda su vida con una imagen tierna de su querido amigo pero ahora con escuchar a Malva, esa imagen parecía estar en peligro.

Malva se levantó una vez más para ver a su amiga al otro lado de la cama, en verdad parecía preocupada y antes de responder, tomó su Holo Caster para revisar la hora una vez más. Faltaban quince minutos para la media noche, la mejor hora para hacer confesiones pensó la reportera. Apagó su aparato y después de acomodarlo en su mesa de noche dijo:

-De la clase exigente, es una gran persona y por años lo he visto sacrificar mucho por ayudar personas que no valen la pena… como poco a poco fue consumido por su exceso de amabilidad… pero es un jefe exigente.

-¿Qué tanto?

-¿Sabes por qué uso tanto rojo? Porque ese es el color que Lysandre quiere, si él quisiera cambiarlo por azul o verde, lo usaría sin pensarlo —esa clase de lealtad empezó a asustar un poco a Diantha— tiene una obsesión por todo lo que él considera bello y el rojo es algo que en su diccionario es algo hermoso. Una vez despidió a una compañera en el trabajo por haber aumentado mucho de peso y fumar, decía que tener a alguien poco sano no era hermoso y que no merecía trabajar en su compañía… Tenía razón, estar sano es muy importante y por eso siempre intento mantenerme en forma para él.

-No me gusta como suena eso —Malva notó que el tono de la campeona sonaba algo enojado.

-Pues es mi jefe, por más que te enoje esa es la realidad —la reportera miró a Diantha seriamente— él fue quien me ayudó a entrenar a mi equipo cuando decidí ser miembro de la Elite Four. Me apoya en todo y es natural que yo lo apoye a él.

-Pero lo haces sonar como si tú… —Diantha dudó por un momento decirlo, pero supo que ya era muy tarde para ir atrás— suena como si tú le pertenecieras.

-No te sorprendas por mi lealtad. Le debo mis Pokemons, mi carrera como reportera, como miembro de la Elite Four… si no fuera por él no estaría aquí contigo y seguramente estaría en esa islucha muriéndome del aburrimiento aceptando mi vida como una muerta. Le debo todo a Lysandre y ahora lo sabes.

-Lo entiendo pero… no suena sano —Diantha se levantó por un momento para pasarse al lado izquierdo de la cama y se sentó frente a la reportera quien parecía sorprendida por su movimiento repentino y tomó sus manos— Malva, la única que puede decidir qué hacer con tu vida eres tú. Hay una gran diferencia entre la lealtad hacia un amigo y la lealtad ciega. Estos últimos meses, desde que me reencontré con Lysandre en su restaurante, lo he notado diferente y no digo que esté mal pero no quiero que él tenga que ver con tu carrera, con tu vestimenta, con los Pokemons que te gustan… quiero que tú seas quien elija ahora en adelante, no dejes que alguien más decida por ti, prométemelo.

-No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por mi —Malva soltó las manos de Diantha y miró hacia la ventana— no es como si mi pasado hubiera sido mejor sin él.

-Me preocupo porque eres mi amiga y te prometo que me importas muchísimo —la honestidad de Diantha la asustó— lo único que te digo es que no dejes que alguien más decida tu futuro, que sea algo que tú elijas.

-Está bien —Malva se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, Diantha se levantó preocupada y notó que su amiga salió con la prenda rosada y el pañuelo morado en su mano— si ahora decido por mi quisiera que mañana, si se puede, vayamos de regreso a esa tienda, este pañuelo tiene un estampado horrible y tiene que haber más para elegir.

-Sí, por supuesto —Diantha admitió sentirse un poco hipócrita al recordar que prácticamente había obligado a Malva a que se comprara eso, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sorprendiendo a la reportera una vez más por el contacto físico— en verdad agradesco que hayas compartido esto conmigo.

-No es nada que no puedas encontrar en Internet… pero de nada —Malva abrazó de regreso a la campeona y la soltó diciéndole que necesitaban dormir.

Diantha se quedó dormida rápido en su lado de la cama, Malva por el otro lado volvió a prender el Holo Caster y revisó la hora. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con el Holo Caster apagado y se preguntó si eso le traería problemas después, lo único que sabía era que esa noche le costaría dormir. Pero al final pudo lograr dormirse al ver que no estaba sola esa noche.

La tormenta duró unos días más y las dos mujeres terminaron disfrutándola más de lo esperado. Continuaron compartiendo el cuarto viendo películas juntas, riéndose y luchando por quién se quedará con el postre gratis que le ofrecía el hotel por las inconveniencias del clima.

En su última noche en el hotel, Malva había estado pensando en que la campeona le debía una confesión. Ella había sido sincera con la actriz y ahora sentía que la actriz debía de ser sincera con ella. Cuando se preparaban para dormir, sin una muralla de almohadas, Malva se sentó frente a su amiga para decirle eso:

-Quiero que me hagas una confesión, de lo que quieras. Pero el otro día yo fui honesta contigo y me gustaría que tú también lo fueras conmigo.

Diantha no respondió nada al principio, se levantó de la cama y se apoyó en la ventana del cuarto para ver la pequeña nieve descansando sobre le marco. Parecía estar pensando mucho en lo quería decir y cuando finalmente miró a su amiga dijo:

-Tengo tres confesiones así que te las diré todas, pero tú tendrás que elegir cuál quieres que te explique, ¿te parece?

Malva simplemente asintió y tomó una almohada para abrazar, la campeona sonrió al ver el interés de su amiga pero luego suspiró:

-Primera confesión, ¿recuerdas esa película que estaba filmando hace unas semanas? Antes de venir aquí contigo, vi el producto completo y no me gustó.

La reportera asintió pensando que era una confesión tonta a decir verdad, pero se le miraba en el rostro a la actriz que había estado ocultando eso por un buen tiempo.

-Segunda confesión: hubo un tiempo que estuve enamorada de tu jefe —Malva se sorprendió tanto que quedó boquiabierta— tercera confesión: soy adoptada. ¿Cuál confesión quieres que te explique?

-Te seré sincera, no me decido entre la segunda o la tercera…

-Te explicaré las dos entonces —Diantha se sentó frente a su amiga y podía ver en ella una sonrisa triste, era obvio que había estado esperando a alguien para compartir sus sentimientos—. Me enamoré de Lysandre cuando entramos en la secundaria, él es alguien muy atractivo y fuimos amigos toda nuestra infancia. Tú debes de saber lo encantador que es él y yo tengo la siguiente teoría: toda mujer que haya estado junto a Lysandre por un tiempo llega algún punto en donde se enamora de él… ¿qué dices de mi teoría?

-Es cierto… —confesó Malva sonrojada recordando lo enamorada que había estado de su jefe cuando lo conoció de niña.

Diantha se rió ya que desde el otro día ya tenía una vaga idea de los sentimientos de la reportera hacia su amigo, pero estaba convencida que, al igual que ella, eran sentimientos del pasado y que ahora tendría otros intereses. Pensó en su tercera confesión por un momento se arrepintió de haberle dicho la verdad a su amiga, pero ya era muy tarde:

-Fui adoptada de bebé, mi mamá no podía cuidarme y me dejó en un orfanato. Aunque fuera adoptada por personas maravillosas y en verdad amo a mis padres, pero siempre tuve el deseo de encontrar a mi verdadera madre, esas estúpidas ilusiones de huérfanos que ves en las películas. Desde pequeña quise ser actriz y campeona a la vez, pero eran por razones diferentes. Augustine es el único que sabía esto y me dijo que si quería encontrarla, tal vez podría yo ser encontrada y que llamando la atención ella vendría a mi… teníamos diez años cuando me dijo eso y obviamente crecí para madurar y darme cuenta lo tonto que era. Ahora vivo feliz estando agradecida de tener los padres que tengo y mi madre biológica… prefiero dejarlo con el beneficio de la duda, no vale la pena ponerse todo dramático por eso…

-No es tonto... es hermoso -Malva se levantó de la cama y abrazó a la campeona, que el abrazo viniera de ella la sorprendió enormemente- muchas gracias por confiar en mí.

Apoyó su cara en su hombro y la abrazó fuertemente también, con ella no era tan difícil ser honesta y ver que la sinceridad venía de ambos lados en verdad la hacía muy feliz.

* * *

Finalmente regresaron a la Liga después de haber pasado casi una semana juntas atrapadas en el pequeño hotel café. Aunque casi todo su descanso se fuera en esos días, no les molestaba en absoluto ya que la habían pasado muy bien compartiendo anécdotas y risas, porque compartir postres con Diantha era algo imposible.

En su último día de feriado, la actriz decidió visitar a su amigo en Lumiosse ya que no le había hablado mucho últimamente. Entró a su laboratorio y fue bienvenida por su asistente, había tenido la misma desde hace años y tenía que admitir que era una mujer adorable. Antes de subir por el elevador, se quitó el abrigo y su bufanda verde, la había comprado el otro día en Snowbelle aunque admitía que la talla era demasiado grande (¡tenía que doblar como tres veces la bufanda para que fuera del tamaño correcto!). Entró a la oficina del profesor para encontrarse con alguien más parado en frente de su escritorio, su cabellera café claro resaltaba y al darse la vuelta pudo ver sus enormes ojos grises, ¡en verdad Trevor era la personita más adorable que jamás había visto!

-Buenos días Trevor —dijo Diantha con una sonrisa, cuando el niño la miró sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosadas, la campeona se hincó un poco para llegar a su altura— ¿estás esperando también a Augustine?

El niño no respondió, tartamudeó unas palabras y luego caminó completamente sonrojado hacia la salida de la pequeña oficina, en la entrada se topó con el alto profesor quien casi botó su taza de café sobre el niño. Antes de poderle decir algo, el niño le entregó unas hojas y se retiró del lugar corriendo hacia el elevador. Tanto Augustine como Diantha quedaron extrañados por la actitud extremadamente tímida del niño, más el profesor que la actriz ya que él lo conocía mejor que ella.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora sé que sí existe una forma de callarlo —comentó el profesor recordando la cantidad de horas que pasaba el niño siguiéndolo por todas partes hablándole sobre mil temas a la vez— es un gusto verte Din, me preocupó que estuvieras tanto tiempo atrapada en la tormenta.

-Estuve bien acompañada Tin-Tin —respondió su amiga con una sonrisa tomó la taza que tenía el hombre sabiendo perfectamente que no era destinada para ella— incluso te compré un suéter estando allá.

-¿Son de la clase que me pican? —preguntó molesto el profesor.

-De la clase que te quedarán muy bien —Diantha se rió ya que se moría por verlo usar su nueva prenda, dejando la taza atrás revisó su bolso y sacó un suéter de cuello de tortuga café— ven y póntelo.

El profesor bufó por un segundo, pero dejando las hojas en el escritorio se quitó su bata blanca y pasó sus brazos por las mangas con un poco de dificultad. Diantha siempre había tenido un excelente ojo para atinarle las tallas y este suéter no fue la excepción. Pero el cuello de tortuga estaba sin doblar, así que su cabeza no logró pasar y quedó atrapada en él. Decidiendo aprovechar la oportunidad, el profesor puso ambas manos en su cintura intentando posar como modelo mientras decía:

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Ven aquí, payaso —respondió Diantha riéndose mientras se ponía frente a él y empezaba a doblarle el cuello, finalmente logró librar su grueso cabello negro y cuando finalmente su cara salió, dio unos pasos atrás para admirar su buen gusto en la moda—. Me encanta como te queda el café, te resalta mucho los ojos.

-Al igual que esa blusa roja te resalta los tuyos —el profesor dio unos pasos para acercarse a su amiga y observó fijamente sus ojos, Diantha no se movió ya que no estaba segura de lo que hacía— aunque no lo sé… ¿tus ojos son celestes grisientos o azul celestón?

-¿Celestes grisientos o azul celestón? —preguntó la campeona riéndose— ¿esos colores existen?

-Para mi sí —Sycamore se acercó al escritorio para revisar los papeles y sonrió al verlos— es bueno ver que llegaron antes de lo esperado.

-¿Qué son esos? —preguntó la actriz, su amigo se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio y Diantha se apoyó en el mueble.

-Son los permisos firmados por los padres de Shauna, Trevor, Tierno y Calem para que puedan ayudarme con mi proyecto del Pokedex —Augustine dejó las hojas a un lado y abrió su laptop, Diantha se inclinó un poco para ver lo que estuviera en la pantalla— ellos viven en Vaniville Town y no podía suponer que me ayudaran en mi investigación sin antes pedirle permisos a sus guardianes.

-Obviamente, ¿en qué te ayudan?

-Recolectar dos o tres cosas en el Pokedex y mantenerme en el camino correcto —respondió el profesor casi riéndose— aunque todavía me falta enviar una carta más.

-¿A quién? —preguntó curiosa la campeona, conocía a cada niño que había mencionado por las múltiples veces que su amigo le hablaba de ellos.

-No la conozco todavía, pero me comentaron los padres de Shauna que una corredora famosa se mudaría a Vaniville Town —el profesor abrió una ventana de internet y puso un nombre en la barrera, Diantha pudo ver la foto de una mujer de pelo café parada junto a un Rhyhorn— ¿sabías que Grace Saki tenía una hija?

-No tenía idea que estuviera casada en primer lugar —admitió la campeona tomando la laptop para ver más fotos, encontró una de hace años con la mujer sujetando a una niña rubia entre sus brazos, estaba segura que esa niña sería una adolescente.

-Bueno, pensé que podría invitar a su hija también, se debe de sentir sola viniendo a una nueva región sin amigos… —el profesor levantó un poco un marco que tenía en su escritorio y le enseñó la foto a Diantha— ¿recuerdas cuánto me ayudó a mi el Profesor Rowan en Sinnoh?

-Por supuesto que sí Tin-Tin —respondió Diantha viendo la foto de su amigo joven junto al serio profesor— supongo que ahora buscas hacer lo mismo por estos niños, ¿verdad?

-En lo que pueda Din, en lo que pueda… —Sycamore se recostó un poco más en su silla y suspiró— sé que jamás seré tan prestigioso como él o el Profesor Oak… pero si logro ayudar a estos niños por lo menos sé que habré hecho algo bueno con mi tiempo.

-Tin-Tin, no digas cosas así —la actriz se acercó a su amigo para verlo a los ojos— tus descubrimientos sobre las Mega-Evoluciones están yendo de maravilla. Tú eres una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido y lo que estás haciendo por estos niños muestra el buen corazón que posees. Eres una persona maravillosa y compararte con los demás no te servirá de nada porque jamás encontrarás a alguien igual a ti, eres único y tus descubrimientos son muy importantes.

-Nada que no se supiera antes, solamente ando registrando dos o tres números —Sycamore tomó la mano de Diantha y la sostuvo con mucho cariño— pero en verdad aprecio mucho lo que dijiste, gracias Din..

Diantha sostuvo fuertemente la mano de Sycamore y no pensaba dejarla ir en un buen rato, sabía que su amigo podía ser un poco depresivo y en estos momentos la necesitaba más que nunca. Pero el sonido de un celular la sacó de sus pensamientos y confundida miró a su amigo ya que no reconocía el tono de llamada. Él la miró confundido también, tal parecía que no era su celular el que sonaba y al revisar su bolso, encontró un Holo Caster que no reconocía. Atendió la llamada y pudo ver la imagen de Malva salir del aparato.

-¡Gracias a Arceus! —dijo la reportera— por un momento pensé que había perdido mi Holo Caster.

-¿Malva? —preguntó confundida Diantha.

-No hay tiempo para explicar, ¿en donde estás?

-En el laboratorio de Augustine…

-No te muevas, voy para allá —antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Malva colgó dejando a los dos amigos perplejos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde ambos se observaron mutuamente, sin estar seguros de qué decir. Diantha estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo el Holo Caster de su compañera terminó en su bolso, la había visto en la mañana pero no recordaba haber tomado el aparato.

-Al parecer te has hecho gran amiga de Malva… —comentó Augustine.

-Sí, en verdad he logrado ser gran amiga de ella —admitió Diantha con una sonrisa— nos quedamos atrapadas en Snowbelle City por la tormenta y me di cuenta que en verdad es una gran persona. Estoy segura que te agradaría.

El sonido del elevador los distrajo y la reportera apareció en la oficina usando su ropa tradicional. Negro con rojo… aunque por lo menos andaba usando un pañuelo de diferente color así que eso era algo. Traía en su mano un celular que al verlo bien, Diantha se aterró al notar que era su celular de trabajo. Ya que tenía una vida ocupada, Diantha tenía dos celulares: uno para su vida personal y otro para el trabajo.

-Hoy en la mañana tomaste el mío y me dejaste el tuyo —dijo Malva regresándole el teléfono— te lo vine a regresar ya que me imagino que no puedes irte muy lejos sin él.

-No, no puedo —cuando Diantha encontró siete llamadas perdidas de su mánager se retiró aterrada hacia la terraza para hablarle.

Al final no era nada serio, nada que la sorprendiera por lo menos. Su asistente le anunció que el estreno de su película se atrasaría ya que querían trabajar en la edición del filme. Diantha no le resultó extraña la noticia ya que si ella no le gustó el producto completo, estaba convencida que el director tampoco le habría gustado. Hablaron por casi cuarenta minutos intentando organizar el itinerario de esta semana y al terminar, entró a la oficina de regreso para encontrarse a Malva y a Augustine… ¿serios?

-¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada Diantha.

-Nada, no te preocupes _Din_ —respondió la reportera ¿desde cuando Malva la llamaba así? Su compañera se acercó a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla, la reportera se despidió para retirarse de la oficina dejando al profesor y a la actriz atrás.

Antes de que Diantha pudiera comentar algo, notó que Sycamore se quitó el suéter café y delicadamente lo dobló sobre la mesa. Después de tantos años de amistad, Diantha podía reconocer sus gestos y ahora definitivamente se miraba especialmente serio. La campeona se acercó a él y puso una de sus manos en su espalda, preocupada le preguntó:

-¿Pasó algo, Tin-Tin?

-No, no pasó nada —el profesor tomó de nuevo su asiento frente a su escritorio y empezó a organizar unos papeles— necesito terminar unas cosas antes del almuerzo, ¿te parece si hablamos después?

La actriz lo conocía demasiado bien y saber que le estaba mintiendo le enojaba muchísimo. Notó que la asistente del profesor estaba afuera de la oficina y le preguntó si había ocurrido algo, ella simplemente le comentó que Malva había sido un poco… _pesada_ con el profesor y esa actitud no le sorprendía. Su compañera podía parecer ser maleducada en un principio pero no era excusa para que su amigo le rematara sus malos ratos.

Tomó su abrigo turquesa y su bufanda verde, salió del edificio y recorrió las calles de Lumiose enojada. Sabía cuando Augustine le mentía y odiaba cuando no admitía hacerlo. Cuando recorría la avenida del sur, notó que un hombre excesivamente alto rondaba los callejones oscuros del lugar. Su altura no era lo único que la sorprendía ya que tenía una larga cabellera blanca y despeinada que recorría toda su espalda. Ver a alguien tan alto llamó su atención y se asomó ligeramente para verlo mejor creyendo que había sido una clase de alucinación.

Pero en lugar de encontrarse con algo parecido sacado de un sueño, terminó siendo una escena preocupante en donde cuatro personas vestidos de rojo empezaron a rodear al hombre alto. Algo no se miraba bien y Diantha decidió acercarse solo un poco más, cuando notó que todos sacaron un Pokemon rodeando al indefenso gigante, la actriz saltó al callejón y dijo:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Un miembro del grupo rojizo la miró a través de sus anteojos, tenía un pelo verde que resaltaba horriblemente con el resto de su… ¿uniforme? rojo. A su lado había un Bisharp que acechaba a la actriz con sus ojos.

-Si sabes lo mejor para ti —dijo la mujer de pelo verde— será mejor que te retires.

Diantha sabía que traía puesto su disfraz, su sombrero y anteojos oscuros la ocultaban del ojo público. Pero en ese momento estaba más preocupada por el hombre, se le podía ver en los ojos que no quería estar ahí y cuando intentó irse, los Pawniard de los otros miembros de uniformes rojos no le permitieron moverse. Era todo lo que necesitaba ver para saber que necesitaba intervenir.

-Mi nombre es Diantha Carnet, Campeona de Kalos —dictó con fuerza la mujer quitándose sus anteojos oscuros y su sombrero, su Gardevoir se materializó atrás de ella reconociendo el llamado de su corazón— si no se alejan de ese hombre en este momento, estaré obligada a pelear contra ustedes.

-Hay por favor —dijo la mujer de pelo verde con un tono de burla— somos cuatro contra uno, ¿en verdad _crees_ que tienes oportunidad contra nosotros?

Diantha frunció el ceño y en menos de cinco minutos la batalla ya había terminado, con la campeona sacudiendo sus manos para felicitar a Gardevoir, los otros cuatro rojizos huyeron a toda velocidad al ser brutalmente vencidos por la reina de Kalos. El gigante se acercó a ella para hincarse y verla frente a frente, observó por un momento a su Gardevoir y dijo:

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-¿En verdad necesito una razón? —preguntó Diantha esperando un agradecimiento— es solo que te vi en problemas y pensé que necesitarías ayuda.

Un fuerte viento helado los azotó y la actriz no pudo evitar temblar, notó que el gigante solo estaba abrigado con un suéter negro y un gorro café. ¡Con este clima no podía quedarse así de desabrigado! Era obvio que el hombre no tenía mucho dinero y que seguramente era un mendigo, no podía dejarlo solo así. Quitándose su bufanda verde Diantha aprovechó que el hombre se hubiera hincado a su altura rodeándolo con su accesorio, después de un par de vueltas lo niveló dándose cuenta que con la altura que tenía, no necesitaría doblarlo tanto.

El hombre pareció sorprenderse por su gesto amable, era obvio que la mujer era alguien bondadosa ya que sabía de dónde provenía la actriz. Sabía de su fama ya que miraba su rostro en todas partes y descubrir que era en verdad alguien de corazón valiente y caritativo logró cautivar su frío y viejo corazón. El hombre puso una mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo misterioso. Tomó con su enorme y rígida mano la pequeña y delicada mano de la actriz para darle algo especial. Finalmente dijo:

-Usted es digna de tener esto en sus manos hoy, le pido por favor que le de un buen uso y le ruego que jamás cambie esa alma tan benévola que me ha mostrado hoy —tomó la otra mano de Diantha y las puso juntas— le agradezco de todo corazón por su hermosa generosidad señorita, fue un gusto conocerla.

El hombre se levantó y Diantha abrió sus manos para ver los misteriosos objetos. Gardevoir tomó uno siendo un collar con un pendiente dorado, en el centro tenía una extraña piedra que brillaba con un hermoso esplendor. Diantha encontró también un collar parecido, pero tenía más la forma de una gota que el de una flor, también tenía una piedra en el centro pero era diferente al que tenía Gardevoir en sus manos. Muy asustada recordó quién le había regalado estos hermosos accesorios y apurada buscó al gigante generoso para regresárselo.

Pero al levantar su mirada, el hombre ya no estaba ahí. Tanto ella como Gardevoir se observaron confundidas una a la otra, ¿cómo era posible que alguien tan alto como él se perdiera de vista tan fácilmente? La actriz y su Pokemon recorrieron las calles cerca de ese callejón, todas vacías empezando a ser bañadas por una capa de neblina. ¿Acaso estaría soñando?

El sonido de su teléfono de trabajo la trajo de regreso a la realidad y era su asistente que le preguntaba preocupada si estaba bien. Su preocupación se debía a que no había llegado al restaurante a la hora que había prometido y muy apenada la campeona le pidió que la esperara un momento. Después de colgar, miró a su Gardevoir que tenía puesto el nuevo collar. Pensando que podría regresárselo si lo volvía a ver, Diantha colgó su regalo en su cuello y al verlo descansar en su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír. En verdad era un collar encantador.


	5. La Descripción Perfecta

El día del estreno de su película llegó a su puerta tan pronto como su nerviosismo por el resultado final del filme. Sabía que el atraso de debía por un tema de edición y era obvio que era el último intento de salvar lo que se podía rescatar de la película, pero tampoco esperaba un milagro.

En la alfombra roja se sorprendió de encontrarse con Malva entre los invitados, al verla la saludó muy emocionada y se acercó para estar a su lado por el resto de la noche. Diantha llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color rosado claro con un escote estilo corazón, pero una parte de la tela recorría un solo hombro y con el peinado recogido ondulado que llevaba daba la impresión de ser una diosa griega. Su vestido marcaba su figura de una manera sutil, dejando claras sus caderas pero sin exagerarlo mucho.

Malva por el otro lado usaba un vestido, para su _enorme_ sorpresa, rojo con corte de sirena y con escote de corazón. Pero a diferencia de la campeona, no traía una cinta que disimulara el escote, dejaba clara su figura la cual era una muy atractiva y su pelo rosado caía de manera coqueta por su lado izquierdo del rostro.

Después de responder varias preguntas de algunos reporteros, la campeona alcanzó a su amiga en la recepción y le preguntó qué hacía en ese lugar. La reportera sacó de su bolso de mano una pequeña grabadora y dijo:

-Vine por el trabajo, soy reportera ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Por qué no estás afuera con los demás? —preguntó Diantha.

-Mis compañeros se encargarán de la transmisión en vivo, yo tendré que encargarme de la estación de radio y mañana tendré que dejar mis notas, sabiendo que eres una hermosa amiga me ayudarás a completar una de mis notas antes del estreno —la mujer prendió la grabadora y dijo— la noche brilla con el esplendor de las estrellas que caminan por estas alfombras. Miles vendrán hoy para ver el nuevo estreno de la película del director Jenesais Pasqui y justo ahora me encuentro frente a una de las actrices más famosas de Kalos: Diantha Carnet. Dime Diantha, ¿qué nos puedes decir sobre el atraso de la película?

-Pues me temo que esos son temas que yo desconozco, eso iría en las manos de los editores, el director y el estudio —comentó la actriz al pequeño aparato— pero estoy segura que será una película poco predecible y que seguramente los dejará pensando.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche, más linda que las demás actrices a decir verdad —Malva acercó el aparato hacia ella— ¿qué nos puedes decir del estilo que elegiste? No es un corte tradicional y pareces una bellísima musa con eso.

-El diseñador Dessins de Créateurs fue quien me hizo este vestido, me dijo que esta elección de estilo se debía a que la primera vez que me conoció pensó que era una diosa por el papel que interpreté hace años en la película _Afrodita Enamorada_ y otra _Safo de Mitilene._

-Entonces ese vestido es como un tributo a uno de tus primeros proyectos —ambas mujeres se encontraban en una esquina de la recepción para evadir tanto ruido.

-Digamos que sí, yo solo estoy agradecida de tener tan buen diseñador como él trabajando en mis vestidos.

-Y eso es más que suficiente —dijo Malva con una sonrisa apagando el aparato— gracias, en verdad me facilitaste la vida con esta pequeña entrevista.

-Pero fue una fugaz, ¿no necesitas más contenido para cubrir todo el programa? —preguntó la campeona.

-Nah, ahí que vean ellos que ponen —el desinterés de su amiga la hizo reír— yo no debería de estar aquí en primer lugar, pero si el jefe lo dicta, lo debo de hacer. A decir verdad vengo más para ver la película y después dar mi opinión en otro programa. Seré parte de Policía del Cine la próxima semana y tu película será el próximo sospechoso.

-Cuando dije que la película sería poco predecible me refería a que no tengo idea de cómo va estar el producto —susurró Diantha al oído de Malva— la última vez que la vi fue antes de la última edición y no creo que esté muy buena.

-Mientras actúes bien no creo que esté tan mal, eres buena en lo que haces —Malva se despidió, ya que tenían asientos asignados se imaginó que los reporteros estarían separados de los actores.

La campeona estuvo en lo correcto cuando decidió no poner sus estándares tan alto, la película no quedó mal sino que tuvo un resultado extraño. Había escuchado del director y varios editores cómo el estudio les exigió cortar ciertos contenidos ya que lo encontraban "inapropiado" para cierto público. Diantha solamente agradeció que sus escenas se quedaran como las había grabado y solo esperaba que su buena actuación hubiese ayudado un poco con la recepción de la película.

No miró a Malva por el resto de la noche y ahora que la cantidad de retadores habían bajado por las fechas, estaba convencida que no la miraría hasta dentro de unos días por su trabajo. Aunque todavía tuviera la ocasional conversación por mensajes de texto, no era lo mismo hablar por el celular que verla en persona.

El programa de Policía del Cine era muy conocido por el humor que ofrecía y las críticas que daban. Típicamente Diantha no encontraba problemas con ese programa, ya que era realista y sabía que siempre la criticarían solo para sacar más público pero ahora que se había enterado que Malva sería la invitada especial se preocupó mucho. Tenía miedo que Malva la fuera a insultar y aunque sabía que si pasaba sería seguramente parte del trabajo de la reportera, no podía evitar su temor.

La noche del show llegó y se estaría grabando en vivo, Diantha miraría el programa con sus compañeros de la Elite Four e invitó a Augustine para que se uniera a ellos. El profesor rechazó su oferta y en los últimos días lo había notado algo distante. Pensó que después de ver el programa podría hablar con él y averiguar qué le ocurría.

Por ahora se preocupó de traer todos los vasos con gaseosa a la sala de estar, Siebold la esperaba con palomitas mientras que Wikstrom estaría sentado a su lado hablando con su esposa por el teléfono (había prometido colgar una vez que el programa empezara). Darsna se encontraba pacíficamente haciendo un bordado en una manta y con tranquilidad movía su aguja entre puntadas para terminar el patrón que tanto trabajaba.

Todos recibieron sus bebidas y cuando anunciaron el inicio del programa, Wikstrom se despidió con amor de su amada mujer mientras que Siebold tomaba el control para subir el volumen. Este show de Policía del Cine era uno muy famoso en Kalos y Diantha sabía que la iban a criticar por su nueva película, la recepción fue buena pero las críticas habían sido mezcladas. Algo le decía que este programa aprovecharía esa confusa recepción para burlarse de ella.

Pudo ver entonces a los tres locutores dándole la bienvenida a la invitada especial: su querida amiga Malva. Al verla no pudo evitar pensar que su intervención de moda fue en vano ya que seguía usando el color rojo de una manera muy llamativa. Primero se presentaron y Diantha bufó molesta al darse cuenta que una de las locutoras era una de las personas que más la criticaban en los medios. Su nombre era Fifí Manson y era una mujer mayor que armaba su carrera criticando otros actores.

-Esta noche tenemos en la mira la nueva película de Diantha Carnet: Damiselas Kalosianas —anunció Fifí Manson— no desperdiciemos más tiempo y vayamos al grano, mis queridos, ¿qué les pareció la película?

-No sabría decirte si estuvo mal o si estaba especialmente mal —respondió una de sus otras locutoras, Wikstrom le puso una mano en el hombro de Diantha ya que tenía miedo que fuera ofendida, pero la mujer sabía aceptar críticas así que simplemente la escuchó para ver si en verdad tenía un buen punto o si solo sería parloteo— te juro que cuando terminé de verla, ¡blah! Me dieron ganas de vomitar.

_Parloteo insignificante —_ pensó tranquilamente la campeona.

-Pues yo solo digo que esperaba algo mejor del director y de los actores que tenía —comentó otro locutor— al salir no recuerdo tener una idea clara de lo que ocurrió y eso no puede ser algo bueno.

-Yo digo que fue pésima y que dio asco —dijo Fifí Manson, en la pantalla del estudio salió una foto de Diantha en la alfombra roja— miren ese vestido, parece como si la hubieran enrollado en sábanas sucias.

Diantha bufó molesta y los demás locutores se rieron de su comentario junto a todo el auditorio, en momentos así la campeona deseaba lanzar su zapato a la televisión. Tanto Siebold como Darsna le ofrecieron cambiar de canal, pero la campeona quiso seguir viendo al ver que Malva no se rió ante el comentario… se quedó callada. Durante la primera mitad del programa, la reportera continuó con su actitud silenciosa mientras que los demás criticaban a la campeona, la única razón por la cual Diantha miraba le programa era para ver qué decía su compañera. Pero a este ritmo no parecía querer hablar.

-A ver Malva, has estado muy callada durante todo el tiempo al aire, si te pagamos es para que digas algo —dijo la locutora Fifí obteniendo unas risas del público— ¿a ti que te pareció la película?

-Pues después de investigar, algo que yo esperaba que ustedes hicieran por ser periodistas también, me di cuenta que es otra de los penosos casos en donde el estudio interviene con el contenido —el comentario sorprendió tanto al público como a los locutores, ya que todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Lo siento, pero debes de admitir que con o sin intervención del estudio, Diantha hizo una mala película —comentó la Fifí Manson.

-Hay un problema, Diantha no la hizo —el tono de Malva sonaba molesto y Diantha miró a todos sus compañeros sorprendidos con la boca abierta, Wikstrom había escupido un poco su bebida del susto— fue un director, productor y un estudio, ¿qué es lo que más recuerdan de la película?

-Yo la personaje de la campeona.

-Yo también…

-Eso nos dice que hizo un estupendo trabajo como actriz, piensen en cualquier otro actor y les aseguro que no hubiera logrado sacarle el jugo al personaje como Diantha lo hizo y eso solo que estuvo durante un tercio de la película. Esperaba tener una verdadera conversación con ustedes, pero solo andan criticando como niñas de primaria a una buena persona que no lo merece —Malva se levantó de su asiento y dejó el micrófono en la pequeña mesa frente a los locutores, pero a medio camino de retirarse, tomó el micrófono otra vez— y una cosa más, el vestido que usaba Diantha era hermoso, parecía una musa con eso.

Sin decir una palabra más, dejó el micrófono y se retiró del escenario. Los mismos locutores quedaron con la boca abierta, la audiencia estaba con la boca abierta también… ¡todos quedaron igual de sorprendidos ante su actitud! Siebold miró a Diantha con una ceja levantada y dijo:

-Bueno, ahora sabemos que Malva en verdad te quiere…

-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso por mi —dijo Diantha sujetando su nuevo y hermoso collar en su pecho completamente conmovida— en verdad es una gran amiga.

Tanto Darsa como Siebold intercambiaron miradas, algo perplejos ante su actitud amable y repentina. Wikstrom los miró también y parecía estar pensando lo mismo, había algo ahí que definitivamente la campeona estaba ignorando.

En el camerino de la reportera, Malva se encontraba sentada en frente del espejo hiperventilando. Jamás en su vida se había salido tanto del libreto, esta actitud le traería problemas con el estudio de ese programa ya que se le había instruido ridiculizar a la campeona. Estaba convencida que tendría que regresar el cheque que recibió pero saber que miles de personas la vieron así la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Cuando te pedí que mantuvieras vigilada a la campeona no pensé que llegarías así de lejos —dijo una voz ronca en los rincones oscuros de su camerino.

-Solo trato de cumplir con mi trabajo jefe —respondió Malva frustrada.

-Últimamente he notado que has adoptado una actitud… _curiosa_ con Diantha —comentó Lysandre mientras se acomodaba más en el sillón del camerino— en verdad es un risueño, ¿no crees?

Malva no respondió, simplemente miró fríamente a Lysandre porque sentía como si se estuviera burlando de ella. En los últimos meses, el hombre había estado vigilando su progreso de amistad con la campeona y verlo con ese tono tan alegre, tan burlón y cínico la enfurecía. Al notar su actitud, el hombre simplemente se levantó del sillón con una ronca risa y dijo:

-Recuerda que no quiero que Diantha intervenga en nuestros planes, necesito que te asegures de eso vigilándola y si quieres lograrlo siendo su novia hazlo. Ella jamás fue de mi interés, sé que estuvo enamorada de mi cuando íbamos a la secundaria juntos pero ella es demasiado ambiciosa para mi gusto. Pero recuerda que eres una miembro de Team Flare y que todos aquellos diferentes a nosotros tendrán el mismo final… no lo olvides.

Sin decir una palabra más, el hombre se fue del camerino dejando atrás a la reportera perdida entre sus pensamientos. Si no era obvio antes, con la actitud que había tomado en el programa, estaba segura que ahora todos sabrían la verdad.

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando Diantha la obligó a pasar tiempo con ella y Malva decidió llevarla al restaurante de Lysandre, él era un hombre con muchos recursos y compró el lugar con el único propósito de construir un laboratorio para sus alocados experimentos. Pero necesitaba ocultarlo en un lugar donde nadie jamás sospecharía y el nuevo café restaurante parecía el lugar perfecto.

Ella llevó a Diantha ahí con la esperanza de espantarla, dejarle claro que jamás querría ser su amiga y que el restaurante de Lysandre representaría todo lo que podía esperar de ella: una mujer del Equipo Flare, misteriosa y poco amistosa que no quería tenerla cerca. Pero en el momento que la campeona se retiró al baño, su jefe apareció atrás de la barra, con sus ojos celestes la miró con una sonrisa al ver la asombrosa oportunidad que se abría entre ellos.

-Su autor favorito es _Jacques Le Goff_ —le dijo Lysandre a la mujer— compra ese libro con ella y te aseguro que se volverá amiga tuya. Mantenla vigilada y lejos de nuestros planes.

El Equipo Flare tenía grandes planes para el futuro, uno que ella también anhelaba cumplir, pero la campeona de Kalos podía amenazarlo todo interviniendo. Necesitaban a alguien quien la vigila y al mismo tiempo distraerla, la idea no le agradó a Malva pero su jefe le dio la orden y no tenía otra opción.

Cumplió su orden y fue durante la conversación que tuvieron en la librería que Malva se dio cuenta que Diantha no era tan mala persona como esperaba. Siempre tuvo la imagen que la mujer sería una persona odiosa, pero era amable y divertida. Era inteligente, de aquellas personas que pueden tener temas de conversación interesantes pero sin sonar como una sabe lo todo.

Le gustaba los mismos libros que ella y aunque no fuera fanática de la historia admitía ser culta así que podía mantener una conversación con ella. Escuchar la forma apasionada de hablar de su compañera al tocar ese tema la sorprendió, en verdad con cada palabra que emitía mostraba el amor que sentía hacia la historia.

Al final de esa tarde pensó que podría conocerla mejor si la acompañaba al salón, necesitaba distraerla lo más posible para que Team Flare pudiera instalarse bien en el café de Lysandre. Esa misma noche, al regresar a su cuarto de hotel, llamó a su jefe para reportarse y los resultados buenos solamente lo alegraron al saber que ahora tenían una oportunidad de oro.

-Si eres su amiga podrás mantenerla vigilada por nosotros ya que ella no quiere comprarse un Holo Caster—dijo Lysandre— esta noche quiero que mires estos cortos, Diantha adora ver estas cosas y también te enviaré una lista de música instrumental para que escuches. La conozco de toda la vida y necesitas agradarle lo más rápido posible. Después quiero que vayas al laboratorio para revisar el progreso.

Al terminar su conversación Malva recibió una lista de por lo menos cincuenta canciones instrumentales para escuchar. Suspiró molesta pero entendía que era parte de su trabajo escucharla, se puso sus audífonos y se preparó para salir de su cuarto de hotel hacia el laboratorio en Café Lysandre. Al principio le aburrió la música pero después de la tercera canción encontró un extraño placer en la melodía. Había algo con esas canciones que en verdad lograban perderla por su hermosura en cada nota. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido escuchar música instrumental antes? Diantha no tenía mal gusto…

Llegó al café y al ver que no habían clientes, los meseros la guiaron al pasadizo secreto en donde se encontró con Xerosic. El científico jamás fue de su agrado pero al pensarlo mejor, no le agradaba muchas personas… aunque ahora Diantha era menos molesta. El hombre la guió a un helicóptero para llevarla a Geosenge Town, sabía que había un laboratorio allá pero siempre imaginó que el de Lumiose estaría más equipado.

-En verdad que la ignorancia puede ser divertida en algunos casos —comentó Xerosic recibiendo una mirada fría de Malva— ya verás cuando lleguemos a Geosenge Town. Ahí verás algo verdaderamente maravilloso.

Aterrizaron en un área con muchos árboles y después de seguir el camino que daba el helipuerto, entraron al laboratorio en donde Malva observó sus alrededores analíticamente. No había mucho, solo unas cuantas computadoras con pantallas y trabajadores vestidos de rojo merodeando por todas partes. Zapateando un poco su tacón, la reportera observó silenciosamente a Xerosic esperando a que le enseñaran aquello que tanto había presumido. Con una sonrisa sombría y diabólica, Xerosic la guió por los pasillos silenciosos del edificio subterráneo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta.

-Lo que verás aquí hoy es algo que nadie afuera de este edificio lo haya visto —comentó Xerosic— solamente tú y Lysandre tendrán ese honor.

-Me lo describes con tantas palabras bonitas que tengo miedo de quedar decepcionada —respondió la reportera con un tono desinteresado— ¿jamás te han comentado que hablas mucho?

El hombre la ignoró y se concentró en insertar un código para abrir la puerta, lentamente las grandes paredes metálicas se abrieron y Malva quedó con la boca abierta. Al principio le costó encontrar palabras para describirlo ya que era algo colosal, tenía por lo menos el tamaño de un edificio de diez pisos y estaba convencida que habría más altura escondida bajo la base de la estructura. Un corredor se extendía alrededor del objeto así que la reportera se tomó su tiempo para recorrerlo lentamente, admirando cada centímetro que sus ojos podían alcanzar.

Tenía un material cristalino y las luces que se prendían en el techo hacía brillar cada centímetro como una gota de agua descansando en una hoja después de una tormenta. Era hermoso, parecía ser una escultura de cristal y al observarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que parecía el capullo de una flor cerrada. ¿Qué era esto que se extendía frente a ella? Era increíble para la vista y los múltiples misterios que lo rodeaban solamente lo hacían más bello.

-En verdad que es hermoso, ¿no lo crees? —Malva reconoció la voz y pudo ver a Lysandre entrar a la cámara con una bolsa de tintorería colgada en su hombro— ¿qué crees que es, Malva?

-Una obra de arte —respondió la mujer quitándose sus lentes oscuros, necesitaba observarlo a todo color aunque le costara un poco sin sus anteojos— parece haber sido hecho por alguna clase de deidad.

-En verdad es una obra de arte, —dijo Lysandre con orgullo— pero en realidad es el arma que nos llevará a la victoria.

-¿Esto? —preguntó Malva— ¿un arma?

-No te dejes engañar por su apariencia, su belleza solamente remarca la cruda realidad de este mundo —continuó Lysandre— en orden para que algo exista, algo debe de ser destruido en primer lugar. Es el orden de la naturaleza, pero no puedo dejar que se tome tanto tiempo para lograrlo… si fuera así, nuestras ambiciones serían insignificantes.

-¿De dónde sacaron un arma así?

-Hace 3000 años hubo una guerra devastadora que destruyó gran parte de Kalos, una de las guerras más violentas conocidas en la historia —Malva reconoció el evento ya que Diantha se lo había mencionado ese mismo día, pero Lysandre continuó— el Rey de Kalos creó esta arma para traer paz y como te mencioné antes: en orden para construir es necesario primero la destrucción. Fue gracias a esta arma que la paz vino a Kalos una vez más… yo haré lo mismo, pero no me limitaré a nuestra región, expandiré esos tiempos de prosperidad a todo el mundo y así finalmente todo volverá a ser bello.

La mujer silenciosamente asintió y contempló una vez más el arma… ¿cómo algo tan bello podía ser capaz de destruir el mundo? Sabía que el día que fuera activada necesitaba estar adentro de esta base ya que la estaban construyendo (al igual que la de Lumiose) con un reforzamiento que fuera capaz de albergarlos de la explosión mortal.

-¿No te has preguntado cómo obtuve información de su ubicación? —Malva decidió no responderle ya que sabía que de todas formas le explicaría— mi ancestro fue el hermano de ese rey… así es, estás parada frente a un hombre de sangre real. Encontré esta información en las pertenencias de mi abuelo, al parecer es un secreto familiar que debíamos de mantener para que se mantuviera oculta.

-Y aquí estás tú rompiendo esa tradición —respondió secamente Malva.

-Mañana que mires a Diantha quiero que le regales esto —Lysandre ignoró su comentario extendiendo su mano y al mirar adentro de la bolsa de tintorería pudo encontrar un abrigo de un color diferente al rojo— el turquesa es el color favorito de Din y si queremos que obtengas su confianza más rápido podemos acortar el camino con regalos. Recuerda de mantenerla lejos de Georsenge Town ya que podría descubrirnos con los poderes que tiene su Gardevoir.

Malva tomó molesta el conjunto, de alguna manera se sentía forzada a agradarle a la campeona cuando ese mismo día había hecho un mejor trabajo del esperado. Tomó el abrigo y llevándolo en su hombro, la reportera se retiró hacia el helicóptero para que la llevaran de regreso al Hotel Richissime. Durante todo el camino vovlió a escuchar la música instrumentar al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo que había visto, el arma que estaban construyendo y lo que significaba, ahora lo miraba on desinterés pensando que con eso lograrían cumplir su meta más rápido. Supuso que ahora su arma para cumplir su misión sería ese abrigo y se preguntó qué excusa le diría a la campeona para regalárselo.

Esa misma noche, antes de acostarse, miró en su laptop los famosos cortos extranjeros que Lysandre le había enviado. Necesitaba un tema de conversación para poder agradarle más a Diantha y pensó que con solo ver un par tendría suficiente… pero… estaban tan buenos que terminó viéndolos todos…

* * *

Al día siguiente Malva pensó que necesitaba ser un poco más expresiva con la campeona, no podía adoptar la misma actitud fría que usaba con Xerosic o sus demás compañeros. La actriz era alguien recíproca, si era amable ella respondería con una actitud parecida y necesitaba eso para cumplir con su nuevo trabajo. Decidió contarle pequeños detalles de su vida, se limitó a decirle en donde creció y quién era su familia.

Después de comer la llevó a su cuarto de hotel, quería darle el abrigo lo más rápido posible para que Lysandre la dejara en paz. Pero ver su reacción al entrar a su cuarto fue divertida, no era actuación o fingido, legítimamente la hizo sonreír al ver su cara boquiabierta observando al suite imperial mientras se quitaba sus anteojos.

No pensó que le gustaría tanto el abrigo, pero sus ojos brillaban y la reportera admitió que jamás se había dado cuenta del color que tenían. Eran azules cristalinos, tenían el mismo color que el cielo durante una mañana despejada.

Creyó que Lysandre no sería capaz de comprar la talla correcta así que decidió ayudarla a ponérselo solo para ver si el regalo era de su tamaño. No era posible… ¡le quedaba perfecto! ¿En verdad su jefe tenía ese ojo calculador o había sido solamente suerte?

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó la gran sonrisa de la campeona, se miraba por todos los ángulos posibles su nuevo abrigo y verla sí de emocionada le resultó tierno. Durante todo el día, Malva notó algo extraño en Diantha. No sabía si era por su forma de caminar o su manera de moverse, pero había algo en ella que se miraba muy… elegante. No estaba segura de como describirlo, sin embargo no podía evitar admirar esa elegancia tan natural que tenía. Como el de una flor de la pradera bailando con el viento.

Su música cambió mucho desde que Lysandre le impuso su nuevo trabajo, ahora pasaba más tiempo escuchando música instrumental pensando en la campeona. Todavía buscaba palabras para describirla ya que no estaba conforme con las descripciones que venían a ella. Cada noche hablaba con su jefe para reportar su avance y le continuaba dando una lista de las cosas que le gustaban a su "amiga".

Al enterarse que le gustaba el pie de manzana, la reportera se asustó por un momento. ¿En dónde se suponía que encontraría un pastel Unoviano en Kalos? Si había algo que tenía la cultura de Kalos era que tenía una cultura muy protectora así que todo lo que fuera extranjero solía ser visto como algo desagradable y encontrar un lugar donde vendieran postres como ese era casi imposible. Agradeció que Diantha estuviera ocupada con su trabajo de actriz o sino jamás lo hubiese encontrado a tiempo.

Estuvo dos días completos buscando un lugar donde lo vendiera y maldijo a su jefe por no quererla ayudar con la tarea. Lysandre le dijo que si no lo encontraba que mejor lo preparara ella misma, pero Malva no estaba dispuesta a cocinar solo para darle un pedazo a Diantha. Además, sabía que era pésima con la repostería y pensó que se tardaría más tiempo aprendiendo a hacer el pastel que comprándolo. Las cosas parecieron ser al revés ya que fue hasta el quinto día de buscar dicho postre que lo encontró.

Se sentía tan victoriosa que se aseguró de tener uno preparado para cuando la campeona regresara de su rodaje, ya que le hablaba casi todos los días por mensajes ya sabía su fecha de regreso. Aunque no hablaran mucho, tenía que admitir que disfrutaba sus conversaciones y desde hace unos días dejó de usar la lista que le había entregado Lysandre con sus gustos.

Pensó que si quería hacerlo ver como una verdadera amistad, averiguar cosas por su cuenta se miraría menos sospechoso que casualmente tener los mismos gustos. Todos sus compañeros en la Liga Pokemón se habían retirado para entrenar para la próxima ronda de retadores y decidió usar eso como una excusa para pasar más tiempo con ella. Le propuso entrenar juntas y ella aceptó al instante, ¿en verdad era tan rápido para ella confiar en los demás?

-Vamos a Geosenge Town —solo escuchar ese nombre la espantó— siempre que entreno ahí con mi Gardevoir suelo tener esta extraña sensación de poder… ¡estoy segura que te encanta—!

-¡No! —gritó Malva asustada, recordó el arma colosal, las advertencias de Lysandre y todo lo que se ocultaba abajo de ese pequeño pueblo inocente, al ver la cara sorprendida de su compañera supo que su grito se había salido un poco de control— me refiero… ahí solo hay Pokemons débiles, si en verdad queremos entrenar necesitamos ir a una parte más a nuestro nivel. Conozco un lugar en la ruta 18… ¿te parece si nos vamos ahora?

Diantha aceptó y Malva suspiró aliviada, había logrado alejar a la campeona del centro de base de Team Flare y necesitaba mantenerla lejos de ahí. Antes de partir Malva quería guardar el postre que tanto había buscado y Diantha le comentó que necesitaba cambiarse, empacó el pie de manzana y juró que si la campeona no le gustaba el postre mataría a Lysandre por no ayudarla a encontrar un lugar mejor.

En el momento que se volvieron a encontrar en la entrada Malva no reconoció por un momento a la campeona, verla vestida con un conjunto tan diferente a lo tradicional era algo nuevo para ella. Tenía que admitir que el color olivo le hacía un juego perfecto con el tono de piel de sus piernas y se preguntó si debía haberse cambiado antes de emprender el viaje.

Para ese entonces ya fue muy tarde y al llegar a la cueva Malva tocó por primera vez esa hermosa piel que tanto había admirado por su hermoso tono. No fue nada relevante, solamente se tropezó en la entrada y Diantha la atrapó antes de que cayera. Su mano sujetó su brazo y en tan pocos segundos se preguntó por qué lo sentía tan suave. Pensó que eran sus nervios y decidió comprobarlo en el momento que la campoena le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar, solamente la tomó para ver si en verdad eran tan suaves como su brazo lo había sentido… estaba mal… no solo eran suaves, tenían la delicadeza de una hermosa nube flotando por el cielo despejado de la mañana… no, esa descripción todavía no la convencía. Soltó su mano lo más rápido posible, no quería hacerlo parecer como si disfrutaba sentir su hermosa piel perfecta, se sacudió la ropa para disimular la rapidez de sus acciones.

Soltó su mano para explorar las minas abandonadas llenas de entrenadores, lucharon por horas y cuando se detuvieron para comer, Malva se emocionó de poder finalmente entregarle el pastel que tanto había estado buscando. Estaba convencida que ir a través de la Odisea sería más fácil que encontrar otro local con pie de manzana en Kalos. Miró la cara de la campeona cuando abrió el envase y se asustó al no recibir la acción que esperaba… ¿acaso sospecharía sabiendo lo difícil que era encontrarlo?

-¿Pie de manzana? —era obvio que lo quería hacer sonar como si fuera un postre que no le gustara, solo para ver su reacción.

Malva pensó rápido, tenía que decir algo lógico que no la dejara expuesta ante ella. Sabía que debió buscar otro postre al no haberlo encontrado en la primera pastelería que visitó. Recordó que hace unos minutos estaba comiendo una manzana y encontró ahí la respuesta que estaba buscando.

-¿Te gusta en fruta pero no en pastel?

Después de ese comentario, Diantha dejó de actuar de manera extraña y disfrutó el postre. Había estado cerca, ahora estaba convencida que necesitaba dejar de seguir todos los consejos de su jefe. Si la campeona ya lo encontraba sospechoso necesitaba ser más cuidadosa a la próxima. Ella era inteligente y de alguna manera también mostraba la misma inocencia de una niña aventurera… no, todavía no encontraba la descripción perfecta para Diantha. ¿Por qué tenía tantos problemas para describirla?

Encontró un problema más cuando Diantha aceptó el reto de dos entrenadores y la involucró en una batalla doble. Malva no podía creerlo ya que el simple pensamiento de compartir el campo de batalla con la campeona la ponía muy nerviosa, no estaba segura por qué pues tal parecía que en ese momento tenía problemas para describir las cosas.

Decidió pelear con su Pyroar ya que sabía que si se encontraba en un momento de estrés, su leal Pokemón leona sabía manejarse sola en el campo de batalla y no quería arriesgar perder frente a la campeona. Ella era tan optimista, hablaba como si supiera que iban a ganar sin importar las circunstancias… ¿confiaba en ella o simplemente era así con todo el mundo?

Fue en el desenlace de la batalla que su pregunta fue respondida: Diantha confiaba en ella y hubo un pequeño instante que sintió una conexión entre las dos. Fueron segundos, pero al verse directamente a los ojos encontró algo que jamás había visto antes. Leyó su mente para preparar la siguiente ataque y abrió un paso para que lo lograra. Era un sentimiento nuevo, algo que jamás había experimentado antes. Aunque su mente le gritara que no siguiera ese algo nuevo, que siguiera la ruta segura para ganar, sus instintos ignoraron su cabeza y confió en esa conexión instantánea.

Ganaron la batalla, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Malva en ese momento. Estaba asustada, ella siempre había sido una persona racional y jamás se había dejado llevar así por una corriente desconocida. ¿Qué eran esas nuevas sensaciones? ¿Por qué no podía describirlas? ¿Eran algo bueno o algo malo?

Con cada pregunta que surgía su pecho se sentía más pesado, su corazón palpitaba mil millas por minuto y no estaba segura qué le estaba pasando. ¿Algo estaría mal adentro de ella? ¿Tal vez se intoxicó con la comida o acaso sería su reacción ante algo tan nuevo como esa conexión? Su mente era una pintura abstracta en ese momento, habían tantas emociones chocándose con sus pensamientos racionales que no podía entender qué le estaba ocurriendo.

Pero una mano en su hombro la trajo de regreso a la realidad y al ver a Diantha todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron. Seguía hiperventilando pero ahora toda su concentración estaba en la campeona, ¿por qué todavía no podía describir esos ojos cristalinos que tanto la miraban?

Salieron juntas de la cueva y se dejó guiar por ella, no porque lo necesitara sino porque quería ser guiada por la campeona. Al poner un pie afuera de la cueva, fueron bienvenidas por una fuerte brisa con un olor exquisito. Con una respiración profunda, Malva le dio la bienvenida al aire fresco sintiendo que su corazón volvió a tomar un ritmo normal lentamente. Su mente se aclaró también y se preguntó si tal vez sería el cansancio de haber estado buscando por días ese maldito postre.

-Muchas veces me han dicho que es peligroso tener batallas Pokemón en una cueva —comentó Diantha, Malva se preguntó desde cuando tenía un tono tan dulce al hablarle— algunos expertos mencionan que uno de los peligros es la falta de oxígeno y la claustrofobia, creo que a la próxima entrenaremos en un lugar abierto.

-Por favor…

Regresaron a la liga esa misma tarde y Malva logró calmarse. Pero un poco de pastel y té lograron animarla otra vez y ver cómo Wikstrom tomó a Siebold como víctima para presumir sus pasos de baile simplemente la alegaron más. En verdad que ese Wikstrom era un payaso, se sorprendió de ver lo bien que bailaba considerando que su pareja prácticamente le pedía a gritos que lo soltara.

Cuando Wikstrom la sacó a bailar se sintió nerviosa al principio, no le gustaba estar tan cerca de los demás y ni siquiera la actitud alegre de su compañero podría arreglar su actitud antipática. Pero poco a poco fue dejando esa actitud atrás ya que empezó a disfrutar la danza también, los comentarios divertidos de su compañero solamente la ayudaron a recobrar confianza.

-¡Eres una buena bailarina! —comentó Wikstrom— mucho mejor que Siebold definitivamente.

-Espero que te rompas una pierna —respondió su compañero furioso— y no lo digo en el contexto del teatro, tarado bailarín.

Los amaba, eran tan divertidos que la hacían reír a carcajadas y llevaba mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió tan bienvenida en un grupo de personas. Pero aquí no estaba Lysandre o algún miembro del Equipo Flare, solamente ella con estas maravillosas personas.

Dio una vuelta completa sobre sus tacones dejándose llevar por la horrenda música improvisada de su compañero sin darse cuenta en qué manos fue a parar. Al sentir sus delicadas manos indescriptibles, Malva las soltó al instante asustada… podía ver esa conexión misteriosa asomarse en los rincones de su mente y no quería volver a ella. Cuando le dijo que no podía bailar con ella, la campeona no le hizo caso diciéndole:

-¿Por qué no? Solo necesitas seguirme el paso e intentar no pisarme los pies.

Sentir su mano en su cintura la puso más nerviosa de lo que hubiera esperado y su mano tomó la suya para empezar a bailar. Esa conexión la acechaba y Malva en verdad buscó alejarse de ella, pero al escuchar su melodiosa voz salir de sus labios quedó hipnotizada.

_Linda_ … no podía describirla de mejor manera. Todo este tiempo había sido amable con ella aunque fuera una bruja cuando la conoció, no tenía miedo de bailar con ella a pesar de dejar claro desde un principio que no quería hacerlo. En verdad era una mujer hermosa y ahora que se encontraba bailando, cantándole para ella, se sintió afortunada y olvidó por un momento su misión con el Equipo Flare. La conexión estaba ahí, pero no quiso huir de ella sino disfrutarla todo el tiempo posible. Fue por eso que cuando Diantha soltó una de sus manos para recibir a su próxima pareja, Malva no quiso soltar la otra… ¿se habría dado cuenta la campeona de su desesperado intento de mantenerla por más tiempo entre sus brazos? Por suerte Wikstrom casi le revienta la cabeza contra el techo así que por lo menos su desesperación sería olvidada por un tiempo…

Esa noche al reportarse, Malva se limitó a contarle a su jefe los detalles básico de su tarde con Diantha: comieron el pastel y fueron a entrenar juntas… solo de eso se enteró. Lo demás no quería compartirlo, era algo solamente suyo y esa noche se acostó con una sonrisa sabiendo que mínimo ya tenía una palabra para describir a Diantha: linda, en verdad era una mujer linda.

* * *

Llegó la fecha de los retadores y Malva no podía dejar que alguien tan linda como Diantha fuera sustituida por mocosos entrenadores de tercera. Antes se dejaba ganar pero durante esos días _destruyó_ cada persona que se atrevió a poner un pie adentro de su flamante cámara. Nadie destronaría a la linda reina de Kalos, no bajo su guardia.

Una tarde después de patear los traseros de miles de mocosos feos, Malva se sorprendió junto a sus compañeros de la comida que la campeona les había preparado. Pero esa felicidad terminó rápido al recordar que Lysandre la había convocado a una reunión secreta con Xerosic, no podía creer que no podría disfrutar la deliciosa comida de una linda amiga por su trabajo.

Pero Diantha mostró ser más rápida y a los tres minutos de decirle que no podía acompañarlos, le empacó todo para que se lo pudiera llevar al trabajo… _Bondadosa_ , había encontrado otra palabra para describirla. Al despedirse no pudo evitar quererle besar la mejilla, simplemente no pudo resistirlo. Había mostrado tanto cariño hacia ella en los últimos días que se sintió obligada a mostrarle algo de cariño también… se arrepintió al instante e intentó disimularlo besando a cada miembro de la Elite Four al despedirse.

Esa horrenda pena que sintió fue olvidada durante su reunión con el Equipo Flare, Lysandre le contó sus planes y cómo buscaba desesperadamente un Pokemón para activarlo al arma mortal que había visto días atrás. ¿Qué clase de Pokemón podría llenar tanta energía?

Al momento que probó la cena de Diantha ignoró esa pregunta, ¡en verdad estaba delicioso! Cada vez olvidaba más sus deberes con el Equipo Flare y se concentraba más en la amistad con Diantha. Fue por eso que aceptó su bondadosa "intervención de moda" y se dejó llevar por esa linda conexión que sentía cada vez que pasaba tiempo con ella.

Esa misma tarde descubrió una tercera descripción: juguetona. Verla correr por toda la tienda buscándole conjuntos, toda esa alegría que emitía con cada blusa que se probaba, todo indicaba que era alguien que adoraba pasar un buen rato y Malva disfrutó cada segundo. Aunque varias veces se viera como un algodón de azúcar en el espejo (algo que ella odiaba) admitió pasarla muy bien.

Pero lo que más la convenció ante esa nueva descripción fue verla intentando robarle su postre. Por. Arceus. Diantha parecía una niña chiquita queriéndole quitar su mousse de chocolate, cuando Lysandre le dijo que tenía un amor por los postres locales no esperó que su amor fuera así de grande. No lo encontró molesto, fue divertido y al verla con todo el postre en sus dedos no pudo evitar observarla detalladamente cuando decidió lamerse cada uno. ¿Por qué no le disgustaba?

Esa noche fue especial para la reportera ya que había encontrado otra palabra para su descripción misteriosa en el mismo día: honesta. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan honesto como Diantha, Lysandre no le mentía pero había algo con las confesiones de la campeona que la hacían sentir especial. Estaba segura que ninguno de sus compañeros de la Elite Four sabían la verdadera razón por la cual Diantha decidió ser actriz, ni tampoco que era adoptada… se sintió especial.

Cuando llegó el momento de dormir, Malva miró a su lado a la campeona y sonrió, dormía como un ángel a su lado. _Linda, bondadosa, juguetona y honesta…_ esas cuatro palabras la habían dejado satisfecha y ahora podía dormir tranquila sabiendo que tenía una descripción que iba acorde a la personalidad de la actriz. Ella fue honesta con la actriz también y jamás se sintió tan feliz al cerrar sus ojos, se sentía bien tener a alguien para confesar cosas.

* * *

Hubo un día que encontró una última palabra para describirla, ese día fue cuando Diantha tomó por accidente su Holo Caster y la fue a buscar al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore. Ella sabía quién era él, pues su jefe lo había mantenido vigilado los últimos meses así que tenía una idea ante quien se iba a afrontar.

Al mirarlo junto a Diantha pudo verlo todo: su forma de mirarla, la manera que le hablaba y todo lo demás dejaba claro lo enamorado que estaba el profesor de la campeona. Era tan obvio que se sintió insultada, ¿quién se creía él para tener esos sentimientos hacia la mismísima campeona de Kalos? Ver a Diantha usando una blusa color rojo solamente le trajo más confianza, era la misma blusa que le había comprado en Snowbelle City días atrás y nadie podía cambiarla.

En el momento que se retiró la campeona a la terraza, Malva observó fríamente al profesor. En verdad era lo más patético que había visto en su vida, era obvio que estaba celoso y desesperadamente intentaba ocultarlo con comportamiento físico tan forzado. Con una sonrisa, una que Malva pudo detectar que era forzada, el profesor le dijo:

-Así que… tú eres Malva…

-Iré al grano contigo Tin-Tin —dijo Malva asustando al profesor al escuchar el apodo que había usado— sé lo que sientes por Diantha, eres tan obvio que das vergüenza.

El Profesor no respondió rápido, pues se quedó asustado un momento tratando de procesar lo que recién había escuchado. Pero la reportera era una mujer dura así que no quiso darle tiempo para pensar:

-Escucha, has sido su amigo por tanto tiempo que ya es obvio su futuro: ella jamás sentirá algo por ti —sus palabras quemaban cada centímetro de su corazón— ¿en verdad crees que alguien tan exitosa y talentosa como Diantha se fijaría en alguien como tú? ¿Un intento fallido de profesor? Por favor, llegaste hasta aquí de lejos solo por tener una cara bonita, jamás serás como el Profesor Oak o tu mentor Rowman, ellos sí tenían algo a diferencia tuya.

La sorpresa del profesor empezó a ser sustituida por enojo, podía verlo en sus ojos ya que empezó a bufar frente a su escritorio. Era obvio que él se estaba mordiendo el labio para no insultarla pero Malva aprovechó ese silencio diciendo:

-Diantha jamás será tu pareja, ella es alguien más… ambiciosa.

Con cada segundo que pasaba la furia del profesor se intensificaba, empuñó sus manos fuertemente contra el escritorio y Malva simplemente cruzó sus brazos. Esperó su respuesta pero era alguien tan patético para ella que se mantuvo en silencio durante casi cuarenta minutos. Solamente la miró enojado, esperando asustarla, pero ella era demasiado fuerte para ser espantada con unos ojos como los suyos. En verdad ese profesor era patético para Malva… Diantha entró una vez más y al encontrarlos tan tensos preguntó inocentemente si ocurría algo.

-Nada, no te preocupes _Din_ —respondió la reportera, se acercó a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla, la reportera se despidió para retirarse de la oficina dejando al profesor y a la actriz atrás.

_Suya_ … esa era la última palabra que necesitaba Malva para describir a Diantha. Ese beso en su mejilla seguramente había dejado el mensaje claro para ese patético profesor y se retiró felizmente a atender su otro trabajo sabiendo que ya tenía una descripción completa de la campeona: era linda, bondadosa, juguetona, honesta y suya. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara del profesor al verla besar la mejilla de su amor imposible.

Pero una realización llegó a ella esa noche cuando se fue del programa de Policía del Cine, no solo quería Diantha como amiga, había algo más y continuaba viviendo en esa etapa de negación con el miedo de afrontar esos misteriosos sentimientos. Ahora pensó que había una sexta palabra para describirla pero no podía encontrarla, una vez más se encontró perdida entre tantos sentimientos encontrados y estrés.


	6. La Creación Después de la Destrucción

Diantha seguía viviendo su vida sin saber la verdad atrás de su nueva mejor amiga, para ella Malva era una excelente compañera y estaba convencida que podría ayudarla a detener el Equipo Flare. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Malva se aisló del grupo y la actriz ignoró su extraño comportamiento al estar muy ocupada intentando averiguar los planes de la bizarra organización. Todo lo que sabía de ellos, gracias a Sycamore y sus adorables ayudantes, era que ellos eran un grupo de bravucones. Eso era todo lo que sabía.

También se había dado cuenta que Lysandre ya no era el mismo, el amistoso y cariñoso amigo que jugaba póker con ella había desaparecido y no sabía si podría volver atrás. Notó ese cambio cuando se lo encontró en el Café Soleil en donde le comentó la idea de ser bella por toda la eternidad sin envejecer y por la forma que hablaba la asustó mucho. ¿Qué le había pasado a su queridísimo amigo pecoso que tanto bromeaba? Al salir notó que Lysandre se detuvo para hablar con dos niños y se dio cuenta que puso una especial atención a una niña.

Sin embargo esa mala experiencia también le trajo una buena; tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la famosa Serena Saki, Calem ya lo conocía por todo lo que le contaba Augustine, pero la niña era algo nuevo para ella. Tenía que admitir que no era tan pequeña como esperaba y al enterarse que tenía diecinueve años se apenó de haberla llamado así en primer lugar.

-N-no se preocupe —dijo sonrojada la joven— muchos me dicen que tengo cara de niña… aunque mi mama me diga que es culpa mía por no querer usar maquillaje.

-Si yo tuviera una cara tan linda como la tuya jamás me pasaría la idea de usar maquillaje —comentó Diantha con una sonrisa— tienes una belleza natural y debes de sentirte orgullosa de ello.

-Muchas gracias —respondió la joven mientras se peinaba un poco su pelo castaño claro, por un momento mordió su labio pero después, justo cuando estaba la actriz a punto de salir del café, la joven la detuvo por un momento— quería… quería preguntarle algo… es sobre Lysandre.

-¿Qué pasó con él? —Diantha se preguntó si su teoría sobre Lysandre se haría cierta con esta joven, prefirió no saltar a conclusiones hasta escucharla.

-Es solo que él… él parece ser alguien raro… —su honestidad le resultó adorable, si fuera menos tímida sería más parecida a ella cuando tenía su edad— pero él es una buena persona, ¿verdad?

La actriz odió que se tardara tanto en responder, pero esa extraña experiencia que había tenido atrás con su viejo amigo la dejó perpleja y confundida así que no estaba segura cuál sería la respuesta correcta. Supo entonces que la única verdad era que necesitaba ser tan honesta como esta joven estaba siendo con ella así que tomó su hombro y dijo:

-Solo sé que él es alguien difícil de comprender, fuimos amigos de pequeños y hasta cuando era un niño tenía ideas locas…

Con una sonrisa se despidió y con mucha elegancia se retiró del Café Soleil para correr hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore. Pensó que tal vez hablando con él podría relajarse un poco porque en verdad algo se sentía fuera de lugar y no estaba segura qué podía ser.

Pero su queridísimo amigo Tin-Tin continuaba actuando de una manera extraña desde el otro día. Ya no la miraba con la misma felicidad, tampoco la buscaba tanto como antes y parecía quererla evadir desde la tarde que vino a dejarle su suéter. No estaba segura a qué se debía su depresión repentina, pero dejó a un lado sus inseguridades para abrazarlo y recordarle lo importante que era él para ella. Esa tarde sentía que había perdido a Lysandre como amigo y no quería perder tampoco a Augustine. y en el momento que la campeona se fue su ayudante apareció en su oficina para decirle:

-¿Por qué no le confiesas sus sentimientos Profesor?

-¿Terminaste con el análisis que te pedí? Trevor envió información desde su Pokedex —el profesor buscó evadir el tema y tomando su taza se sirvió más café, había tenido mucho insomnio en los últimos días.

-No me cambie el tema, desde que me contrató noté lo enamorado que está de ella y es obvio que usted es muy importante para Diantha también… —la asistente apretó con furia la tableta que cargaba entre sus brazos— ¡no deje que esa arpía reportera le gane! ¡Ella no merece a alguien como Diantha y usted sí!

Sycamore se sentó para ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, en verdad se sentía patético y saber que alguien más escuchó los insultos que recibió el otro día lo hacía sentir peor. Malva tenía razón en cada palabra que dijo: no solo la quería, la amaba con todo su corazón. La amó desde el primer día que la miró a través de la cerca de su jardín cuando eran vecinos, verla crecer, cada momento de su vida era feliz por tener a la actriz a su lado.

Intentó invitarla a salir, pero su invitación de alguna forma llegó a la asistente y no a ella y terminó siendo la penosa situación que tanto bromeaba Diantha con él. Al principio podía soportarlo, pero ahora con lo que le había dicho Malva cada segundo que pasaba con ella era como un alfiler más en su corazón.

-Yo no la merezco… —respondió finalmente el profesor a su asistente— jamás me sentí merecedor de ella y cada logro que he cumplido en mi carrera lo he hecho pensando que tal vez estaría más cerca de sus expectativas. ¿Quieres saber por qué no le confieso mis sentimientos? Prefiero pasar toda una vida en silencio en lugar de perderla…

La ayudante, insatisfecha con su respuesta, se retiró para continuar con su trabajo. Ver a su jefe así le rompía el corazón ya que había sido testigo de cada esfuerzo que hacía le hombre para enamorar a la campeona. Pero era tan disimulado y discreto que no se hacía notar, tristemente entendía que si el Profesor Sycamore no hacía algo perdería al amor de su vida ante una arpía como Malva.

Las metas del Equipo Flare no le preocuparon a Malva hasta que apareció un imprevisto: una niñita de Vaniville Town llamada Serena Saki. Esa mocosa estaba haciendo algo raro, algo que estaba cambiando la actitud de su jefe. El plan de destruir al mundo tardaría por lo menos cinco años más y tenía la esperanza que para ese tiempo ya habría logrado convencer a Diantha a unirse a su equipo para compartir sus ambiciones. Pero ahora con esta mocosa, el plan se había adelantado para unos meses en el futuro y la idea de perder a Diantha le aterraba… no podía vivir sin ella y esa realización la espantó por completo.

Continuó con su misión de mantenerla alejada de toda actividad del Equipo Flare pero llegó a un punto en donde la actriz se enteró de la existencia de dicha organización. Su identidad como miembro del Equipo Flare se mantenía en secreto, pero se concentró más en ocultar su identidad que lidiar con la mocosa que amenazaba sus planes. No podía dejar que su musa se enterara de su verdadera identidad, si llegara a pasar la perdería…

Cuando su jefe le ordenó a Malva alejara a Diantha del Power Plant lo cumplió sin problemas, la convenció que la acompañara a un sauna para relajar sus tensiones. Durante el apagón de Lumiose la engañó para que investigara lugares incorrectos, cualquier cosa que la alejara de la verdad pero con el tiempo Malva se dio cuenta que había algo peor esperándola en el horizonte.

¿Y si llegaba el momento de activar el arma mortal? Sabía que todos morirían si no estaban en las bases del Equipo Flare y quería asegurarse que Diantha no muriera entre los miles condenados. Por un momento, solo por un pequeño instante, esperó que esta Serena Saki fuera capaz de detener a su jefe. Prefirió por un segundo el fracaso de todo el trabajo de su vida antes de perder a Diantha…

Malva jamás había visto a la mocosa antes y aunque no la creyera capaz de vencer a su jefe debía de admitir que había despertado cierto interés en él. Se dio cuenta como el hombre monitoreaba su progreso a través de su viaje y siempre le comentaba lo misteriosa que era ella para él.

-La miro como una flor de campo Malva —le comentó Lysandre— de aquellas florecitas que no puedes identificar. Solo las ves ahí, descansando en el hermoso campo sin saber nada sobre ella… solo que es… bella y misteriosa.

Malva solamente suspiró, no sentía celos hacia esa niña pero tenía que admitir que con esa actitud tal vez lograría salvar a Diantha. Tal vez sería capaz de hacerlo cambiar de parecer y que se olvidara de matar a todo el mundo…

Se enteró por una de las administradoras del Equipo Flare que su jefe estaba pensando en compartirle información clasificada con ella y no a través de una conversación casual… no… Lysandre quería invitar a la niña después de ganar su quinta medalla a almorzar al mismo restaurante donde trabajaba Siebold. ¡Malva sabía que ese lugar era caro! ¿Quién era esa niñita?

En el restaurante Le Wow, Siebold estaba demasiado ocupado cocinando dos platillos especiales y al terminarlos los dejó en la barra para permitirle al camarero recoger su próximo plato. Apareció el hombre para tomar los platillos y los llevó a una mesa en donde se encontraba una jovencita de pelo castaño con un hombre barbudo pelirrojo.

Serena agradeció al camarero por traer el plato y miró a Lysandre sin estar segura el qué hacer. Obviamente necesitaba comer en aquel momento, pero se sentía un poco incómoda al haberse dejado invitar a un lugar tan caro. No conocía la ciudad y jamás imaginó que el amigo del Profesor Sycamore y Diantha fuera capaz de invitarla aquí.

-¿Ocurre algo para que no quieras comer? —la pregunta de Lysandre casi la mató del susto y se dio cuenta que él ya estaba cortando su carne.

-Perdón es solo que no pensé que este lugar fuera tan… fino —confesó Serena poniendo la servilleta en sus piernas.

-¿Y qué pensaste que era? —Lysandre notó que la joven empezó a sonrojarse, era obvio que le daba vergüenza responder y la curiosidad lo estaba matando— por favor, dime.

-Solo si prometes no reírte.

Lysandre respondió cruzando su dedo a través de su corazón y levantando su otra mano, ver a alguien tan grande como él hacer algo como eso logró sacarle una sonrisa. Serena decidió confiar en él y respiró profundo, rezó que su respuesta no fuera tan vergonzosa.

-Cuando dijiste Le Wow pensé que sería algún café humilde de ese Pokemón perro que adoran arreglar aquí —dijo Serena, Lysandre torció un poco su cabeza ante su respuesta al no entenderle—. Ya sabes… Le _Wow_ y… bueno… Farfrou es un Pokemón que hace _wow_ al hablar y…

Una fuerte carcajada invadió todo el restaurante, Lysandre se reía tanto que Serena intentó ocultar su rostro con el menú pero al darse cuenta que ya no lo tenía, se conformó con su mano tratando de ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba. Cuando el hombre finalmente se paró de reír, sujetó su estómago y se limpió una lágrima.

-Gracias por mantener tu promesa… —respondió enojada Serena cortando sin pena su carne, tratando de descargar toda su furia con su comida.

-Lo lamento, en verdad perdón, pero eres adorable —Lysandre continuó comiendo con una sonrisa descubriendo el lado menos tímido de Serena— no es que piense que eres tonta o algo, es solo que yo soy una mala persona.

-¡No digas eso! —respondió enojada Serena sorprendiendo al hombre por la rapidez de su respuesta— ¡alguien malo no invitaría a alguien como yo aquí! ¡La comida es riquísima! Deberíamos de felicitar al chef…

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda del Rey de Kalos? El Rey que detuvo una guerra devastadora hace 3000 años…

La primera vez que Malva miró a Serena en acción fue en el PokeBall Factory, desde la cabina del director estaba ella acompañada con los demás administradoras del Equipo Flare mientras la observaba de lejos. Sus compañeras se habían asegurado de cubrirle la cara al director con una bolsa así que sabía que su identidad seguía oculta. Todavía tenía las esperanzas que esa mocosa fuera capaz de detener a Lysandre y por la manera que luchaba con sus Pokemons pensó que lograría hacerlo… pensó así hasta que miró cómo la tarada dejó pasar una gran oportunidad para vencer a su oponente y se retiró dejándolo atrás. ¿Había mostrado piedad ante el enemigo? ¿En serio? ¿Así de débil era?

Ese momento decidió hacer a un lado esa boba idea, alguien tan inocente y tonta como esa mocosa no sería capaz de detener a alguien tan realista como Lysandre. Se retiró de la fábrica y una mejor idea apareció en su mente: ¿y si compartía ese mundo perfecto con ella? Sabía que no lograría convencerla a unirse a ellos para la fecha prevista, pero si podría idear alguna manera para asegurarse que estuviera en alguna base para estar protegida al momento del disparo.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y las cosas iban de mal a peor: Lysandre reveló su identidad y ahora sabía que la fecha del disparo se adelantaría. Necesitaba salvar a Diantha a como de lugar. Para lograrlo la reportera decidió hablar con Xerosic ya que sabía que el hombre era un doctor graduado y conocía la anatomía humana de memoria. El científico no le cuestionó las razones atrás de su extraña solicitud, no le agradaba Malva y si ella quería jugar con drogas antes del día del disparo no era su problema. Mejor para él si terminaba matándose con el resto de condenados.

Finalmente la mañana del disparo llegó y Malva esperó a Diantha en la sala de estar en los dormitorios de la Liga. Frente a ella descansaba una cafetera casi vacía y era lo suficiente como para llenar un tercio de taza. Preparó la leche y otros ingredientes esperándola en la sala, revolviendo cuidadosamente el contenido con una cuchara.

-Malva, —la voz de Diantha la asustó— necesitamos hablar.

Sujetando la taza entre sus manos, Malva puso todo el contenido en un termo y el momento que se dio la vuelta se encontró con la actriz sumamente preocupada. Por un momento se asustó pensando que tal vez habría descubierto su verdadera identidad, pero actuó tranquila pensando que no podía dar marcha atrás.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Sabes que Lysandre es el jefe del Equipo Flare, ¿verdad?

-Sí… —Malva intentó actuar lo más lastimada posible— el otro día mandó un mensaje a todos los Holo Casters de Kalos… no puedo creerlo.

-Júralo —el cambio de tono de Diantha la asustó, levantó su mriada para encontrarla parada frente a ella mirándola directo a los ojos— júrame que en verdad no sabías nada al respecto…

Malva decidió dejar el termo en la pequeña mesa en la sala de estar, respiró profundo y se sentó en el sillón. Sabía que la actriz estaría parada frente a ella analizando cada movimiento que hiciera, necesitaba convencerla, no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el arma fuera disparada. Respiró profundo y sujetó sus propias manos mirando al suelo.

-Tenía sospechas… siempre me hacía ocultar las noticias que tenían que ver con el Equipo Flare —mintió Malva, su tono sonaba triste y dolido— pero jamás pensé que estaría tan involucrado ni tampoco pensé que sería un grupo de locos queriendo destruir el mundo.

-Gracias a Arceus —Diantha se sentó a su lado para abrazarla, la abrazó tanto que Malva decidió abrazarla también de regreso, al separarse tomó ambas manos de su amiga con una sonrisa— por un momento pensé que estarías involucrada con ellos y en verdad tuve miedo… no sabría qué hacer si me mintieras. Tú y yo los detendremos, estoy segura que lo vamos a lograr y salvaremos este hermoso mundo… juntas.

Malva apretó las manos de la campeona entre las suyas y con una sonrisa respondió:

-Juntas…

Diantha se sentía más determinada que nunca para detener a Lysandre y ahora que sabía que tenía el apoyo de la reportera se sentía más segura todavía. Malva le comentó que podrían investigar el café restaurante de Lysandre para buscar pistas y aunque no le gustara la idea de regresar a ese horrendo lugar con tanto rojo, admitió que tenía sentido investigar ahí. Partieron rápido y llegaron a Lumiose, en el camino su amiga le mostró el termo que le había preparado con café.

-No te preocupes —bromeó Malva— te juro que no es negro, no será como la última vez…

-Nada será como antes —respondió Diantha con una sonrisa caminando a toda velocidad y tomando el termo entre sus manos— justo hoy no tomé mi café mañanero.

Al haber esperado tanto, el café no estaba muy caliente así que Diantha decidió tomarlo todo de un solo trago. Aunque supiera que no era sano tomar dicho líquido tan rápido en ese momento se concentró más en detener al Equipo Flare, entraron al restaurante para encontrarlo completamente vacío.

-Extraño —comentó Diantha— siempre hay clientes a esta hora.

-¿Qué es esto de aquí? —preguntó Malva mientras revisaba una librera, la cual ahora estaba vacía sin ningún plato que lo decorara.

Cuando Diantha intentó acercarse para examinar, un extraño sentimiento la invadió. Por un momento perdió el equilibrio y Malva la sujetó muy asustada preguntándole qué le ocurría. Pero la pregunta no fue respondida ya que todo se tornó negro en los ojos de Diantha y cayó desmayada. La miembro de la Elite Four respiró aliviada, había funcionado las drogas que había puesto en el café de la actriz y ahora necesitaba buscar refugio en la base.

Activando el pasadizo secreto con la contraseña, Malva cargó con dificultad a Diantha entre sus brazos para entrar a la base secreta de la organización maligna. Ahora con la actriz drogada sabía que no despertaría dentro de unos días y lo prefería así, podría salvarla y al mismo tiempo cumplir con su rol de miembro honorífico del Equipo Flare. Una vez que pasara todo le explicaría las cosas a la campeona, en un mundo sin nadie no tendría más opción que aceptarla y finalmente serían ellas dos juntas… juntas en un mundo hermoso sin nadie quien la criticara, sin nadie que la tratara mal y solamente ella para recordarle todos los días lo linda, bondadosa, juguetona y honesta que era. Después de todo, era suya. Cerrando la gran puerta del pasadizo, Malva se aisló de la región para esperar su destino inevitable.

Pasaron horas y Malva se extrañó de no escuchar el ruido explosivo cayendo sobre Lumiose. Estaba en las partes más profundas de la base y sabía que la única persona que se encontraba ahí era un prisionero y al no verlo moverse supuso que había muerto, pues sabía que era una persona extremadamente vieja. Diantha continuaba noqueada a su lado, descansando su cabeza bajo una almohada que improvisó con su abrigo, Malva decidió salir del café para revisar si ya había pasado el disparo.

Al hacerlo se asustó de encontrarse con las personas recorriendo las calles tranquilamente, actuaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero notó que la mayoría estaban acorralados afuera de una tienda. Malva se acercó para ver la televisión y anunciaban la misteriosa explosión que había ocurrido en Geosenge Town, miró mejor la pantalla y se dio cuenta que el arma mortal estaba destruido… ¿acaso la mocosa había tenido éxito? ¿Cómo era posible?

Rápidamente tomó su Holo Caster e intentó llamar a Xerosic pero su llamada se vio interrumpdia cuando un par de manos la jalaron lejos del grupo de personas. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Siebold que se miraba preocupado:

-Malva, algo horrible pasó en Geosenge Town, —le explicó el chef— la parecer, ese loco de Lysandre trató de matarnos a todos con un arma… Sycamore me sigue informando todo lo que puede pero está asegurado que el loco falló, esos niños de Sycamore nos salvaron y estamos a salvo. Creo que ese loco murió. ¿Has visto a Diantha?

-Santo Arceus, —respondió Malva poniendo una mano en su pecho.

No… no podía ser posible… el plan era perfecto, el mundo moriría en pocas décadas en este camino y Lysandre… su amigo, su hermano, su amado Lysandre… él… él no podía…

-¡Malva! —gritó asustado Siebold al ver que su compañera cayó desmayada al suelo.

Siebold la llevó al instante al hospital y Malva no se despertó hasta el día siguiente en una cama de hospital, miró sus alrededores para encontrarse con paredes blancas y techo blanco… todavía no podía creer que Lysandre hubiera muerto y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente en su cama. Aunque el suero en su mano doliera por moverla tanto, la Maestra de Pokemons tipo fuego no le importó, cuando deseó la derrota de su jefe jamás se imaginó que involucraría su muerte y ahora que lo había perdido, se sentía igual de perdida.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y al darse la vuelta el corazón de Malva casi cae en el fondo de su cuerpo al mirar que el Profesor Sycamore se encontraba parado frente a ella. Serio, con una mirada asesina la acechó desde arriba. Instintivamente buscó sus Pokeballs en su cincho, pero se dio cuenta que en ese momento estaba sola. El hombre la contempló así por un buen rato, era obvio que quería intimidarla y lo estaba logrando. Finalmente tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella, con una voz furiosa preguntó:

-¿En dónde está?

Malva no respondió al no estar segura a quién se refería, se quedó en silencio para observar confundida al profesor. Pero él no se detuvo y la tomó del cuello de su ropa de hospital y con un grito le preguntó:

-¿¡En dónde está Diantha!? ¡Sé quien eres! ¡¿En dónde está maldita arpía?!

Su interrogación fue interrumpida cuando Wikstrom apareció en el cuarto y muy apurado se lanzó sobre el profesor para que soltara a la reportera. Cayó sobre su cama otra vez temblando del miedo, jamás había visto a alguien tan enojado y que él supiera la verdad le aterraba más. Siebold apareció después para detener al profesor, ya que no paraba de gritar exigiéndole respuestas. Malva solo lo observó horrorizada, en ese momento tampoco estaba segura y no sabía cómo decirles la verdad.

-¡Encontraron a Diantha! —gritó Drasna entrando a la habitación, al oír dicha noticia soltaron al profesor y corrieron junto a la miembro de la Elite Four afuera del hospital, el profesor se levantó para correr también dejando a Malva sola atrás.

Respiró profundo, Malva necesitaba respirar profundo para tranquilizarse. Todo había salido mal, la única persona que en verdad la cuidó por años había muerto y ahora no podía perder lo último que le quedaba en el mundo: Diantha. Con mucha debilidad se levantó y recorrió los pasillos muy mareada, sentía náuseas y en varias ocasiones se detuvo en la pared para recuperar su equilibrio. Continuó caminando descalza y pudo ver en la entrada a varios paramédicos corriendo con una camilla, en ella estaba la campeona y siguieron de largo antes de poder saber cómo la habían encontrado.

Fue a la sala de espera y se encontró con sus compañeros; Siebold, Wikstrom y Drasna se encontraban defendiéndola ante el profesor que la culpaba por la desaparición de su amiga y entre los espectadores pudo ver a la famosa Serena. Era la primera vez que la miraba en persona y al verla, se acercó a la reportera con un abrigo en su mano.

-Az me pidió que te regresara esto —dijo la jovencita, por el tono que usaba era obvio que estaba triste, al extender sus manos notó que era el abrigo que había usado para acomodar a Diantha.

Malva se quedó sin aire una vez más, pero Serena ignoró su fatiga. La joven entrenadora dejó atrás a la reportera y caminó triste afuera del hospital para ser bienvenida por una fuerte lluvia que caía del cielo, comenzó a correr entre el horrendo clima y no se asustó por los múltiples truenos. Todo lo que había pasado le afectó mucho, dejar su casa atrás, la mudanza, la traición de su primer amor y ahora su muerte la habían destruido por dentro. Gritó desesperada en las calles vacías de Lumiose, desesperada de todo continuó corriendo hasta salir de la ciudad… ya nada le importaba, el mundo era horrible.

Diantha se mantuvo en coma durante unos tres días más. Los doctores confirmaron una fuerte sobredosis de anestesia y comentaron lo sorprendidos que estaban, un miligramo más y hubiera muerto. Aunque Augustine fuera tachado como un maldito loco por los miembros de la Elite Four y por su forma de haber tratado a su compañera, el profesor se mantuvo a lado de la campeona todo el tiempo que pudo. Malva también se quedó cerca pero afuera de la habitación, con el miedo de encontrarse con el hombre que seguramente ya sabía la verdad.

Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse y le tomó un momento a la campeona para recuperar sus sentidos. Se levantó lentamente para encontrarse en el cuarto del hospital, muy asustada se preguntó qué había ocurrido pero notó que no estaba sola. En su cama estaba apoyada la cabeza de Augustine, quien descansaba en reposo sentado en una silla frente a ella. Notó que la puerta estaba abierta y se encontró con un joven familiar con suéter azul. Reconoció a Calem parado en la entrada y antes de que pudiera hablar, el joven puso un dedo frente a sus labios pidiéndole que mantuviera silencio.

Entendiendo su mensaje, Diantha se levantó lentamente para salir de su cuarto en el hospital dejando a Augustine durmiendo atrás. Calem la guió silenciosamente por los pasillos del lugar y se sorprendió de encontrarse con todos los miembros de la Elite Four durmiendo afuera, en verdad se miraban preocupados. Salieron del hospital y en la calle, Calem finalmente habló diciendo:

-Pasaron muchas cosas, estuviste sedada durante aproximadamente cuatro días así que por favor… no te asustes…

Diantha asintió tratando de actuar lo más tranquila posible, el joven respiró profundo y empezó su relato:

-Hace cuatro días Lysandre decidió activar un arma mortal que mataría a todos los seres vivos, Serena y yo lo detuvimos pero el arma terminó disparándose hacia la misma base donde nos encontrábamos. No sé como pero logramos salir y poco después se reportó tu desaparición. Sycamore estaba como loco buscándote y la miembro de la Elite Four, Malva, estaba en el hospital por algo… no sabemos por qué pero el punto era que habías desaparecido. Te buscamos Serena y yo y te encontramos cuando fuimos a buscar a un amigo en la base del Equipo Flare en el Café Lysandre. Su nombre es Az y me pidió que te dejara el siguiente mensaje: "al despertarte, búscame en el lugar donde nos conocimos, tengo algo que decirte".

Diantha respiró profundo y todavía con su ropa de hospital se sentó en el asfalto de la calle. Era demasiada información para absorber y por un pequeño instante casi llora. Pero tener al joven frente a ella le dio suficiente determinación para seguir adelante y actuar fuerte, el joven fue amable en prestarle ropa suya para recorrer la ciudad ya que no podía hacerlo con lo que traía puesto.

Al parecer esperaba su despertar, pues confesó haberle quitado ropa al profesor al no haber encontrado suya. Conocía el laboratorio del hombre y sabía en donde guardaba sus cosas, vistiéndose con un suéter suyo y unos pantalones negros, Diantha recorrió las oscuras calles de Lumiose junto a Calem. El joven le comentó que su amiga Serena había escapado y que después de ayudarla a encontrar a Az partiría para buscarla. La campeona admitió estar preocupada por ella pero tenía que hacer todo a su orden: ahora necesitaba encontrar a este famoso hombre y después ya ayudaría al joven a encontrar a Serena. Ya había perdido a un amigo querido en los últimos días y no quería que otra vida se perdiera, mucho menos la vida de una jovencita con tanto potencial

Preguntó por la descripción del hombre y cuando Calme le contó su extraña apariencia, Diantha lo reconoció sujetando fuertemente el collar en su pecho. Corrieron por al avenida sur de Lumiose y entró en el sombrío callejón de la ciudad, había un olor a mojado a su alrededor y era por las múltiples lluvias que habían azotado la región en los últimos días. Eran las tres de la madrugada y el sol todavía no salía, lo único que les iluminaba el camino era las luces de los faroles.

-Llegaste, es un gusto ver que estés bien —dijo el hombre enigmático, lo reconoció al acercarse y escuchar su voz— la última vez no me pude presentar, pero mi nombre es Az y tengo un mensaje para ti… ¿estás lista para escucharlo?

-Estoy lista —respondió Diantha, quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo y pensó que este hombre lograría ubicarla mejor, apretó sus manos alrededor de su collar y supo que podía confiar en él.

-Fui prisionero del Equipo Flare, me llevaron a su base secreta en el Café Lysandre en donde fui encerrado —relató el hombre— cuando la joven heroína de Kalos apareció para enfrentarse ante Lysandre, el hombre escapó diciéndole que la estaría esperando en Geosenge Town. Antes de irse, la joven intentó liberarme, pero le insistí que fuera tras él antes de que fuera muy tarde, pues quería activar el arma y destruirlo todo. Se fue entendiendo que podía regresar por mi después y quedé en el calabozo de los lugares más profundos de esa base secreta. Pero de repente, una hora después de que todos se fueran de ahí, apareció esta mujer de pelo rosado y anteojos oscuros, traía cargada sobre su hombro otra mujer y después de que la puso en el suelo te reconocí. Eras tú, mi bondadosa dama, tú estabas siendo cuidada por esta otra mujer de pelo rosado que con mucho cuidado te preparó una almohada con su propio abrigo y te vigiló durante horas a su lado. Con mucho cariño se aseguró que estuvieras bien tapada y horas después se retiró para no volver, fuimos encontrados cuando la heroína y este joven regresaron por mí un día después de esos eventos… espero que con esto logre resolver algunas preguntas…

-M-me temo que solamente levantaste más —confesó Diantha— ¿qué hacía en la base del Equipo Flare? ¿Malva me llevó ahí? ¿Cómo entró a ese lugar? ¿Por qué me llevó ahí?

-Señorita Diantha —interrumpió Calem asustándola— me temo que ahí sí no la puedo ayudar, pero tengo dos amigos que estuvieron investigando los centros de información del Equipo Flare, ellos están ahora en el Café Lysandre buscando más información, si va ahora tal vez los encuentre… me retiro, necesito encontrar a Serena.

Sin decir una palabra más, el joven se retiró del lugar para volar por los cielos nublados con su Pokemón. Diantha se inclinó ante el hombre gigante, con mucha gratitud le agradeció la información y rápidamente empezó a correr hacia el Café Lysandre en busca de respuestas. Se dio cuenta que había una apertura en la pared que parecía conducir a unas clases de escaleras, sin Pokemons, Diantha tuvo el valor de bajarlas entrando al laboratorio del Equipo Flare.

Todo estaba vacío, las luces se encontraban apagadas y todo se miraba oscuro y sombrío. Diantha encontró un interruptor y se dio cuenta que a lo lejos habían dos niños observando sus alrededores alterados, seguramente prender las luces así los habían asustado.

-Yo los conozco —dijo Diantha observándolos mejor— ustedes trabajan para Augustine…

-¡Es la señorita Diantha! —comentó el muchacho asustado.

-¡Pensé que estaría en el hospital! —dijo la muchachita a su lado— me presento, soy Sina y él es Dexio.

-¡Es un gusto encontrarla! ¡Hay información que necesitamos enseñarle! —sin decir una palabra más, Dexio guió a la campeona por los pasillos del misterioso laboratorio hasta llegar a una sala de computación.

Este dúo de jóvenes mostraron ser en verdad niños dotados, manejaron la computadora con una habilidad superlativa y al abrir unos documentos, Diantha los observó uno por uno analíticamente. Lo que encontró la aterró tanto que por un momento se le fue el aire, pero mantuvo su cordura frente a los jóvenes y poco a poco la furia adentro de ella empezó a formarse.

Cuando Augustine se levantó, se dio cuenta que la campeona no estaba en su cama y muy asustado salió esperando encontrársela. Lo único que pudo ver fue a Wikstrom, Siebold y Darsna que lo miraban furioso, todavía enojados con él por la forma que había tratado a su compañera pero él los ignoró. Miró a Malva quien ocultó su cara atrás de sus compañeros, él sabía la verdad acerca de esa maldita cobarde y antes de revelarlo, esperaba que Dexio y Sina aparecieran con la evidencia necesaria para acusarla.

Levantó su vista y encontró a su querida amiga caminando furiosa hacia su dirección, estaba tan feliz de verla que ignoró su enojo y la abrazó con toda el cariño del mundo. Ella no respondió el abrazo y con un simple beso en la mejilla, ella le dijo:

-Dame un momento.

Wikstrom, Siebold y Darsna se levantaron para recibirla también, pero ella les pidió que se detuvieran. Miró a Malva y dijo:

-Entra al cuarto, ahora.

Todos estaban algo asustados por el tono que había usado, jamás la habían escuchado tan enojada pero la reportera temió desobedecerla. Entró al cuarto en donde Diantha cerró la puerta, no se había dado cuenta que la ventanilla de la misma estaba abierta dándole la oportunidad al profesor y a los demás miembros escucharlo todo.

Malva no supo qué hacer, todavía seguía asustada de todos los eventos que habían ocurrido y Diantha solamente estaba ahí parada en la entrada, ni una sola emoción siendo emitida por ella. No era la Diantha risueño, la misma que le dedicó una canción, solo estaba ahí parada con una carpeta en su mano.

-Malva, quiero que me digas algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad —Diantha miró a los ojos a la reportera— ¿fuiste miembro del Equipo Flare?

Podría decirle la verdad, podría explicarle todo y por un pequeño momento tuvo las esperanzas que tal vez ella la entendiera. Era su Diantha, la linda, bondadosa, honesta y juguetona mujer que logró robarle el corazón y ahora era lo único que tenía en su vida que valía la pena. Pensó en decirle la verdad, pero tuvo miedo y se dejó llevar por esa inseguridad diciendo:

-No.

Diantha respiró profundo, miró al suelo y empezó a llorar, Malva intentó acercarse pero antes de hacerlo, la campeona le lanzó la carpeta. Recibiendo el impacto en su pecho, la reportera revisó confundida los papeles y su corazón se congeló: eran registros de sus conversaciones con Lysandre y estaba grabado cada mensaje con cada llamada.

-Me mentiste —dijo furiosa Diantha mientras lloraba al mismo tiempo, se secaba sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que contenía todo el enojo que se acumulaba en cada vena de su cuerpo— jamás quisiste ser mi amiga, eras miembro honorífico del Equipo Flare y Lysandre te dio instrucciones para que me agradaras, todo lo que me dijiste era una mentira tú… tú me engañaste.

-¡No! ¡No por favor escúchame! —Malva dejó la carpeta en la cama y se acercó a la campeona— es cierto que al principio no quería serlo, pero poco a poco te fui conociendo y me agradaste mucho. En verdad eres alguien maravillosa Diantha, escúchame cuando te digo que eres muy importante para mi, quise salvarte de esa arma y por eso te llevé a la base, no quería que murieras porque yo… yo te am—

Un fuerte bofetazo cruzó la habitación y Malva sintió un dolor tremendo en su mejilla, Diantha no le permitió terminar su oración porque se negaba a escuchar el resto. La reportera quedó paralizada y sujetó su rostro asustada, miró a Diantha quien le gritó:

-¡Eres una maldita desquiciada traidora! ¡Cuántas veces te di la oportunidad para que fueras honesta conmigo! ¡Cuántas veces tuviste la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo y ayudar a salvar al mundo! Pero en lugar de eso… ¿Me drogaste para involucrarme en tu porquería? ¡Preferiría morir antes de sobrevivir a tu lado!

Diantha salió de la habitación abriendo bruscamente la puerta, todos sus demás compañeros estaban ahí así que fueron empujados por ella. Todavía usando la ropa del profesor, la campeona empezó a correr también buscando alejarse de ahí. Sus amigos la llamaron de regreso, pero en ese momento Diantha se sintió sin amigos. No sabía en quién confiar y la traición de Malva le había afectado muchísimo.

Pensó en todos los secretos que compartió con ella, toda la amabilidad que le mostró, el cariño que le compartió y simplemente no sabía en quién más creer en este horrendo mundo. Finalmente se detuvo cuando sus pulmones no podían más y se encontró en una calle solitaria rodeada de niebla. Se sentó en el suelo para llorar sintiéndose estúpida, vulnerable y débil. El mundo casi fue destruido y siempre estuvo frente a sus narices una de las responsables. Siempre sospechó de Malva pero dejó que el cariño que sentía hacia ella la cegara y casi le termina costando la vida de todos sus seres amados. Sus padres estarían muertos, sus amigos de la Elite four, los líderes del gimnasio, Augustine, todos… y ella seguiría ahí pasando el resto de su vida con la compañía de la maldita mentirosa.

Continuó llorando perdida entre la niebla hasta que un resplandor llamó su atención, miró a su pecho para encontrar su collar brillando y se levantó asustada sin saber lo que significaba. Miró a sus alrededores para encontrar una figura brillante flotando y al acercarse se dio cuenta que era su Gardevoir. Su collar brillaba también y notó que ella también lloraba, su Pokemón entendía sus sentimientos y la abrazó para consolarla. Gardevoir conocía muy bien a su queridísima amiga, desde que se conocieron de niñas hasta hoy, el Pokemón Psíquico sabía que su entrenadora ocultaba sus sentimientos ante el mundo y cuando explotaba, en verdad dejaba que todo saliera.

Wikstrom, Siebold y Sycamore estaban pensando seriamente en llamar a la policía y arrestar a Malva. Querían que ella pagara por sus acciones y la culpaban por la gran depresión que cayó sobre Diantha después de esos eventos. Pero Drasna los convenció que dejaran que la campeona decidiera su futuro y Malva aceptó la propuesta, si quería que su futuro fuera decidido por alguien prefería que fuera por alguien como Diantha.

-Soy la campeona de Kalos —declaró la actriz— no puedo mezclar mi vida personal con la profesional… si decides quedarte o si prefieres tirarte de un puente, haz lo que quieras… es tú decisión.

Respetando su decisión, los demás miembros de la Elite four le permitieron a Malva quedarse con ellos, pues sabían que ahora sin Lysandre no tenía trabajo ni futuro y dejarla morir de hambre solo deprimiría a Diantha más. Malva aceptó su destino y juró que volvería a ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros cumpliendo su rol, pero todos la vieron de reojo sabiendo que aunque hablara con sinceridad, nada cambiaría sus acciones del pasado.

Diantha se comunicaba con Calem casi todos los días, el Profesor le había pasado su número y siempre estaba pendiente para saber si había encontrado a Selena ya. Pero después de no encontrarla durante unas semanas, la campeona decidió ir a buscarla ella misma.

Terminó encontrándola entre los restos de Geosenge Town, parada frente a los escombros del arma mortal Diantha se acercó a ella sabiendo sus sentimientos. Si a ella le había afectado la muerte de su amigo de la infancia, estaba convencida que Serena estaría peor.

-Calem te ha estado buscando durante semanas —dijo Diantha llamando su atención, se paró a su lado frente al gran agujero y contempló la vista a su lado— ¿piensas regresar alguna vez?

-Sí, pero no con él… Calem merece a alguien que lo ame y yo simplemente no estoy enamorada de él —confesó Selena seriamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio y el ambiente era uno callado, después del intento fallido del disparo, todas las personas del pueblo fueron evacuadas y muchas de las casas se habían destruido con la destrucción del arma. Diantha respiró profundo, todavía se sentía culpable de no haber estado ahí para defender a su región y pensar que toda la responsabilidad había caído en los hombros de una jovencita como Serena le preocupaba todavía más. Era obvio que le había afectado muchísimo y su silencio fue interrumpido cuando escuchó:

-Señorita Diantha, no encontré un cuerpo en los escombros de la base… Lysandre sigue vivo.

-Si lo estuvieras, ¿serías capaz de perdonarlo? —preguntó Diantha seriamente pensando más en Malva que en Lysandre.

-El primer día que la conocí, le pregunté si Lysandre era alguien bueno —respondió Selena recordando esa tarde en Café Soleil— después de mi viaje me di cuenta que encontré esa respuesta: Lysandre es bueno, pero jamás tuvo a alguien quien lo guiara por el camino correcto. Yo intenté tomar ese rol pero… llegué muy tarde para ese entonces… Pero ahora estoy a tiempo de buscarlo y lo ayudaré, tal vez me cueste un poco perdonarlo pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Creo que viste algo en Lysandre que yo jamás pude ver —respondió Diantha con una sonrisa, puso una mano en el hombro de Serena— en verdad tienes un corazón muy bondadoso, sé que lo encontrarás.

Asintiendo determinada, Serena se retiró del lugar sacando su Pokemón para iniciar su búsqueda. La campeona la vio volar por los cielos con una sonrisa y una chispa de esperanzas iluminó su lastimado corazón. Esa jovencita podría ser una buena campeona algún día… pero la actriz pensó que todavía era muy pronto para eso.

No estaba sola en ese pueblo y lo sabía, pues escuchó los pasos familiares atrás suyo y al darse la vuelta pudo ver al Profesor Sycamore acercarse con un suéter café de cuello de tortuga. Era la primera vez que lo miraba usándolo desde esa tarde incómoda con la traidora en en su laboratorio. Se paró frente suyo y la tomó de las manos preguntándole:

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Con esperanzas —Diantha apretó las manos del profesor entre las suyas y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho— debería de aprender dos o tres cosas de Serena… en verdad es una jovencita especial.

-Lo es —Augustine le besó la frente y apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya— yo también debería de aprender de ella.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo juntos… —Diantha abrazó al profesor sintiéndose afortunada, después de todo todavía seguía contando con él y estaba segura que siempre lo haría.

-Sí… juntos…

Y así fue como ambos se abrazaron frente a los escombros de Geosenge Town, como la naturaleza dicta: en orden para que se de la creación algo debe de ser destruido. En ese momento se creó un vínculo más profundo entre el profesor Sycamore y la campeona Diantha Carnet, algo que con el tiempo solamente se fue haciendo más y más grande.

Cynthia escuchó de su amiga actriz que Malva poco a poco fue recuperando su lugar en la Liga, aunque no volvieran a confiar en ella mostró ser una buena trabajadora mientras buscaban un sustituto en un futuro cercano. Entre todos los miembros, Diantha admitió que su desgracia empezó cuando decidió conocer mejor a la indiferente reportera que siempre la había tratado mal.

Pero al final del día, Diantha tenía el apoyo de sus amigos. Tanto Siebold como Wikstrom y Drasna se aseguraron que la actriz jamás se sintiera sola pero con el profesor siempre estando pendiente de ella, la depresión de la campeona fue desapareciendo poco a poco… pero Malva estaba sola o por lo menos eso pensó...

* * *

 

_Epílogo, Cinco Meses Después_

_Malva entró a su habitación después de haber pasado todo el día peleando contra retadores, sabía que necesitaba mantener buenos números si quería que la Liga la mantuviera contratada ya que estaban esperando cualquier excusa para despedirla. Pero Malva no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, quería recuperar su hermosa amistad con Diantha y aunque supiera que era una batalla perdida, no podía rendirse ante no tener a nadie más en el mundo._

_El sonido de su Holo Caster la despertó esa noche y al atenderlo su corazón casi se detiene al ver el rostro de aquel quien la llamaba._

_-Malva, es hora de irnos… perdón si me tardé pero no sé si pueda soportarlo más, ven conmigo y empecemos otra vez, tú y yo como cuando te encontré en la cuarta isla…_

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo irme, mañana tengo trabajo y ya tomé mi decisión… busca a Serena, al parecer ella te ha estado buscando…_

_Sin decir una palabra más, Malva colgó la llamada y apagó el Holo Caster. Con lágrimas en sus ojos se recostó una vez más en la cama y sonrió. Tenía una oportunidad para escapar de las crueles miradas de sus compañeros que una vez llamó amigos, podría alejarse de esa mujer que rompió su corazón con un fuerte bofetazo. Aunque no tuviera sentido quedarse en la Liga supo que al final del no podía abandonarla, en verdad llegarla a conocer fue su peor perdición. Sí… esa era una buena descripción: Diantha era linda, bondadosa, juguetona, honesta y jamás sería suya… pero había ahora una sexta palabra para describirla: perdición. Diantha se había vuelto en su perdición y Malva estaba dispuesta a vivir con eso._

_El Fin…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena tiene 19 años en mi historia, lo puse en el texto pero quería aclararlo. Mentir está mal, arruina relaciones y no es tan fácil perdonar para algunas personas. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y aprecio los comentarios y kudos :) decidí subir la historia completa porque... bueno, en algún momento quiero publicar cosas nuevas (seguro serán One-Shots o algo así). Pero gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí publicar uno de mis trabajos viejos, espero que les guste :)


End file.
